


【麦雷AU】Men in Gloves 套中人

by lotusfire666



Series: 麦雷AU三部曲 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 103,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个由Regnator(支配者)和Subditus(从属者)组成的世界。每个人在世界上都会寻找自己相合的对方结合。每一个Regnator都有好几个相合的Subditus的可能性，每一个Subditus也有好几个相合的Regnator的可能性，Regnator具有可以强迫Subditus服从的力量。结合（Vincio)由生理决定，一旦发生就是永久性的。结合方式是通过手部肌肤接触，其他部分接触虽然也有可能产生Vincio，但不及手部接触牢固可靠。因此人们有三种可能：已结合的人戴戒指，不想找伴侣的戴手套，正在寻找伴侣的什么也不戴。常识下除了那些积极寻找伴侣的，人们不会进行手部接触，尤其是那些没戴手套的。纯粹因为感情而不是生理结合的夫妻称为爱侣（Amators），但他们在社会上比较受歧视，因为违反纲常。除此之外，探长还是探长，麦哥还是麦哥，侦探还是侦探，医生还是医生。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 一个由Regnator(支配者)和Subditus(从属者)组成的世界。每个人在世界上都会寻找自己相合的对方结合。每一个Regnator都有好几个相合的Subditus的可能性，每一个Subditus也有好几个相合的Regnator的可能性，Regnator具有可以强迫Subditus服从的力量。结合（Vincio)由生理决定，一旦发生就是永久性的。结合方式是通过手部肌肤接触，其他部分接触虽然也有可能产生Vincio，但不及手部接触牢固可靠。因此人们有三种可能：已结合的人戴戒指，不想找伴侣的戴手套，正在寻找伴侣的什么也不戴。常识下除了那些积极寻找伴侣的，人们不会进行手部接触，尤其是那些没戴手套的。纯粹因为感情而不是生理结合的夫妻称为爱侣（Amators），但他们在社会上比较受歧视，因为违反纲常。  
> 除此之外，探长还是探长，麦哥还是麦哥，侦探还是侦探，医生还是医生。

Prelude。

Lestrade怔怔地看着Jacline。她的眼睛里再也看不到爱，再也看不到他们往昔的山盟海誓，甜蜜岁月。

她的眼睛里只有那个牵着她手的Regnator。

那个Regnator竭力保持着镇定，但Lestrade可以从他紧握的拳头，嘴角勉强的微笑里看出他恨不得冲上来撕了这个占有自己Subditus四年之久的人。

他苦笑了下，在离婚协议书上签上自己的名字。

毕竟，他们只是爱侣（Amators）。

 

1。

Lestrade心不在焉地转着手上的戒指。眼前这个案子快要结案，两个Regnator争夺一个Subditus最后一死一伤，常见的争风吃醋，清晰明了，简单到甚至不需要把Sherlock叫进来。

只是当事人都太年轻了。死掉的那个20岁，重伤的19岁，涉案的Subditus只有16。

三个人的人生还没有开始就这么被毁了。所以他讨厌这种费洛蒙操纵的关系。因为费洛蒙就把自己的一辈子交托出去，真的是非常可笑的一件事。谁知道相合的伴侣是不是路边随便找的站街女，或者某个青春期的少年，甚至是七八十岁的老妪？仅仅因为生理相合就献出自己的人生，在Lestrade看来有些难以接受。

他离婚好几年了，但戒指一直没有取下，一是纪念已逝的爱情，二是不想找伴侣（mate）。他也不想戴手套，那样好像就明明白白地说自己这么大年纪了，还没有找到那个相合的另一半。

是的，他知道自己这样是个例外。可他的父母就是Amators，两人一直相爱到死，Lestrade难以想象没有爱，没有感情，如何能只凭着生理冲动和陌生人结合？更何况他见多了Regnator强迫Subditus顺服的例子。不管多大的分歧只要Regnator轻轻把手按在Subditus肩上对他施加压力，Subditus一定会屈服。Sally和Anderson就是这样，明明早就应该分手了，每一次只要Sally一坚持，Anderson就把这种把戏重复一遍，让Sally在痛苦的泥沼越陷越深。

明明已经有了自己的Subditus，还是对相合的Sally放不开手。

Regnator就是这种人，永远不满足，永远以自己的意志强加别人。Lestrade并不希望自己的人生被这种人支配。

Lestrade自己是Subditus，也许这也是他和Jacline分手的原因之一。他毫无疑问深爱Jacline，而Jacline也深爱他，不然就不会突破家庭阻力毅然跟他结婚。——只是一切都比不上费洛蒙。相识8年，结婚4年，比不上一个相合的Regnator匆匆一瞥。

他从回忆中叹了口气，收拾好卷宗，婉拒了Dimmick的喝酒邀请，慢慢地走出苏格兰场。

Dimmick是个Regnator，并且显然不知道Lestrade从未Vincio过，Lestrade并不想冒险，哪怕他知道Dimmick已经结婚，但还有Sally和Anderson的例子在前呢？

他低着头慢慢走在路上。今天是他离婚的整三年。他有点想笑自己为什么连离婚纪念日都记得这么清楚。

一对对的Regnator和Subditus手牵手走过，脸上洋溢着幸福满足。戴手套的单身人士们步履匆匆，神色凄惶，似乎对这个暗藏恶意隐匿另一半的世界已经绝望。Lestrade早就不去想他在别人眼里看起来是不是也是这样，明明带着戒指却依旧可悲。

 

胡思乱想着，一直等到走过两个街区，他才留意到身边一直有一辆黑车跟着，他皱皱眉，加快了速度，黑车也加快了速度。他心想不妙，跑了起来，躲进一条小巷，开始摸电话。

那车在巷口停下，车门打开，一个高挑漂亮的黑衣女子走上前来。

“Detective Inspector，我想告诉你，如果方便的话有人想要见你。”她有礼貌地说。她戴着一双鲜红的手套，手里握着一个黑莓机。

Lestrade上下扫视了她一眼，几乎可以确定如果他说不，她可以在几秒内把他的头拧下来。他悄悄地把手机按到紧急键，准备万一发生了什么可以发信号给局里。

那女人视若无睹，只是侧过身，让Lestrade穿过他先走。

Lestrade脑子里飞速地转过自己可能惹上的麻烦，划去几个选项之后认为暂时没有威胁到人身安全的，于是坐上车，立刻意识到车里除了他之外，还有另一位乘客。

合身服帖的藏青色三件套西装，几乎可以肯定是来自于那些高档的手工裁缝，锃亮的皮鞋，手里握着把雨伞（说真的，雨伞？？）。大约30多岁，头发梳得一丝不苟，脸色苍白。

Lestrade上车后，只从上到下扫了他一眼。眼神犀利，好像要把Lestrade穿透一样。

上流社会的大人物。他有冰川的气息，锋利、凛冽、压迫。

没有戴手套，无名指有戒指。

一个强大的Regnator。

Lestrade把手慢慢地收进大衣口袋。

他坐直了身子。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft饶有兴趣地观察着眼前的人。如同资料所言，39岁，虽然看起来由于操劳过度好像已经四十多了。中等身材，保养一般，只是由于经常追逐犯人而练出一身肌肉。虽然疲惫但眼神坚定有力，自己没有刻意隐瞒的Regnator气息几乎是一瞬就被察觉并且做好了防御，甚至部分反弹了回来。很敏锐。

一个出色的Subditus，而且，根据调查已经离婚，戴着戒指似乎是为了掩饰自己没有vincio的伴侣。

他心里不知为何隐隐地有些雀跃。

只是寻找伴侣并不是他此行的目的。他放下一瞬间的心动，微微颔首，摆出亲切的笑容。

“Lestrade探长，幸会幸会。我是Mycroft Holmes。”

面前的人一愣，瞳孔细微地收缩了下，随后稍微放松了肩膀，但还是坐得很直。他没有出声，显然已经猜出Mycroft的身份，等待继续说明。

Mycroft微微一笑，转了转手中的雨伞。

“这次请你来，是因为我有个不情之请。”

Lestrade微微偏头看他。

“我想要知道，你对最近经常出现在你现场的Sherlock Holmes怎么看？”

Lestrade向后稍稍靠了下，显然在考虑怎么用委婉的方式告诉Mycroft他弟弟是个混蛋。

Mycroft耐心地等着。

“呃，Holmes先生。”Lestrade张口。“Sherlock是个天才。”

然后他闭上了嘴。

两个人相互看了一会儿。Mycroft清清嗓子。“谢谢你， Lestrade探长。我想知道的是， 他做了些什么，以及你对他的行为怎么看？”

Lestrade怀疑地看着他，好像在说Sherlock做了些你不知道吗？Mycroft只是安静地看着他。至少加班三天，睡眠不足加饮食不规律，探长的眼睛下有厚重的眼袋和黑眼圈。在狭小的车厢里，他几乎可以闻到对方身上的Subditus费洛蒙气息。

像森林的味道。他强行忍住不深深吸气。探长已经足够紧张，他不想表现得太过分，让自己的Regnator气息惊扰到对方，弄巧成拙就不好看了。

半晌Lestrade回答道：“Sherlock很聪明，非常聪明，或许说是我见过最聪明的人。”他审慎地选择了一下语言，最后还是忍不住说。“也是我见过最浪费才能的人。”

他抓了抓已经已经开始灰白的头发，有些挫败地说：“对我个人来说，他确实是在案件破解过程中帮了很大的忙。但他那种完全不顾其他人的行为也确实带来很多困扰。尤其是只凭着兴趣破案，剩余时间都用在无所事事地闲逛或者吸毒，这点让我非常不舒服。”他顿了下。“他可以成为更好的人，只是他不愿意。”

Mycroft有些惊奇地看着他。Sherlock的聪明他自然知道，只是很少，甚至可以说没有人对他的评价这么高。无怪乎那个麻烦制造者Sherlock最后只跟这一位探长合作。他稍稍向前挪了挪身子，注视着眼前的探长，开始在心里重新估量。

探长有些不安，但被他刻意用放松的姿态掩盖住了。Mycroft在心里微微一笑。

“那么，探长先生，我有一个建议，希望你可以采纳。”

 

2。

 

Lestrade拿着Mycroft给他的文件夹在自己家门口下了车。黑车无声无息地滑走，他转过身目送着它消失在街角，才缓缓拾阶而上。

进了房门，他瘫坐在沙发上，终于长出了一口气。随后十指交叉遮住眼睛。

Sherlock的哥哥Mycorft。简直就像捕食者一样的Ragnator。他几乎能用皮肤感觉到那个男人身体里散发出来的Ragnator气息。冰冷、干燥、占有性的气息，让他的脊梁骨里窜出一股凉意。

危险的男人。

他只在最暴力最狡猾的Ragnator罪犯身上感受过这种毛骨悚然的感觉。Mycroft对他并无恶意，所以他的气息也并无侵略性，只是其本身，确实太鲜明。Sherlock也是Ragnator，也是类似的冰冷，但不具有如此强烈的威压感。也多亏了他跟Sherlock的交往，让他能顺利地抵御Mycroft的气息。

他抹了把头上的汗，用牙齿轻轻咬住拇指边缘，轻微的疼痛窜入脑海，让他稍稍放松了些。

幸好Mycroft戴着戒指。他已经有了结合的伴侣。

Lestrade坐起身来，翻开文件夹。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft看着眼前的监视屏。

他心情很好。昨天和Lestrade探长的会面是个意外的惊喜，探长先生易交谈，容易亲近，敏锐又有主见，是个聪明人。Mycroft喜欢聪明人。

而且还是个没有Vincio伴侣的Subditus。这个是他计划之外，但不能说不好。他是Ragnator，天生就有一分照顾Subditus的本能。一个没有伴侣的Subditus自然而然地就会被在场的Ragnator照顾。虽然就他的观察而言，Lestrade探长并不是喜欢被别人照顾的那类人，但这并不妨碍他伸出小小的援助之手。

屏幕里Lestrade正皱着眉头在电脑上奋力敲打。昨天Mycroft给他的那堆案子估计可以让Sherlock保持一段时间的安静了。

他看着探长锁起的眉头，目光扫到他放在鼠标上的手上。

修长的手指，指甲修得并不像Mycroft自己的那样完美，拇指上有个小伤口。

他看了看，抬起右手放在嘴前轻轻摩挲了下自己的嘴唇。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft要求探长每隔一周给他汇报一次Sherlock的行为。为了“体贴”地减免探长已经被Sherlock压得抬不起头来的文书工作，他特许探长可以电话语音汇报。

Lestrade本人对这样的要求是感激不尽，他对Mycroft的掠食者气场记忆犹新敬谢不敏，能少接触是少接触。

第一次他非常尽忠职守地在周五下午下班后给Mycroft打电话，回答他的却是语音答录机——想也知道那种人不可能留下真实电话，Lestrade摆摆手拂去心里不知为何窜起的失望之感。冰冷清晰的女声告诉他有事情留言，探长于是轻咳一声照着他打好的提纲念了起来（他居然还正儿八经打了提纲！），在充分肯定Sherlock又破了一个案子的神奇能力之后轻描淡写地描述了下他惹是生非，破坏现场，气疯Anderson，摧毁团队合作并且又偷了一次自己的警官证的事迹。他又不傻，名义上是帮Mycroft看着Sherlock，但做哥哥的哪会愿意听自己弟弟的坏话呢？哪怕是“那个”弟弟。

然后周一上班的时候他发现自己的警官证回来了，端端正正摆在桌上，不是Sherlock摸走的那个，是崭新的。他掂量了下，把它揣进口袋里，想着下次要不要抱怨一下苏格兰场的咖啡太难喝了。

第二次他没打提纲，因为他从前一天就开始打腹稿了。依然是语音答录机，他依然非常谨慎地选择措辞夸赞了Sherlock一顿，因为这小混蛋确实这次表现不错，几乎可以算得上得体了。一个碎尸案完全抓住了他的心，让他无暇他顾干些有碍公共安全的事儿。案件依然在侦破中，Lestrade也就模糊带过细节，只在最后楞模地表示感谢费心送回警官证——他要申请可还得多费一个月，去蒙古塔街搜查免不了又要被Sherlock各种冷嘲热讽暴力也不合作。

第三次他是确确实实地忘了要打电话。被碎尸案拖得精疲力竭，案子虽然破了但跟在Sherlock后面满城跑确实也是过了他的年纪。等到他完成报告拖着疲惫的身躯回到公寓已经凌晨1点，推开门躺沙发上迷迷糊糊始终觉得有什么忘了，却因为太累直接昏睡了过去。

第二天早上他被反抗叫嚣的腰背惊醒，同时响起的还有公寓的电话铃——他从来都不知道这间租了有半年的房子里居然还有电话？Lestrade痛苦地揉着脖子爬起来，跌跌撞撞地循声找去，终于在卫生间马桶边上找到了（说真的，谁会在这里安电话？）。

他一屁股坐在马桶上，转着脑袋，能清晰地听见颈椎发出的咔咔声，这让他不敢用力，生怕一用力把自己整瘫了。他用仇恨的眼光盯着那只落满了灰的黄色电话，脑子里生硬地开始转动着齿轮想着是不是哪个凶手想要通过这种折磨耳膜的方式置他于死地。

电话孜孜不倦地响了又响，Lestrade呻吟了一声接了起来。

“早上好，探长先生。”略微尖细的男声传来。Lestrade花了一秒才认出这是谁的声音，然后脑子里咔咔转着的齿轮喀哒一下立刻就位了。该死的，他昨天忘打电话了！

“啊，Holmes先生。”他说，不由自主地在马桶上坐直了身子。

“真是抱歉，昨天实在太忙了。”都拜你那个弟弟所赐。

“Sherlock表现得非常好。”除了再次引发三件小规模骚乱并且成功把Sally气哭了。

“上次跟你说过的那个碎尸案终于在他杰出的才智下破了。”如果没有我们这些给他做牛做马的他连线索的毛都摸不着。

“令弟这次也非常成功地亲手抓获了罪犯。”是的，在拖着我们跑了（徒步！）大半个伦敦城，钻了三十几条小巷并且差点·又·把罪犯放跑也坚决不用警车的情况下。

“而且没有拿我的警官证。”但是拿了Sally的，害得Sally被不明群众痛骂。

“我本来昨天是想给你电话的。”其实我完全忘记了。我被Sherlock气坏了，只想着安慰Sally收拾残局。

“麻烦你今天专程给我电话真是抱歉。”我一点也不抱歉，我脖子很痛，还没睡醒，但眼看着早晨的懒觉泡汤了。

“我都忘了家里还有电话了，找了半天才找到。让你久等了。”你他妈的从哪里得到我自己都不知道的公寓电话？不不，算了我不想知道。

Mycroft在电话里安静地笑了两声，Lestrade立刻住了嘴。他想自己大概是在赞美Sherlock的时候过于咬牙切齿被发现言不由衷了。

“啊，探长先生，不必过于拘束。”Mycroft说。Lestrade在一瞬间痛恨起他这种明显清醒且因为养尊处优休息得当而自然带着慵懒的声音。他的脖子真的痛得快要断了。

“我知道Sherly有很多优点，为别人着想显然不是其中之一。”Mycroft继续说，好像真的以此为憾似的。“而我，则与他相反，我总是尽可能为别人服务的。” 

“探长先生，你的信息反馈对我来说非常重要，因此我希望你能始终记得与我的约定，为保护我们美丽的国家履行你的职责。”哈，Sherlock确实是破坏国家美丽秩序的存在，这点是我唯一答应这项任务的原因。

“我知道你业务繁忙，这样一个小小的电话在你的日程表里很容易被遗忘，想到你周五晚上大概会比较繁忙，也许我需要重新考虑我们的汇报时间，所以我擅自对我们愉快的交谈时间做了个小小的改动——每周日晚上6点，我亲切的秘书会给你发信息提醒你需要电话我的私人专线。”他顿了下，还没等Lestrade回话，又继续道。“当然，如果事有不凑巧，你遗忘了，就像昨天不幸发生的这样，15分钟后会有司机到你所在位置，邀请你和我小叙。”

“请相信，Sherlock对国家安全是有至关重要的作用的。因此这并不仅仅是身为兄长的叮咛，而是你我身为政府职员的责任。”

“我相信你的尽忠职守，因此也请不要对这个要求等闲视之。”

“谢谢你的合作，探长先生。”说完他挂掉了电话。

Lestrade不可置信地瞪着黄色的听筒。他妈的哪个人刚才说他自己跟弟弟不一样是为别人服务的？大清早打电话到人家家里来就是为了说哦你没给我打电话所以我要警告你下次不打电话我就要上演街头绑架？居然还改时间改到周日晚？周日啊！黄金的周日，连上帝都要休息的周日！！Mycroft那么万能那快去给Sherlock找个Subditus啊！他又不是Sherlock的Subditus凭什么要他管着那个小恶魔啊！

他泄愤地狠狠挂上了电话，又因为动作太大扭到了脖子而忍不住呻吟了一声。

 

第四次，Lestrade没等Mycroft“亲切的”秘书提醒，在6点差几分的时候就打了电话，不出所料还是语音答录机，但Lestrade知道Mycroft肯定会听着。他心里因为对Mycroft的不满而假装不知道，喂喂喂了好几声，装模作样地扯了两句废话，最后遗憾地表示因为Mycroft不在，所以他就不汇报了，反正Mycroft该知道的肯定早就通过监视器看到了。根据约定Mycroft不可以强迫他做二次汇报，也就不用再见Mycroft了。他因为耍了小小的花招而暗自得意，好心情一直保持到第二天一个无聊的Sherlock因为偷潜入库被扭送到他办公室为止。

第五次，Lestrade正打算故技重施，却不想Mycroft本人接了电话。Lestrade觉得自己好像被恶作剧逮个正着的学生，一时哑口无言。Mycroft倒是好整以暇，慢条斯理地替他一条条说出Sherlock本周惹下的祸端。Lestrade一开始有点吃惊，随后开始愤怒。全部已知道的事实为何还需要占用他宝贵的周日晚上来做并无意义的汇报呢？到底是谁滥用职权违背秩序？  
他必定是把这种轻蔑和愤怒表现了出来，因为Mycroft那种得意洋洋的语调渐渐变得沉稳谦和。Lestrade不得不承认光是听Mycroft好像念判决书一样一条批判Sherlock的罪行让他很是受用。当然，肯定不是因为Mycroft好听得要死的声音。

他终于在Mycroft挫败地读着“甩掉了三个跟班，骗他们在垃圾桶里找了一下午不存在的女士内衣”时忍俊不禁地笑了。Mycroft也笑了起来。他们就算扯平了。

后来Lestrade就自觉的周日晚6点电话Mycroft的私人专线了，也再也没有遇见过答录机，Mycroft总是会在两声铃响后接起。他们谈Sherlock——是的，总是会从Sherlock开始，有什么会比Sherlock新搞出来的破坏更好的话题呢？但不仅仅是Sherlock。Mycroft有一次在Lestrade哼着利物浦队歌时插嘴进来谈论足球，足球也变成了他们的话题。后来是音乐，后来是街头的糕点店。

改变总是不知不觉地发生的。两个月过去后Lestrade差不多是在期待周日晚的电话了。

 

嘿，我有一个不错的朋友呢。他对着周一早上出现在桌上，冒着腾腾的热气，明显不是用苏格兰场难以入口的速溶冲剂泡出来的咖啡微笑。

 

 

3.

如果不是知道Mycroft已经有结合的伴侣了，Lestrade偶尔会觉得Mycroft是在追他。

自从某次Mycroft在非双周打错来电话后他们电话的频率已经提高到每周一次，说话的时间也渐渐越来越长，也越来越和Sherlock没有关系。

Mycroft是个很好的聊天对象，知道什么时候笑，什么时候搭腔，什么时候沉默，什么时候用他特有的冷幽默逗得Lestrade前仰后合。

偶尔他们也不电话，Mycroft会叫司机开着他的那辆黑车载Lestrade去他新发现的什么地方吃晚餐。通常都是不引人注意的小店，价格不贵，两人平摊后就更少——Lestrade很感谢Mycroft没带他去那些奢华的饭店，不然他下个月的薪水不知道还剩多少够房租。

 

Mycroft在他身边再也没有放出过第一次见面时候那种侵略性的气息，而变得柔和清凉，就像山间泉水。他的Mate似乎和他相处得很好，中和了他那种令人畏惧的气息。Lestrade不无好奇地想，不知道是怎样的人呢，能让Mycroft也为之折服。

人人都有自己的另一半。牧师总是这么说。

 

他们从来不谈自己的另一半。Lestrade不谈戒指，Mycroft不谈Mate。他们就像两个远离了家庭的丈夫，偶尔凑在一起聊聊足球，聊聊音乐。Lestrade想这大概也就是Mycroft定亅位的他们关系吧——两个朋友，快乐的丈夫偶尔从婚姻的幸福牵挂里探出头来享受下个人自由空间。

至少，他是期待自己这样想的。不要把别人的好意都当作不怀好意。更不要自作多情。

他们相处愉快，谈笑晏晏，挥手作别都无比潇洒。

 

一切本来都很好的。工作顺利，偶尔为Sherlock擦屁股，时常和比Sherlock更有趣许多倍的哥哥聊天。好生活，好朋友，平稳淡定安康。

——直到某天早上他从梦里醒来，浑身汗湿，眼泪朦胧。

他沉默地起身，走到浴室打开龙头，任由冰凉的水冲过全身，淋湿了衣服。

他伸出手，五指张开，按在墙壁上，水从指缝间流过，从戒指上滚落，落在浴缸里激不起一个水花。他慢慢地抽回右手，翻过来仔细看着指纹，然后慢慢地抽回左手，轻轻地合掌，稍稍旋转右手掌，右手五指插进左手五指的空隙，深深地陷进去，直至指根压着指根，就像那些缔结仪式的伴侣们握手的方式一样。

他十指紧扣，握成拳头，戒指格得他的右手指根很疼，他也不以为意。他只是用额头抵着拳头，闭着眼睛低垂着头。

忏悔的姿势。

 

这一个周日Lestrade没有打电话，Mycroft打来电话他只推脱累，没有多说。接下来的一周他亦是找借口出差避开了Mycroft的邀约。想见Mycroft的心如蚊蝇叮啄着Lestrade，但更大的罪恶感则撕扯着他——多可怕，想和别的Subditus争夺一个Ragnator，更不要说，那是Mycroft，他为数不多的好朋友，已有伴侣的快乐丈夫！他只是一个普通的Subditus，很有可能和Mycroft不合，不，几乎是百分之百不合。Mycroft是那么优秀，而他自己又是那么平凡，他们不可能是相合的伴侣。他感叹自己不知不觉间又走了和Jacline的老路，甚至更惨——不合的支配者和从属者爱侣比单纯的从属者爱侣更令人憎恶。

他有点后悔自己过去没有积极地寻找伴侣了。被费洛蒙吸引而栓住一生也不见得是不幸福的事，至少比拆散别人的家庭要道德得多了。

他惴惴不安地等待了第三周，Mycroft直接把车开到他家门口来了。

Lestrade在阳台上看着那辆黑色的美洲豹轻巧而无声无息地停在门口，心中五味杂陈。Mycroft会怎么看他呢？怎么看他这样一个名为朋友却在肖想枕席的人呢？会觉得他是个不知耻的从属者么？那样也罢，就让这段友情成为Lestrade独自珍藏的回忆好了。

他看着Mycroft打开车门走出来。他今天穿得很随意，单穿着一件浅蓝的衬衣，袖子卷在手肘，露出雪白的手腕。Lestrade几乎不受控制地注视着他修长的手指。他看着那只手如何轻巧地合上车门，如何随意地捋了下袖子，如何拂过手腕，如何微微抬起瞄了眼表，如何弓成弯弓轻轻在门上轻叩。

他深深地吸了口气，又吐了出去，走下楼去开门。

如果要结束，也要完满地结束。

 

 

他们享用了一顿美好的晚餐。席间Lestrade无法不注意到Mycroft有多迷人。他没平时那么整齐的姜红色头发在灯光下闪耀着光彩，他的眼睛随着光线会变幻颜色，从冰蓝到灰青，他的嘴唇薄且湿润，常常吐出妙人之语。还有他的手。天啊他的手。他好像从来都没有仔细看过似的看着他的手。

指甲修得整齐，圆润。指节和肌肉融为一体，颀长的骨骼隐隐地露出，并不明显，只包裹在苍白的皮肤下，恰到好处。手背上隐约有静脉显现。

Mycroft点了小牛排，他以无与伦比的高雅切着牛排，没有发出一点声音。他松松握着银刀叉，点、拉、蘸、戳，显得手指修长美丽，更衬得无名指上戒指闪耀无比。

Lestrade只觉得又悲伤又快乐。他拿过酒来一饮而尽。84年的葡萄酒，据Mycroft强烈推荐，确实有着与众不同的醇厚香味。Lestrade却没有心思品茗，只想一醉方休。

他真的、真的从来没有像这样嫉妒过一个人般嫉妒Mycroft的伴侣。

 

 

一瓶酒下去Lestrade终于成功把自己灌得半醉，半开玩笑地要拉着Mycroft去逛酒吧。Mycroft有些犹豫，但不愿拂了Lestrade的兴致，便遂了他的意，两个人开着玩笑一路走进就近的酒吧。

酒吧里人群熙攘，接踵摩肩，Lestrade小心地穿过人群，不去碰到别人的手。

来酒吧玩的大部分人都是没带手套没带戒指的，换句话说，积极找伴儿的一群。年轻人们浑身散发着急需归属的费洛蒙气息，相互摩擦着身体，急不可待地用指尖扫过别人的手背，寻觅着属于自己的另一半。

Lestrade摇着头，在嘈杂的音乐里竭力冲酒保大吼，要了两瓶酒，递给随后跟上来的Mycroft一瓶。两人敲敲瓶子，靠在吧台上看台下人们欢乐地跳舞扭动着。

 

也许是那晚上心情太坏，也许是酒吧里人们太开心，也许是未结合的人们散发出来的气息太强烈，也许……也许他只是想暂时放纵一下从未结合的自然本性，Lestrade暂时忘记了明天还要上班的现实，喝了一杯接一杯，靠得离Mycroft越来越近。

动感的音乐里，Mycroft必须要冲着他的耳朵喊话他才听得见。Mycroft的气息吐在他的耳朵里，让他的身体一阵颤栗。

他记不清自己是在第几杯时彻底醉倒了，只记得Mycroft的眼睛被霓虹灯光映衬得闪闪发光，看着他好像看着自己的伴侣，那么温柔，那么深情。他的气味暖和和的，带着酒香，指不定就是这气味让Lestrade彻底醉倒了。

有那么一个瞬间，Lestrade自己也记不得了，大概是Mycroft说了什么有趣的话，他笑得太开心，他们干杯干得太用力，他的指尖和Mycroft的指尖触到了一起。

 

好像从脚底开始的热度席卷了他，世上的一切都开始眩晕，眼前绽开五彩的花朵，什么都看不到，什么都感觉不到，只看得到Mycroft睁大的眼睛。

这酒里不是下了什么药吧。他大笑着说。这个药效还真是神奇，我看到天堂了。

不知从哪里来的快乐从内心里冒出来，让他止不住地笑，止不住地笑，笑的眼泪都要掉出来，想要把手放在Mycroft身上。于是他这样做了，双手向前紧紧地抱住了Mycroft的脖子，不顾手上的酒杯掉落在地洒了Mycroft一身。

他一定是醉得太厉害，因为他感觉到Mycroft也紧紧抱住了他。

他很快就失去了意识。

 

 

4.  
Lestrade被欲裂的头疼惊醒的时候依然感觉自己处于一种温暖的像是在水里漂浮一样的感觉中。非常舒适，好像回到母体一般让人放松。

他睁开眼睛，动动身体，立刻意识到床上还有一个人。同时意识到的还有，他的手被牵住了。

 

恐惧几乎是瞬间铺天盖地地袭来。他缓缓转过身去，不意外看见Mycroft正在缓缓醒来。他眨着还未清醒的眼睛，似乎对从两人的结合处传来的恐惧感到疑惑。

如果不是快要被吓疯Lestrade会觉得刚醒的Mycroft很迷人的。但是不，不！他做了什么？！

他几乎是一跃而起，甩开两人连结的手。

猛然断开的连结让他们两人都痛苦地叫了一声，Lestrade几乎被心脏处骤然爆出的疼痛击倒在地。

他跌跌撞撞地走向门口，连头都不敢回。

“Mycroft，真的，真的，非常，抱歉，非常非常抱歉。我不知道昨晚上发生了什么。”他结结巴巴地说，同时对忍不住想要回去的自己非常唾弃。一离开Mycroft他全身就失去了那温暖，好像全身和全心都在吸引着他靠近床边，靠近Mycroft身边，跪在他脚边，吻他的手，让自己躺下，让Mycroft摸遍他全身，加强这连结。他被这幻象吸引，又被想着这幻象的自己吓到，恐惧得几乎发起抖来。

“真的，非常，非常，对不起。我想我们还是不要再见面了。”他出了卧室门，走向门口，每远离Mycroft一步心脏和手就更疼一分，就像被撕扯一样，他几乎可以看到连结正在不甘地挣扎，想要加强，想要把他拽回Mycroft身边。

但是这不可能，连结是无形的，看不见，摸不着，所以不存在。

他一步步走到门口，打开房门，终于忍不住心灵和肉体的双重疼痛回过头来看了眼Mycroft。

Mycroft站在卧室门口，昨天没来得及换下的衣服皱皱巴巴的，和素来整洁的他丝毫不搭。他的脸上毫无表情，眼睛被挡在阴影里看不清楚神色。像冰山一样的气息又弥漫了出来，几乎像有实体一样迅速充满了整个房间。

 

多可笑，Lestrade有一个瞬间想要在这个气息下匍匐，像那些没有尊严的从属者一样跪在支配者面前痛哭流涕。

他转过头去。

“我要去上班了。为了我们俩都明白的原因，请不要再和我有接触了。”

他顿了下，从被迫断开的连结处传来的撕裂般的痛楚让他哽咽了。

真是个难看的结束。他在心里说。

“Farewell，Holmes先生。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft觉得自己简直要疯了。不，疯这个词不可能出现在他身上，只能用身体失去控制来形容，不是头脑，他自认为对头脑的控制还是成功的。

之前一直进行得很完美。探长是个谨慎的人，传统又守旧，他一直恪守着最小心的方法慢慢地接近他，好不容易得到他的信任，甚至连连结都建立了，怎么居然还被切断了呢？还是被Gregory切断的。

所以他痛恨这种被费洛蒙统治的关系。一点也不稳定。本来以为探长会是个值得放心的从属者，但现在看来根本不是这样。

身为一个支配者，被自己的从属者当面切断连结这种事，Mycroft感到从未有过的挫败。

他对于身为支配者的自己一向很有自信，虽然从来没有遇见过真正相合的从属者，但哪怕在国会这种支配者遍地的地方，他的气场都是无人能及，如果不是他刻意收敛，很多在国会工作的从属者怕是会受不住晕倒。

挑中Gregory做从属者是有原因的。Mycroft被妈咪催了很久，虽然用戒指止住外面的流言，但这个谎言一戳就破，有很多人知道他没有自己的从属者。万一被政敌送来一个和他相合的从属者，只需要手那么轻轻一碰，啪一声，Mycroft Holmes从此就要任由别人予所欲求了。随着年龄渐长，羽翼渐丰，这种危险越来越大，他可不愿意看自己辛苦经营一朝成空。他也不想贸然寻找从属者，这样更容易给抓住把柄。拖拖拉拉寻寻觅觅这么多年，他都快怀疑世上有没有相合的从属者了，直到一个探长机缘巧合撞上门来。

有过爱侣情史的从属者，有比这更好的选择吗？以爱侣的方式装成相合，堵住别人的嘴。更何况Gregory还是个忠诚的好人，只要自己好好待他，想必会不离不弃。

Mycroft倒是没有想过Gregory会真的是自己的相合者。应该说，这样反倒打乱了他的一切计划。

 

就像现在。他丢下手头工作不管，已经盯着监视器里的探长盯了快十五分钟了。探长脸色憔悴，正在冲着一个警务人员发火。他手抓着一卷文书，正摔在桌子上，手指戳着其中的错误一个个点过去。

我的Gregory，他在心里默默地说。我的。那被切断的连结微弱地颤栗了下，好似要回应他的心情似的。

 

他翻开一卷文件，看了没几行又忍不住抬眼去看监视器。探长颓然地坐在椅子上，用手撑着头。Mycroft注视着他，用手靠着嘴唇，轻轻微笑起来。

我的从属者。他想。我有一个从属者了，我在这世上并不是孤独的。

他想起昨天晚上Gregory抱紧他的热量，靠在他怀里的重量，鼻息吐在脸颊，热辣滚烫。他想起他半夜一直睡不着，一遍遍用手指犁过Gregory的头发，粗短的头发扎着他的手掌痒痒的。他想起他一根一根吻过Gregory的手指，因为激动而全身颤抖。他想起他终于把两人的手交织在一起后那充盈全身的甜美，那几乎是唱着歌的连结……那么多的美好。

他眼神一黯，昨晚上的一切好像梦一场，遗留给他的只有破碎的连结还在飘荡，心脏和手指根依然由于连结的断裂抽痛不已。

他有些烦躁地关掉监视屏，转回头集中注意力到文件上。

 

无穷无尽的会议，无穷无尽的文件，无穷无尽的谈判。这个世界是真的少了Mycroft就会少转一秒。他像上满发条的机器一样全速运转，把自己全身心投入到维护世界和平的任务中去。因为只有这样，他好像才像是那个无所不能的Holmes先生，而不是那个因为失去从属者而被自己紊乱的费洛蒙折磨得痛不欲生的Mycroft。

 

他无法进食，因为食物的味道会变，最喜欢的甜点尝起来也没有甜味，变得干涩。喝水是苦的。睡不着，因为连结会因为饥渴而疼痛难忍。

他连续地工作，逼着自己睁大眼睛瞪着文件，视频等等随便什么只要不会让他联想到他失去的从属者的东西。

没有用。他们之前沟通了太久，他知道了太多有关Gregory的信息。都怪他影印机一样的脑子吧，Gregory只要说过一遍的事情他就忘不掉。民生问题让他想起Gregory的工资，国防问题让他想起Gregory的枪，医疗问题他会想Gregory会不会受伤，甚至连他妈的教育问题他会想起Gregory津津乐道的高中母校！

这一切的一切，Mycroft都可以忍受，他习惯忍耐就像习惯等待，习惯Sherlock无所不在的恶作剧，习惯人们对他的夹枪暗棒。

从来只相信理智的Mycroft第一次意识到，这个世界上最幸运的事，就是遇上和你相合的Subditus，世界上最不能忍耐的事，就是这个Subditus不属于你。

 

 

5.  
同样被费洛蒙的失控折磨得寝食难安的Lestrade这一周过得如同地狱。

是的，是他断掉了两人的连结，因为他觉得这是正确的，但不代表他不痛苦。相反他痛苦极了。他不知道Mycroft是不是也像他这样痛苦，他只知道他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着后悔，叫嚣着需要Mycroft，需要支配者，需要抚慰。

他现在大概能理解为什么失去伴侣的人会发狂了。因为他就处于失去神志的边缘了。

他无缘无故地冲Sally（Subditus）大吼大叫，又无缘无故地冲Anderson（Regnator）微笑，更离谱的是他甚至试图去碰Dimmick（Regnator）！幸好他在快要碰到的时候及时清醒收了回来。他的费洛蒙如此紊乱以至他完全控制不了自己的气息，被他焦躁又寻求配偶的气息吸引而来的Regnator不止Dimmick一个，半个苏格兰场的Regnator们用各种各样的借口往他办公室凑。他想碰他们，他知道，那些Regnator也想碰他，想安抚这濒临崩溃的从属者。他们有的已经结合，有的还没有，Lestrade知道他们只是本能地受不了看到Subditus痛苦，但Lestrade不想冒险让自己再来一次Vincio。他干脆地锁了房门，任由Regnator们在门外不安地窥探。

他知道没有人能让他平静下来。除了一个人，只是这可能已经被他亲手斩断了。这样想着，他残存的连结又开始痛苦地哀鸣起来。

快要下班的时候，局长助理叫他去办公室。他小心地避开可能会遇到那些Regnator同事的路径，走进局长助理办公室。

局长助理是个Subditus，他表情严肃地问Lestrade：“Gregory，你和你的Regnator发生什么了？”

Lestrade苦笑了一声。“我不知道局里面对我的私生活如此关注。”他作势要起身。“我们挺好的，谢谢关心。”

局长助理挥手让他坐下：“Gregory，别扯谎了，你的Subditus气息一直很稳定，但自从这周一上班开始一直疯狂散发着求偶的信号。”他指了指外面佯装走过的一个Regnator。“局子里没结合的Regnator都快为你疯狂了。”

Lestrade脸红了下。“真的，没什么。”他欲盖弥彰地加上一句。“大概欲求不满吧。”说着自以为幽默地一笑。

局长助理没笑。他上上下下地扫视了Lestrade一眼，道：“Gregory，我其实早就知道你从来没有Vincio过了。”

Lestrade没有吭声，坐得笔直。

局长助理叹了口气，摇摇头说：“你不愿意告诉我我可以理解，但你没有结合就不能阻止别人来追你，这是天分职责，并且，”他抬头示意了下从窗外走过的另一个Regnator。“我不管发生了什么让你突然决定从这周开始找伴侣，你都必须停止这样。”他皱了皱眉头。“简直像孔雀发情。”

“快点找个合适的Regnator，不一定百分百相合，其实只要有30%相合人们就能结合了。要么去纵欲一场，收回你的气息。你这样我半个苏格兰场都不能正常干活了。”说完他挥挥手，示意Lestrade出去。

Lestrade老脸一红，出了门。

只要30%相合就可以结合吗？Lestrade不知道是如释重负还是失落空空。

和Mycroft的相合能达到多少呢？既然可以切断那应该不是100%吧。

他苦笑了下，摇了摇头，对着不远处投来担心视线的Regnator同事点头微笑。

 

他第一次开始认真地思考寻找支配者。世界上相合的支配者不可能只有Mycroft一个，更何况Mycroft还不是100%相合。既然已经不会再见，就把这一页翻过去，重新走上新的生活吧。就像Jacline那时候抛弃他那样，只不过这次他是先转身的那个。

他接触了几个局里面没结合过的Regnator，但他们不是太青涩就是太激动，要么耀武扬威地要显示自己的Regnator风范，竟然试图让Lestrade跪下，Lestrade当场就给了他一个过肩摔丢了出去，要么就是上来就要抓手，被Lestrade用手铐铐在桌子边上蹲了半下午。其他的Lestrade更是没有兴趣接触——连气息都不喜欢不要说相合了。

他偷偷注册了相亲网站，但看到上面太多年轻的俊男靓女时又觉得自己太老，各种条件都不算出色，因此只简单地填了基本信息，留了个手机电话。没想到很快接到了回复——大概是人们觉得他这么大年纪的Subditus居然从来没有Vincio过很是珍稀吧。

他模糊地知道自己喜欢什么样的类型，那也是他一直喜欢的类型——高挑个子，修长手指，喜欢音乐，格调高雅——大概因为他自己不是那样的人吧。

他挑了一个差不多符合条件的约在酒吧见面——最好是酒吧，灯光昏黄朦胧，等下了决心先牵手再看清免得后悔。

 

 

到了周五晚上，Lestrade把自己收拾得还算得体，朝着酒吧的方向进发了。

走到酒吧门口时候，他忽然踌躇了。走进去，这就会是新的一条路了。也许从此以后就要和这个今天晚上只见过一次面的人共度一生了。自暴自弃地想，从此有Regnator照顾自己也不是坏事。

但他却止不住地被心里升起的冷气攥住，瑟瑟发抖。他看着酒吧外面的车流来往，牵手走过的情侣刺痛了他的双眼。

他终于下定决心要转身，却注意到街角有一个监视摄像头。

他注视着那个摄像头，那摄像头也注视着他。

Lestrade走上前去。他也不知为什么，大概是心里头残存的连结还在翕动着，诉说着什么。

摄像头下面正好有个废弃的脚手架，他把它搬过来，吃力地爬了上去，直到可以和摄像头平视。

他看着那摄像头，擦去上面积的灰尘，灰尘飞扬起来，呛得他咳嗽了几声。他轻轻抚摸着镜头，然后伸出右手，在镜头面前缓缓地脱掉左手无名指上的戒指。戴了许多年的戒指卡得很紧，拽得他的手指根生痛，他也不管，只费力地拔下，扔掉。随后把手放在唇前，亲吻那戒痕。

然后他把手贴到摄像头上，遮住了镜头。

“接下来，就不要看了。”

他轻轻地说。

 

 

酒吧里，那个约他的人正翘着脚等他，如他约定一样点了两杯酒，体贴地给他留了个吸烟区的位子。

没他记录里说得那么高，但挺帅气的。

“我叫Moriaty。Jim Moriaty。叫我Jim就好。”那个快乐的Regnator对他挤挤眼睛道。

“很高兴认识你，将要成为我另一半的先生。”

 

6.

那个夜晚在Lestrade的记忆里只有支棱破碎的碎片。

他记得自己见到了约会的对象，风趣幽默的Jim。Jim喜欢戏剧，非常聪明，品味高雅，和他谈话非常愉快。只是Lestrade不知为何无法对他产生感觉。Jim曾数次借着碰杯想要碰他的手指，都被他不动声色地避开了。

大概因为Jim的气息他不喜欢吧。哪怕佯装得快乐轻松依然有种湿漉漉的阴森感觉。

他喝了不少酒，但没有醉到接受一个没感觉的人。他有点想把按程序接下来的试手推辞掉，但Jim非常期待兴奋，眼睛几乎都要放光了。到最后他推无可推，只好闭了眼睛装作不在意的样子把左手放在桌上，右手垂到桌下握成拳头。

如果Mycroft在就好了。刚被这个念头惊到，Lestrade就感觉左手背被一根冰冷的手指碰到。

从被接触的地方开始，一股寒流冲破血液的阻挡冲进心脏，他觉得眼前盛开片片雪花，听见Jim惊讶地倒吸了一口气，然后在一瞬间失去了知觉。

可是在下一刻接触就停止了。他一面因为连结冻得发抖，一面又因为连结的突然断开而惨叫了一声。伴随而至的则是包裹住右手的另一只手。温暖，有力，把他一把从吧凳上拽了起来裹进怀里。

他几乎是没有意识地转过手腕，伸开了右手掌，非常自然地和那只手十指交叉。

热量从连结处一股股地涌上来，猛烈而疼痛。所有那些疲惫、悲伤全都被洗刷而去，化作海水一样的洪流冲过全身，流进心脏。

他不用睁开眼睛就知道这是谁。

连着两次Vincio让他头晕目眩，他靠在来人身上，朦胧中似乎听见他在愤怒地大喊。然后枪声、震动、打斗……他全部都不记得了，只记得等他清醒过来后，他倒在地上，Mycroft压在他身上，失去了知觉。

酒吧里人都空了，墙上破了一个大洞，地上横七竖八地躺了十来具尸体，没有Jim。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft其实对那个晚上的记忆也很破碎。这对他来说实在少见，姑且把它归因于不稳定的费洛蒙吧。

他暴躁如虎，一整个礼拜把MI5折腾得鸡飞狗跳，Anthea连从不离手的黑莓都暂时停下来，窝在电脑前老实陪他一起熬夜通宵。

他眼睁睁看着Gregory对着监视器摄像头告别，心里绝望如同深渊。

等到他看到手下送来的，那个本来应该正在跟Gregory约会的男子被发现在街角昏迷不醒的报告时，他的绝望一瞬间复苏成了愤怒。

他派人包围了酒吧（当然），命令Anthea在门口守着，自己混了进去（他早该这么做了），正待仔细安排却正好看到一个小个子男子正在跟Lestrade愉快地交谈。

他停住了。他站在不远处，收敛了气息，贪婪地注视着自己拥有过一夜的Subditus。

Gregory瘦了，尽管看得出出门前仔细修整过，依然摆脱不了眼睛下沉重的青色。他在笑，笑得露出两排牙，似乎很开心。

离开我让你这么开心吗？Mycroft不无苦涩地想。

随着他看向Gregory的交谈对象，他觉得自己的血液凝结了。

那竟然是James Moriaty！穷凶极恶的咨询罪犯，曾跟Mycroft交手两个回合，Mycroft耻辱地吃过一次败绩。

他的脑子飞快地转起来：Moriaty是知道Gregory跟我的关系的吗？那约Gregory为了把我引出来吗？但Gregory已经切断了我们的连结……Moriaty除非必要不会轻易现身，他出现在这里说明附近一定有安排……恐怖袭击还是绑架？他正盘算着要如何布局对待，Moriaty忽然欺身上前，半个身子几乎挂在Lestrade身上，靠在他耳边说了什么。Lestrade向后一侧，躲开了他的靠近。

Mycroft咬紧了牙。

不能轻举妄动，不能急躁。谁先出手谁就输了。

Moriaty显然是注意到他的出现，趁着Lestrade没注意向Mycroft抛了个媚眼。

他等了几乎把他一辈子的耐心都消磨光的时间，直到Moriaty继续神色恳切地向Lestrade说了什么。

他睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看到Gregory有些烦恼地深吸了口气，闭上眼睛把手摊在了桌上。那可恨的Moriaty几乎是得意地把手指戳了下去，触到了Gregory的手背。

把你他妈的·脏手·从·我的·Subditus身上拿开！！

Mycroft全身的血液都冲到了头顶。他忘记了所有的布局，径直冲了出去，刚刚来得及把脸色惨白的Gregory搂进怀里。 

Moriaty被他猛地推到地上，怪笑着弹开：“Ice man，你的小宝贝很不错哦！和我很合！真的！我好兴奋啊！好难得碰上这样的人，好想把他吃掉！”

他没有犹豫地掏出枪来对准Moriaty，却被Lestrade抓住了手。

重新建立起来的连结令他一时失了准头，子弹打在Moriaty旁边一个女孩身上。女孩惨叫着倒了下去，Moriaty惊叫着，随后大笑起来：“哇你可真是不择手段啊！可惜迟了！我已经知道你的小探长的味道了！我喜欢他！你可要把他藏好了！”他猥亵地舔了舔下唇。“他的手真美。我会把它割下来作为我的收藏。真的，永久的。作为对你们俩的纪念！”

Mycroft勃然大怒，冲Moriaty咆哮：“你敢动他一根指头看看？！我发誓一定会剁了你的手每一根手指头切下来喂狗！”

“喔呀好怕怕好怕怕。”Moriaty装模做样地说。“可惜你知道对付你我不会空手来的嘛。”

“你瞧，我呀，在来这里之前，安装了炸弹哟！足以炸死这屋子里不少人了。我跟自己打赌，如果你要你的小探长，那我就要这屋子里的人。”Moriaty危险地笑。“如果你要这屋子里的人，那我就要你的小探长。”

他扫了眼Mycroft和Lestrade紧握的双手，笑道：“看样子答案很明白了不是吗？我从你冲出来那时候就知道了。”他故作哀愁地叹气，“唉~本来以为Ice Man能扛得住费洛蒙呢，结果还是敌不过本能吗？我真是太高看你了。失望~失望~~”

Mycroft握紧了拳头，紧紧抱住失去知觉的探长，不想被Moriaty戳中心事。

突然间Moriaty 戏剧化地睁大了眼睛叫道：“哦对了跟你聊得太开心我都忘记啦！因为你的选择显而易见嘛，我早就引爆倒计时啦！还有十秒，刚刚够你跑到出口哟。哦，当然是不带着你的小宝贝的时候。但想也知道，你现在是舍不得放开他的吧？毕竟连结的快感可是那~么强呢！”

“Bye-bye，Ice man，还有小探长。下次再找你们玩。如果你们还能活到下次时~”

随着他的大笑，人们的尖叫，炸弹爆炸了。一时浓烟滚滚，Mycroft只来得及抱住Gregory滚倒在地，记忆就中断了。

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

第二次切断连结的感觉比第一次更糟糕。

他知道这也许就是Moriaty的目的——切断Mycroft的Vincio并以此来伤害他。而Lestrade遂了他的意。

Moriaty赢了，他和Mycroft都输了。一败涂地。

但比起这样的疼痛Lestrade更加不知要如何面对Mycroft，面对十几个受害者家属的控诉。

他是个警察，还是个探长。受害者家属对于恰巧在现场的他竟然不知犯罪分子的存在（甚至还和他谈笑风生乃至发生Vincio！他是不是包庇罪犯？）并及时地救出那些人（大多数都是未结合的孩子！）而愤怒，堵住他的门谩骂，恐吓信件都寄到办公室里来了。

而他自己，更难以面对的是自己竟然因为连结而昏倒，没有阻止悲剧，甚至连阻止的企图都没有。

只因为他沉浸在那甜美的连结里。

甜美似毒药，深深划出12条血痕，横在Mycroft和他之间。

他不怪Mycroft，Mycroft是他的Regnator，Regnator保护自己的Subditus是生命的第一本能。

他只是恨自己的软弱。

他依然如常上班，顶着受害者家属的谩骂兢兢业业地工作。

他依然是Gregory Lestrade，苏格兰场破案率最高的探长，Sherlock Holmes唯一的保护伞。

他的生活没有改变，唯一的不同只是他戴上了手套。

一副黑色有如丧礼般的手套。

 

7.

Mycroft很少后悔过什么事。因为如果要后悔的话就实在太多了。没有和Sherlock多亲近一点，没有听妈妈的话加入牛津，没有去学做甜点……

所有的后悔其实只是遗憾，因为可以做而没做，一时懒惰，不能弥补。淡淡小小的遗憾，层层叠叠地铺起，轻飘飘的并不能在他石头一样冷硬的心里留下痕迹。

真的可以用后悔来形容的，是让Gregory失望。

因为真正的后悔很痛，那种把自己的手剁下来送到那个人面前赔礼道歉但对方也不会接受的痛。一想到就心里发酸，胃里纠结，手指忍不住要交叉抵在额前。

可是忏悔也没用。因为上帝不在你这边。

一直关照着他的上帝把脸转了过去，不去看，不怜悯，不作为。

 

他去找医生开了遏制费洛蒙的药。很有效，至少可以吃，可以喝，可以睡，和平时的他没有区别。工作也没有区别，一天16个小时，一周七天。

他觉得自己也应该向前走了。不再去关注苏格兰场的报告，不再去看连接着探长办公室的监视屏，不再神经质一样一遍又一遍抚摸自己的左手。

可是等他意识到时，他加倍了摄像头的数量，甚至专门派了一支小队跟着探长。

他大概只是没有办法忍受熟悉的人从眼前消失。

如果Gregory不是他的Subditus，他有时候会这样想，如果他们不相合。

他打开药品倒出一粒药，丢进嘴里吃掉。

刚刚激动起来的费洛蒙被药效压了下去。四肢里泛出深切的酸痛。

只要想到Gregory，他就克制不住自己的气息，需要靠吃药镇静。

他早就药物过量，也许这辈子没办法再兴奋了。

他想着Gregory，想着他。明明药效还在，那种费洛蒙不甘退去的酸麻疼痛还在，他的心依然鼓动起来，切切地呼唤着，切切地渴求着，想要Gregory，想要把他拽进怀里，看他安睡，看他平安，看他微笑。

他从来没听说过连结在切断后被药物压抑还能翕动人心的。

他很想否认，但他不是那种无视事实的人。

那就是，除去费洛蒙的影响，如果Gregory不是他的Subditus，他也依然想要他。

如果，这就叫做爱，那爱真的是令人后悔的东西。

 

Mycroft一直知道只要自己想，几乎可以做成一切想做的事。但成熟的标志就在于知道有很多事情并不是由他所决定的。他控制不了Sherlock，只是其中很重要一件，他不能和Gregory建立连结，是另一件。

这两件事哪件对他影响更大很难说，但当这两件事凑到一起，他的麻烦就大了。

看到探长戴手套，他心里很高兴，至少不会再有人窥伺他的宝物了。即使这宝物明明白白拒绝了他，但也不属于别人。这有点自欺欺人，聊胜于无而已。

但Sherlock不一样。Sherlock，那个无法无天，做什么都像做实验一样的Sherlock，不知为何对探长的手套起了很大兴趣，一直找机会想要把它扒下来。

Mycroft一开始和探长的关系是委托他监视照顾Sherlock，虽然他本人和探长的关系已经切断，但探长似乎把这项工作执行得很好。Sherlock无论惹出什么样的祸端探长都会一边骂骂咧咧一边帮他收拾好。

Sherlock还并不感恩戴德的样子。Mycroft不止一次觉得他弟弟就是一白眼狼。

他很想和Sherlock交换身份，哪怕只是一天，换取和Gregory一起工作的机会。

他嫉妒Sherlock。嫉妒这种非理性的、最丑恶且没有原因的情绪出现在他身上是Mycroft始料未及的。尤其是嫉妒对象是Sherlock时更是没有道理。天杀的，Sherlock是他弟弟！

而且Gregory已经明明白白地拒绝了他，两次！就连他自己，也处于并不适合发生Vincio的位置。他只是无法控制这种凶狠的情绪——想要把探长关在笼子里，任何人都不要碰，任何人都不能看。他甚至因为探长对别人的和颜悦色而发怒。

探长不知道，当然，所以这怒火只能自己吞下，酿造成深沉的苦涩。

别的人也就罢了，他知道只要自己想，可以用各种方式移除。可为什么偏偏是Sherlock？为什么是那个不能用权势改变，凡事跟他对着干的Sherlock？为什么是那个他也无计可施的Sherlock？

他嫉妒Sherlock理所当然地往Gregory座位上一坐翘着腿噼噼啪啪说话，嫉妒他一个短信Gregory就急急忙忙赶上门帮他收拾烂摊子。

Gregory对Sherlock真好，忠诚守信，替他周旋，照顾他的生活——就像是，就像是一个Subditus对Regnator那样。

他那不拘世俗的天才弟弟，似乎是比他有着更耀眼的光芒，那么，吸引探长也是理所当然吧？毕竟，Sherlock也是姓Holmes的Regnator，聪明绝顶，高挑漂亮，品味高雅。并且，未Vincio过。他们连气息都有几分相似。

一开始把探长推向Sherlock的是Mycroft自己，他现在就要咀嚼这枚苦果了。

他知道自己这样很丑恶，那是他最亲爱的小弟弟，除了Gregory之外，没有人能容忍他，如果能和Gregory Vincio的话，妈妈也会很高兴的。只是一想到这个念头，一想到Gregory会成为别人的Subditus，他的愤怒就像乌云一样聚集，遏制不住地控制了他的情绪。

Sherlock已经夺走了他太多——妈妈的关爱，Gregory的照顾，现在，连Gregory本人也要被夺走吗？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

好容易把一个好奇心过剩的Sherlock打发掉，Lestrade一身疲惫地走在回家路上。他很累，并且无法克制地想Mycroft。

越想就越疼，越疼就越想。好像自我折磨一样地要把结疤的伤口一遍遍撕开，用舌头舔舔，把疤痕吃掉，品尝到血腥味就会很满足。自虐一样的快感。我果然是Subditus。他漠不关心地想。

他到了家，打开门，立刻被一股沉重的气息压住了。

Mycroft坐在沙发上，支着手，一只腿架在另一只腿上。

Lestrade觉得自己的心跳慢了半拍。自从上次酒吧爆炸案之后他已经有近两个月没有见过Mycroft了。他一时分辨不出心里涌上来的是辛酸还是快乐。

Mycroft似乎和上次见到不同，他仰头看Lestrade，面无表情。

Lestrade挑眉。Mycroft的气息和以往完全不一样，沉重压抑，侵略性地占据了整个空间。他觉得不舒服，好像身体不由自主地想要弯下。

“嘿，我不记得给过你钥匙。”Lestrade开口，为了缓和一下气氛。“私入民宅我可以逮捕你的。”

“那么就来。”Mycroft答道，他的气息更加直接地针对Lestrade，Lestrade几乎能感觉到那针刺般的痛感，好像有实体一般。他膝盖一软，几乎要跪下去。

“过来。”Mycroft注意到他的窘境，伸出一只手。“过来，Gregory。”他刻意压低了声音，听起来有点沙哑。

Lestrade全心都在抵抗着不要过去，但身体不由自主地动了，走向Mycroft，并且顺从地跪一只腿在沙发上，正好在Mycroft身边。

发生什么了？Lestrade惊异地想。旋即被Mycroft的气息包裹了。粘稠厚实的气息围绕着他全身，遮住他的眼睛和口鼻，辛香的味道让他头晕目眩。让他想要下沉，下沉，放下一切……

他猛然惊醒，挣扎起来。Mycroft是在做什么？疯了么？一时间他脑子里转过许多画面：Sally流着泪被迫向Anderson屈服……Jacline牵着新人的手投给他冷漠的眼神……死去的Regnator少年……爸爸和妈妈温柔但悲伤地抚摸他的脸……

停下！Mycroft！我本来以为……本以为你会是不一样的……

他挣扎着想抬头，却被更强大的压力迫着低下头去。更多“顺从”的意念流进他的身体，让他渐渐丧失了力量。

Regnator啊，掠夺性的同类，竟然还做梦和Regnator发展浪漫关系的自己真是太蠢了。

到最后，Regnator眼中只有“从属”者，顺从且失去自我的从属者才是他们所想要的——哪怕那是Mycroft，Lestrade曾经错误地觉得可以平等交往的朋友。

怎么可能平等呢，一开始就错了。就算一开始觉得可以，但一旦知道是相合的Subditus就立刻只剩下支配-从属关系了。

那个温和高贵的朋友早就不存在了。

擅自爱上你，真是对不起。

Lestrade哀鸣了一声，停止了反抗。

 

8.

 

Mycroft放了一只手在Lestrade肩上微微用力，Lestrade立刻低下头，弯下身去，几乎半个身子挂在Mycroft身上，好像着迷一样嗅着Mycroft的耳朵和颈项。

Mycroft用一只手拨开他的腿，放在肩上的手更加用力，Lestrade两只腿都跪了下去，跪坐在Mycroft身上，头靠在Mycroft脖子旁边。

Mycroft用左手搂着他，右手顺着他的肩膀一路慢慢地往下摸，摸到手腕，然后是手套。他把Lestrade的左手托起，十指交叉，绕到背后。这个姿势很别扭，但Lestrade一动不动。

“你今天，”Mycroft咬着Lestrade的耳朵说。Lestrade因为被吐进耳朵的热气而瑟缩了下。“给Sherlock看了你的手？”

他猛地一拉手，Lestrade痛叫一声。

“Gregory，你难道不知道，”他用手指捻着那薄薄的手套，感受下面的骨骼皮肤。“你的手是我的？”

他长长地叹息一声，松开卡紧Lestrade的右手，侧过头，双手捧着他的脸，顺着额顶到鼻梁，用唇息轻轻地触碰，停在嘴唇处。

Lestrade紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇也抿得紧紧的。

“不愿意我碰你？”Mycroft说，语带哀伤。Lestrade没有反应。

“宁愿是Sherlock也不愿意是我？”Lestrade低下头，头发扫到他的脖子，避开他的脸。

Mycroft等了一会儿，Lestrade依然没有反应。他咽下从心底冒出的叹息，用一只手托起Lestrade下巴，凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇——接吻和性器官接触一样，会产生轻微的Vincio反应。

可是没有，没有鲜花盛开，也没有潺潺流水。他湿润了Lestrade的嘴唇，那么柔软，却依旧紧闭如同蚌壳。他小心地舔舐，吻他的眼睛，吻他的睫毛，轻咬他的下巴和喉结。

Lestrade微微颤抖着，却依旧没有让步。

Mycroft的眼神开始狂躁，力气也变得更大。他一把把Lestrade推开，Lestrade从沙发上跌落，坐在地上。

“跪下！”Mycroft低吼。他全身的气息都旋转起来，挟裹着他的愤怒向Lestrade扑去。

Lestrade扑通两腿跪地，正俯伏在Mycroft身前。Mycroft冷酷地看着他，用手抓着他的头发向后仰去，露出修长的脖子。

“手给我。”他命令道。

Lestrade抬起左手，递到Mycroft手里。Mycroft盯着那黑色布料包裹着的完美形体，几乎可以想象出里面躯体的样子。他用左手托起那只手，右手反反复复摩擦上面套着的布料，把光滑的布料折磨得褶皱不堪。

“你是我的。Gregory。”他低声说。“绝不让给别人。”

然后他用右手拇指和食指尖轻轻夹住那薄薄的布料，准备向后拽。

Lestrade全身都颤抖了起来。Mycroft抬起头，赫然发现他心爱的Subditus脸颊上划过一滴眼泪。

 

他停住了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Lestrade忽然感觉压在身上的压力骤然一松，他的神思还没有完全恢复就被向后一推倒在地上，这让他彻底清醒了。

他挣扎地坐起身，被控制过的余韵依旧在四肢里蔓延。

一双手扶住他，他想也不想地就把它甩开，摇摇晃晃地站起身来。

他低着头，紧了紧手套，不想看屋里另一个人的脸。

“……滚出去。”他压低了声音说，竭力不让那人听出自己声音里的颤抖。

“Gregory……”

他受不了这个声音，这个悲伤得一点都不像Mycroft的声音！

“闭嘴！”他支撑不住自己的身体，只好向后靠在墙上。一手撑住架子稳住自己的身体，一手抹去眼睛里止不住落下的眼泪。

“不要看！”他叫道。朦胧里看到Mycroft慢慢坐下，头转向一边。

两个人难堪地沉默着，直到Lestrade稍稍平复。

Mycroft递来纸巾，被Lestrade劈手夺过。

他现在终于可以正视这个差点侵犯了自己的混蛋了。

“Mycroft，我以为你知道自己是不受欢迎的。”Lestrade语带讥诮。“我是不是应该感谢你没有强迫我做到最后一步？”

Mycroft没有回答，只是支着手靠着头。

“控制别人是不是很爽？嗯？玩弄我的感情是不是很爽？”

Mycroft动了动嘴，没有出声。

“你的婚戒呢？这次怎么不戴了？哈装得太像我以为你是真的……”他说不下去。追根到底先爱上的人是他，不是Mycroft。

爱上不该爱的人犯下的罪，也是他先犯的。吐出去的言语像剑，戳伤Mycroft有多深，戳他自己就有多深。恶狠狠地把心剜出来丢出去，好像这样就可以换回另一颗伤痕累累的心。

他深深地吸气，再吐出来。他不是傻子，Mycroft的憔悴失控他都看在眼里，只是无能为力。

最无能为力的是他虽然愤怒，虽然生气Mycroft对他施加控制，他却依然会对这样的Mycroft心痛不已。

“出去。我不想再见到你。” 他最后一次命令道。Mycroft默默地站起身来，看了他一眼。

Lestrade无法承受那一眼的重量。

“不会是Sherlock，也不会是其他人。”他终于忍不住说。“我发誓。”

“除了你，不会有其他人。”他摆摆手，挫败地承认。从他妈的第一次连结开始就知道了。

只要见过一眼天堂，别的任何人、任何事物都无法比较。

Mycroft脸上出现了今天以来的第一个虚弱的微笑。

 

Lestrade走到门口，拉开门，对Mycroft做了个出去的手势。

Mycroft走过去，转过身来，伸出手似乎是想抚摸Lestrade的脸，又顿住了，讪讪地放下手来。他没有说话，只是抬眼看Lestrade，似乎在征询他的允许。

Lestrade的心脏重重跳慢一拍，他几乎可以预见即将发生什么。

罢了，他想。最后一次。

他默默地微微颔首。

Mycroft点点头，他弯下身去，左膝上前一步跪地，右膝屈起，左手背在身后，右手牵过Lestrade的手至唇边。

“Apologies, my love. Farewell, my subtidus.”

他用唇轻触Lestrade的手背，隔着那薄薄的布料Lestrade觉得他的手背被接触到的地方简直要烧起来。滚烫的火焰顺着手背一路蔓延，延伸到心脏。

“哪怕你不属于我，我一直，且只能是属于你的。”（I am always, and can only be yours.)

他又轻吻了一下Lestrade的手背，抬起眼睛来看他。他的眼睛如同破碎的冰湖，在阳光下闪着粼粼的波光，在这一片波光里，只有一个人的影子。

他看着Lestrade就像骑士觐见他的君王。

那么美，Lestrade禁不住要叹息。

然后Mycroft站起身来，低着头后退了几步，微微倾身，一个完美的半躬，随后转过身去，以一如既往的优雅走向停在路边的黑车。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft把自己丢在黑车柔软的座椅里。Anthea识趣地没打扰他。

“给我手套。”他说。

Anthea比平常反应慢了半拍，随后赶紧从包里翻找出从她第一天上班起就备着但从未用过的男式手套。

纯白的丝绸手套。Mycroft端详了一阵，慢条斯理地戴上。先戴左手，然后右手，相互调整了一下。手套根据他的手缝制，和手指严丝合缝，完全包裹住他苍白的皮肤。

他向后靠在椅背上，用戴着手套的左手遮住了眼睛。

“撤掉对Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade的所有监视。包括摄像头和监视部队。”

如果Anthea听出他的声音有颤抖，她也聪明地什么话都没有说。

 

（终于成功让他们两人都戴上手套了……这章充分暴露了我麦哥脑残粉的真面目……我会说我就是脑补着麦哥吻手才写的这篇文吗？这揍是一个你戴戒指我也戴戒指你脱戒指我也脱戒指你戴手套我也戴手套你不戴手套我也不戴手套的狗血文啊我终于说出来了这剧透好彻底啊远目……我日更了日更了求表扬~）

 

9.

三年后。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

做Sherlock保姆已经做习惯的Lestrade忽然惊喜地发现不用再为Sherlock操心了。

原因无他，Sherlock不知从什么地方给自己找了个Subditus，并且一个案子的工夫就发生了Vincio。好吧，这不仅仅是令Lestrade惊喜了，简直是大惊失色了。

John Watson医生，多好的人啊，就这么被那高功能反社会的小恶魔栓住了。他有时候会感慨。

他更多地会羡慕。Sherlock有了Subditus的支持明显生活得更有活力，更积极，Watson医生则更开朗，更沉稳。 幸福的光芒完全柔化了Sherlock的锋芒气息，虽然依然嘴贱，但变得没那么讨厌，偶尔还挺讨人喜欢。

一对神仙眷侣。只是不知道那家伙保护过度的哥哥会怎样想。Lestrade在心里笑。

他已经很少想到Mycroft，就算想到也不会像之前那么痛苦。

Mycroft果然再未在他面前出现过，三年过去他想起之前发生的种种偶尔会觉得不真实，就好像蒙着一层纸，不知是哪个世纪留下来的遗骸。

只是最近和Moriaty有关的案件越来越频繁，在不断提醒着他那斩断连结的血痕犹在。

 

他下了班走在路上，被黑车跟上的时候心跳开始加速。

车里并没有那个人。比上次见到时变得更美艳的Anthea默默地向他问好并递给他一纸公文。

Lestrade扫过，发现是一纸调休。他疑惑地扬起眉毛询问Anthea。

Anthea从她的黑莓上挪开眼睛，看着探长说：“只是表面上的。”她顿了下，继续解释道，“实际上，我们需要你的帮助。因此，需要把你从岗位上借调一段时间。”

Lestrade愣了一下。“我们？你是说，他？”

Anthea点点头。

“我以为他无所不能呢。”Lestrade忍不住想笑。“说吧，有什么是我这个微薄的小探长可以效劳的。”

Anthea噼噼啪啪地从手机里调出一系列档案，一二三四地念起来。

Lestrade听着，越听越觉得摸不着头脑，伸手打断了Anthea。“等等，小姐，我可不想知道我不该知道的东西。只要请你直接了当地告诉我，为什么需要我？我需要做什么？”

Anthea深吸了口气，似乎是对被打断很不高兴。“Moriaty。”她好像觉得这一个词就能解决所有问题。

“Moriaty怎么了？”

如果Anthea对他的迟钝忍无可忍，她也没有表现出来，只是平铺直叙地说：“Moriaty正在渗入政府。他现在正试图钓Sherlock Holmes上钩。我们不知道他的目的，只知道他似乎对Sherlock Holmes有不正常的迷恋。与此同时我们感觉他渗入白厅已经很深，至少有几位要人和他有关，但我们没有证据。他正在铺一个局，牵涉到Sherlock和政府内部，长官为此感到担心。他希望你可以加入我们的行动小组，或者至少在行动结束之前接受我们的保护，因为把你放在外面可能会使苏格拉场的立场变得困难，尤其是你跟Moriaty有过直接接触，可能会被利用。”

Lestrade沉吟了一阵。“情况有多严重？Sherlock去白俄罗斯是他的安排吗？”

Anthea答道：“Sherlock Holmes去白俄罗斯不是他的安排，但眼下最要紧的是近期让他远离英国。”她顿了下，继续道。“你可以选择接受或者不接受。”

Lestrade踟蹰了下，问：“大概会是怎样的行动？”

Anthea道：“现在还不知道，长官并没有透露。但会是极秘的行动，过程中听到、看到、发生的所有事情都会被默认不存在，没有发生过。哪怕是死了也会被当做意外秘密处理掉。”她补充道。“长官会亲自带领这次的行动。”

Lestrade敲击着公文的手暂停了。“他亲自吗……”

Anthea点点头，有些迟疑地回答：“因此，考虑到……你和他过往的关系，长官希望你可以慎重考虑。你可以选择不，我们会清除和这次谈话相关的一切记录，至少保证你的人身安全，并且不会被行动波及。”

Lestrade权衡了一会，车厢里安静极了。Anthea轻咳一声道：“如果这次行动成功的话报酬会很丰厚，但如果失败的话，危害就不仅仅是我们几个的脑袋可以弥补的了。”

Lestrade吐出一口气，笑道。“你知道我不在意报酬的。而且我其实没有理由说不的对不对？”他冲着Anthea笑。“毕竟那是Moriaty，我想逮他已经很久了。”他掏出笔来在公文底部龙飞凤舞地签下名字。

Anthea似乎是放松地一笑，然后很快又板起脸来。“那么，从下周一开始，你将会搬入我们的安全屋，我们会派车去你家接你。会有新的指令在那里等你。”

 

Lestrade按照Anthea的指示搬进了安全屋，他本来以为会很快见到小组的其他成员，却一直在安全屋里住了一整周除了送来食品的人之外一个人也没见到。

出于一个条子的本能，Lestrade一进安全屋就开始调查这屋子，结果发现这房子大有名堂。一栋普通的公寓房而已，竟然有酒窖，虽然里面早就没了酒，却有一条地道不知通向哪里，入口虚掩着，Lestrade犹豫了下，没下去。窗子是最高等级的防弹玻璃造的就不说了，他在厨房抽屉、碗柜、鞋架、画框后面的保险箱里陆陆续续找到不少枪支弹药，都满子弹，收的整整齐齐。房间里的东西大多已经不新，但都保存得很好，隐约透出一股良好的教养来。

这不会是那个人自己的安全屋吧。Lestrade暗忖。这样一想，他似乎可以看见那人在房间里徜徉的样子。然后越看越像是他的风格。他其实跟Mycroft没有那么熟，为什么会这么认定呢？好像在心里勾画他的生活，连带连他的家也勾画出来了。

这让Lestrade有点烦恼。把他关在这里的罪魁祸首还没出现，任务一头雾水，自己却在他的安全屋里吃饭睡觉生活——这感觉很怪，感觉就像入侵者。

Anthea递给他一沓资料，多是政府内部官员的资料，叫他熟读，于是他只能百无聊赖地在谁和谁是姻亲关系，谁家养的狗不是纯血，谁的女儿是个双性恋，谁的投资过大濒临破产这样的八卦里耗费着时光。他不傻，知道这些资料里或多或少可以和案子连接上，只是任凭他耗尽脑细胞也看不出这些从打字员到部长的冗长名单里有什么相互关系。

一周过后，他的耐心快要耗尽，决定出门走走，还没走几步就被便衣友善地请回去了。看上去他的活动范围只局限在安全屋前后10米之内。

那个人不是为了要软禁我吧？Lestrade想。事隔三年之后？他嘲笑自己。早干吗去了？

 

在快被无聊逼疯的又三天过去（看在上帝的份上，他是重案组的组长，跑现场的探长！不是坐办公室坐出来的！）后，第四天晚上，Anthea终于又出现了，Lestrade看着她就像看解救众生的女神。

Anthea拿给他整套礼服外带一个半截面具，告诉他说今晚上要潜入一个慈善家办的化妆舞会，Anthea负责套情报，Lestrade做掩护。说着不由他争辩命令他把头发染成黑色，又拿出整套化妆品在他脸上涂涂抹抹，末了还贴上两撇小胡子。Lestrade看着镜子里那个彻底变了样的自己吃惊不小。

他换上精美的三件套，正在调整手套，Anthea制止了他，递给他一副薄如蝉纱的透明手套。

“今天晚上你要装作我的Regnator，所以戴这副。”她说。

Lestrade皱了皱眉。“会被认出来造假吧？你是Subditus。”

Anthea自信地微笑，拿出一个小喷罐道：“Regnator费洛蒙喷雾，给你用的。”她按了几下喷在Lestrade身上。

Lestrade呻吟了一声，这Regnator的味道未免也太难闻了，泥土腐烂夹杂劣质酒精的味道，一闻起来就不像是个好人。

“如果是我，绝对不会选这个Regnator的。”他一边嗅着自己一边嘀咕道。

Anthea点头。“正是如此，所以需要你吸引注意力，你要装作一个花花大少，我是因为Regnator花心而悲痛欲绝的Subditus，这样可以得到目标人物Vasseli Le Corbusier——另一个滥情的Regnator的注意，借此机会接近他。我需要得到他手机里的联系人名单，你则要注意接应我，在他发现之前借机把我带走。”

Lestrade点点头，他戴上那副透明的手套，大概是什么高科技材料做的，看起来完全和他的手贴合，好像手套本身消失了似的。时隔这么久之后再次看到自己的皮肤暴露在外让Lestrade有点不适应。

Anthea把他捯饬好了，满意地眯缝着眼睛看他，Lestrade努力克制转头的冲动回视她。然后Anthea飞快的换上晚礼服，瓶瓶罐罐的东西往脸上抹弄，十几分钟后变成了一个红发碧眼有可爱雀斑的绝色美女。她眨眨眼睛，从气势迫人的助理迅速变成一个脆弱而泫然欲泣的Subditus。

“我希望我还记得交际舞怎么跳。”Lestrade嘟囔了一句，挽着她离开了安全屋。

 

（做为设定，补充一下文中出现的几个Subditus和Regnator的相合率：探长和Mycroft的相合率在90％以上，和Moriaty的相合率在40％上下，所以莫娘很惊讶，因为他本来只是想作弄Mycroft，没想到探长居然真的和他相合，和Sherlock的相合率在30％左右，和Dimmick相合率不到10％，和Anderson完全不相合。同样作为Subditus，医生和Sherlock的相合率是非常少见的100％，和Mycroft相合率不到10％，和莫娘完全不相合，和其他几个人也完全不相合。Sally和Anderson的相合率在50％左右。Anthea和Mycroft的相合率在30%左右。所以其实探长做为Subditus的宽容度比医生要高，他如果不是因为执着于感情估计早就Vincio过了。）

 

10.

 

他们到达会场时时髦地迟到了。舞会已经开始，大厅里一对对衣着华贵的人们正在或交谈或起舞。大家都戴着半截子的华美面具，Lestrade也戴上了，拜Anthea的高超化妆技术所赐，这样一来就更不可能有人认出他来了。他透过面具上面的孔注意着四周，没看到有认识的人。

依照计划，他先跟Anthea跳了一支舞，然后就不耐烦地甩开她去找新的舞伴。Anthea被他落下，不甘心地和他争辩，声音不大不小，正好可以吸引到舞会的主持者Corbusier先生的注意力。

Corbusier看起来是个爽朗的Regnator，也是全场唯一不戴面具的人。只有笑起来皱成一团的眉毛泄露了他的表里不一。他分开人群走近这对发生争执的情侣。

“怎么啦我亲爱的客人们？”Corbusier问。“开心的日子，开心的舞蹈，请不要争执吧。”

Lestrade装作歉意地鞠躬。“真抱歉，Corbusier先生。我是AKG商社的Wright，James Wright。很荣幸今天能被邀请参加您这么出色的舞会。”

他嫌恶地扫了一眼已经入戏得开始落泪的Anthea。“真抱歉我的女伴惊扰了您。”他凑近Corbusier的身边故意低声说。“您瞧，乡下来的妹子，以为只要有百分之几的相合就可以套牢我。”

Corbusier会意地一笑。“当然，当然，我理解。”他状似不在意地拍拍Lestrade的肩。Lestrade得调动全身的肌肉才能保持他的腿不打弯。

“Jim，Jim……”Anthea哭着，想要去抓Lestrade的手。Lestrade迅速避开，皱起眉头来低声斥训：“闭嘴！我已经受够你了！你看清楚场合没有！别太过分！我已经迁就你很久，还带你来这里，别给我丢脸！还有别在公共场合叫我Jim！”Anthea哭得更厉害了，一副简直要晕倒的样子。Lestrade十分担心她的妆会掉。

Corbusier看不过去，叹息道：“别这样，James，我可以叫你James吧？”他用力拍拍Lestrade。“她好歹是你的女伴。别对她这么冷淡。”Lestrade强忍着重压哼了一声，依然摆出鄙夷的姿态，自觉身上已经开始冒冷汗。Corbusier见劝说不成，转向Anthea。“美人，请不要哭泣了，你哭得我心都要碎了。来吧，来到可怜的老Vasseli这里先歇歇，你的Regnator会回心转意的。毕竟你是那么美。”

Anthea还想再挣扎什么，Lestrade已经迫不及待地脱离Corbusier的手掌，转过身来面对他：“真的太对不起让您见到这么丢脸的事情，我替她向您表示深切的歉意。她真的太不懂事，我这就带她回去……”

Corbusier摇摇手表示不介意，他环顾了一圈周围翩翩起舞的人群，笑道：“这么美好的夜晚留给你们俩怄气实在是不值得。你看大家都在享受，你何不也放松一下自己呢？你的小甜心我会替你安慰的，毕竟——这就是主持人的职责嘛。”

Lestrade状似松了口气，答道：“那真是太麻烦您了。”他眨眨眼睛。“请放心，这次的捐款我们公司会有足够的诚意。说到这个——”他随意地向人群里一偏头。“我倒是真看到有几个很不错的Subditus很想去打个招呼……”

Corbusier会意地一笑：“去吧，Profitez de la nuit。”（享受这个夜晚）

Lestrade低头向他行礼，看都不看Anthea一眼，转身走进人群。

 

他并无心邀请别人跳舞，只为了表演牵了一两个人，都草草了事，随后拿了一杯香槟，趁人不注意躲入阳台。

他躲在阳台上时不时地瞄一眼会场，Anthea和Corbusier正在愉快地交谈，似乎进展顺利。

他于是靠在栏杆上慢慢啜饮着那杯香槟。

月凉如水，倒确实是个值得好好吹吹风享受静思的夜晚。

 

忽然左侧传来一阵嬉笑，他转过头去，看见相隔的阳台上一男一女正穿过窗帘走出来。

男的那个，当然，烧成灰他都认得，更不要说只是戴上了半个傻里傻气的面具。Mycroft Holmes。 

女的那个，当然，他不认得，上流社会的某个名媛贵妇吧。

Lestrade看着，只觉得好像看一出戏剧，一点都不真实。

他真是太傻，怎么会以为这种场合里不会碰到Mycroft呢？三年不见，Mycroft似乎没有多大变化，依然是那副令人讨厌的自以为一切尽在掌握的模样。

他穿着一身剪裁得体的晚礼服式三件套，手臂上挂着从不离身的黑伞，衬得腿长肩宽腰细，那女人显然是被他迷住了，咯咯咯傻笑着一个劲把自己硕大的胸脯往他身上蹭。

而Mycroft竟然没有阻止，甚至宠溺地抚摸她的头发。

Lestrade不知道自己为什么会站在这里看着——看着Mycroft抚摸她的脸颊，托起她的下巴和她接吻。他觉得自己的脚动不了，眼睛也移不开，就那么呆呆地注视着阳台对面。

Mycroft戴着白手套。——自什么时候起开始戴着的？

他恍恍惚惚想着。过去那些纠葛就好像云彩，梦一般不真实，在他身边转了一圈就消失了。

Mycroft似乎是注意到什么，贴着那女人的耳朵说了几句什么，那女人抬眼看了下他，嗔怪了一声先穿过窗帘走进去了。

Lestrade这才意识到自己打断了别人的一场欢愉。

他尴尬地冲正在整理领结的Mycroft举杯示意。

Mycroft应该认不出他，毕竟Anthea的化妆技术无可挑剔。

Mycroft果然只是礼貌地冲他笑笑，也转身走了进去。

可Lestrade无法形容袭上心头的失落。——只是，有什么理由呢？

他的感伤被手机一声短促的提醒铃打断，这是Anthea给他的信号，意思是需要撤了。

他重新进场，搜寻着Anthea的身影，却同时意识到自己也在搜寻着Mycroft的身影。

前者似乎已经成功迷倒了Corbusier，后者似乎也已经成功迷倒了贵妇人。

只有他一个，两边都凑不上，孤独一个人。

他深吸了一口气，作出一副醉醺醺的样子，走上前去牵走了Anthea。

如果他对Corbusier的态度比预计的要更恶劣一点，那也不能怪他，那不是装出来的。

 

回程的路上他一句话没有说，Anthea注意到他心情不好，也没有说话，只专心致志在她的黑莓上忙碌。到了安全屋，Lestrade正准备下车，Anthea忽然欲言又止地开了口：“探长先生，你知道……长官是有原因的。”

被猜中心思的Lestrade一笑。“他不需要在意我的。”然后关上了车门，把那一室的纠结关在身后。

 

他回到房里，换掉衣服，冲了个澡，按照Anthea教的方法把脸上乱七八糟的东西洗掉，然后对着镜子端详着自己。

早已并不年轻了，常年操劳让他看起来比他这个年纪的人要更苍老些，满头灰发已有一半变白，年轻时俊俏的面容也已经爬上了不少皱纹。他从来不觉得自己是个有吸引力的人，更不要说是年纪这么大的Subditus了。Regnator出于本能总是会喜欢那些更年轻，更漂亮，更……柔软的，不是么？

他叹了口气，轻轻摘掉那副高科技皮肤手套，换上自己已经有些陈旧的黑手套。

James Wright难闻的Regnator费洛蒙气息他始终弄不掉，只能自暴自弃地带着这味道上床睡觉。

 

他大概是被自己身上的Regnator气息惊扰，做了一晚上各种凶杀强暴强迫支配的梦，哪怕他身为探长已经习以为常还是在半夜醒了过来。瞪着天花板死活睡不着后他决定四处走走。

这一走就走到了酒窖，Lestrade看着那个地道犹豫再三，最后想着反正睡不着就披了衣服拿了手电做一次童子军探险。

地道里阴暗潮湿，拐着拐着竟然拐到了伦敦下水道系统里。Lestrade穿着睡衣举着手电对着偌大的空洞脏污的流水沟目瞪口呆。

嘿，我以为只有Sherlock才喜欢这种秘密通道之类的东西。他暗忖。没想到哥哥也是这样。

他顺着下水道的边缘小心地走着，惊走了不少老鼠。脏污难忍的臭味掩盖了他身上费洛蒙的味道，让他的鼻子一时麻痹，什么也闻不到。

他大概走了半个钟头左右，一边感慨自己真是被憋坏了居然连下水道也成了散步的地方，一边职业病地留意着这周边环境中是否有不合情理之处。

他注意到有一处的砖墙颜色和别处不太一样，试探性的上前推了推，竟然让他给推开了。

眼前是另一处地道。

Lestrade瞪着那似曾相识的台阶心想，这不会是通往另一个安全屋的地道吧？

Mycroft应该不至于如此不谨慎。他这样想着，却鬼使神差地走了进去。

这个地道明显比他住的那个要复杂很多，有不少岔路，遇见岔路Lestrade就一律向左走，就这么一直走到尽头一堵门前。

那扇门雕着花纹，似乎是个纹章，Lestrade总觉得似曾相识。他犹豫了下，听听看门后没有声音，终于顶不住他那不合时宜的好奇心，推开了门。

 

 

（LZ一句法语不会说，都是靠谷歌翻译！有错请怪谷歌= =，另外我是推理废柴，一切都是为了萌点服务……逻辑是不存在的……）

（设定继续补充：同种类的人之间肢体接触很正常，Subditus和Subditus之间，Regnator和Regnator之间拥抱握手都是很正常。因为两者的气完全不一样，所以很少会混淆Subditus和Regnator。除了求偶两种人之间不会轻易触碰手。除了手之外，按压肩膀是Regnator对Subditus施加压力的常用方式）

 

11.

 

门后是一个储藏间的样子，Lestrade在衣物清洁剂和扫把间穿过，开了门，发现是一条长长的走廊。Lestrade心下暗自感慨今天一定是疯掉了，才会作出这种私闯民宅的行为——这和他常常教育的Sherlock有什么区别？

他把鞋子脱掉提在手上，蹑手蹑脚地走在走廊上。没走几步注意到前面似乎有灯光从房间里透出来，有说话的声音传来。他仔细听了听，模模糊糊的，没有Mycroft的声音在。

Lestrade打定主意不多管闲事。他可是遵纪守法的好公民，窃听隐私这种活儿还是让某个视法律于无物的政府官员干吧。

他小心地后撤，打算结束这次神经发作的小小探险早点回去休息。可是就快要到储藏间的时候却不小心碰到了搁在墙角的架子，架子抖了下，发出哗啦的声音，在这个寂静的夜里简直震耳欲聋。

交谈声立刻停止了，一个人从房间里走了出来，手里握着把枪。

Lestrade屏住了呼吸，房间里透出的光映照在那人侧脸，Lestrade认出那是他们今晚的目标——Vasseli Le Corbusier。Corbusier依然穿着晚上的礼服，只是脱掉了领结和最外面的外套。他抽了下枪柄，哗啦一声上了膛。

Lestrade左右看看没有藏身之处，背后就抵着一扇紧闭的房门，只好靠在门边的阴影里，掏出枪准备着。

该死的！就知道私闯民宅没有好下场。

Corbusier循声而来，渐渐走近了。

Lestrade悄悄把子弹上了膛。心里默默数着数，想着Corbusier只要再进三步他冲出去拼个鱼死网破，就算逃不掉也必须先赚够本。

正在此时，背后的门忽然打开，一只白手套捂住他的嘴把他往里一带，塞进房间里。

Mycroft睡意朦胧的声音在走廊里响起：“你们这儿房间里都没有水准备的吗？”他颐使气指地说道，穿着睡袍的高大身躯挡在Lestrade面前。Lestrade侧着身子，尽可能把自己缩在Mycroft睡袍的影子里。

Corbusier向前几步，没到门口，狐疑地看了看Mycroft，大概还不敢挑战他的权威，寒暄了几句就转过身走了。

Lestrade注意到屋里床上还有人，大概是晚上那个贵妇人，半个肩膀和一缕金发落在被子外面。还没来得及多想Mycroft一把拽了他走出房门，打开隔壁的储藏间迅速把他塞了进去，一系列动作一气呵成，Lestrade都没来得及甩开他的手。

Mycroft把他按在门后的墙上，紧贴着那一排扫帚，一手捂了他的嘴，一手半撑墙上。他的睡袍半开，露出苍白的胸膛，腿贴着Lestrade的腿。他的脸近在眼前，眼珠在一片黑暗中闪着光，瞳孔大得不可思议，好像日食一样占据了他的几乎全部虹膜。他的气息冰冷而强烈，如同北冰洋一样的寒冷，深深沁入骨髓。

Lestrade惶然意识到这是他们三年来最接近的距离。

Mycroft小声而急迫地说：“不要问。赶快走，这里我来处理。” 说完松开手，转身欲走。

Lestrade不知从哪里来的勇气（鲁莽，更确切的说。他今晚上已经鲁莽得足够一年份了，不怕再添一年）拽住了他的睡衣。

Mycroft没有回头，也没有动。

Lestrade咽了口唾沫，再次鼓起勇气小声说：“我说‘不再’，没说‘永远’。”（I said again, not ever.)

Mycroft扫了眼拽住衣服的黑手套，回过头飞快地看他一眼，微微一笑，关上门走了出去。

Lestrade被留在黑暗里，听见去而复返的Corbusier和Mycroft说话，然后是另一扇门关上的声音。

一切归于寂静之后他慢慢地原路返回。

到达安全屋之后他精疲力尽地躺在床上，手机里静静躺着一条信息。

来自三年未曾出现的号码，写着：你穿礼服很好看。 PS. 我说一直，意思是永生。（I said always，meaning forever.）MH

天已经快要亮了。

 

 

Lestrade觉得自己被征召进入这个所谓对付Moriaty的行动小组纯粹是浪费国民税金。除了跟Anthea出席过一次舞会（行动的是Anthea，他只是个掩护），偷偷找到一条秘密通道（还差点坏了Mycroft的事），背下从打字员到部长的八卦花边新闻（以后还不能拿出来做谈资）之外完全没有建树。他疑心这纯粹就是Mycroft铺张浪费本性的又一表现——就是一副我可以把你从苏格兰场调出来闲养着至于使不使唤你要看我心情的样子。出于勤俭节约的本能，Lestrade觉得他还是不要就这样浪费生命为好。

嘿，在遇见Sherlock之前，我可是靠自己的能力升上探长的。Lestrade暗暗想。

他找Anthea要来之前她读过的档案——肯定都是些低阶的并不怕他知道的内容，但总聊胜于无。他仔细研究比对这些案子的内容：从谋杀到金融犯罪应有尽有，不得不说，Moriaty作为一个咨询罪犯，比作为咨询侦探的Sherlock要不挑食多了。

他把所有文件铺在茶几和沙发上，开始一页一页翻看。

 

大约一天之后，Lestrade找到一条线索（如果是Holmes兄弟的话肯定更快，但他只是个普通人），指向某个地下Club，Moriaty曾经频繁利用这里的酒保做消息接线员。他肯定Mycroft也想到过利用酒保抓住Moriaty，但那个酒保一听到消息就饮弹自尽了。线索就告中断。

Lestrade总觉得哪里不对，Moriaty是那么喜欢戏剧性的人，不可能选用一个听见风声就吓得自杀的酒保这么简单的人来做这么重要的事，他肯定有其他安排。条子有条子的直觉，不是光靠逻辑推理能解释的了。

而真正促使Lestrade行动的是Corbusier的死亡。从报纸上看到报道的时候是舞会结束的三天后，Corbusier的尸体在泰晤士河岸边被发现，已经死去两天了——也就是说，Lestrade的小冒险差点被他发现的那天，没几个小时他就死了。报纸上以醉酒落水结案，但Lestrade知道没这么简单。要么是被Moriaty灭口，要么是被Mycroft处决。不是个好死法。Mycroft和Moriaty的争斗显然已经渐渐白热化，开始蔓延到显贵了。

Lestrade不愿意在这样的争斗里做笼子里的金丝雀，袖手旁观置身事外。

 

他悄悄带了枪，找了个借口支开保安，甩掉便衣，走上街去——之前没做过不代表他不会这种侦查的小把戏。

哦对了，临走他给Mycroft留了字条，告诉他自己的去向，等Mycroft找到了可以跟来。他不是Sherlock那种单枪匹马的笨蛋，他只是个应当正在法国休假的警官，年纪不小，运动神经退化，没有Mycroft那一拨人的支持他可没莽撞到单挑犯罪之王的Moriaty。他只是需要多一点时间确认自己的推测。危险嘛，当然有，但不入虎穴焉得虎子。更何况他跟着Sherlock东奔西跑这么些年他以为自己已经见过足够的危险了。

他没发短信，估计会被太快制止，纸条好歹可以拖延一点时间。反正Mycroft那种控制狂肯定安了不少监视头，估计也就分分钟的事。

他只需要比Mycroft快五分钟就好。 

 

所以当Mycroft听说Lestrade失踪，从浩如烟海的街道摄像头录像里查到Lestrade的身影时，已经迟了。

他慢了十分钟。

Lestrade从来不知道Mycroft居然真的撤掉了摄像头，他，Gregory Lestrade所在的伦敦，是Mycroft Holmes全能视界里唯一的死角。

这让他的行动变成了一场让他追悔不已的蛮干。

Lestrade不下棋，如果他下的话，他会知道，五分钟足够Mycroft和Moriaty走十几步乃至决出胜负了。

 

12.

 

Lestrade清醒的时候，发现自己被绑在一张台球桌上，手臂张开向上吊着。一盏灯正对着他的眼睛，刺得他很难受。

他睁开眼睛，又被光线刺激得闭上，混沌的脑筋开始转起来回忆自己是怎么到这里来的——成功进了Club，被盘问，发生争执，他藏的枪被发现，打了起来，然后Moriaty……

Moriaty在这里！他挣扎了起来，不意外听见那恶魔窃窃的笑声。

Moriaty穿着标准的三件套，头发输得油光滑亮，慢慢地踱步走到他面前，Lestrade仇恨地瞪着他那张脸。那张从三年前的酒吧爆炸案后就从未遗忘的脸。

Moriaty好整以暇地坐在台球桌旁边，看着Lestrade挣扎，居然还露出了好奇的眼光。

“哦，小探长，我心爱的小探长。”他叹息着说。“我真是太心疼你了。”

他摸着Lestrade的脸颊，他冰凉凉的手指让Lestrade停止了动作。

“多可怜啊，没有Regnator的照顾，你都瘦了这么多。”他的手顺着Lestrade的下巴一直摸到他的脖子。

“Jim一直很想你，小探长。我一直记得你的味道。真鲜美，不是么？我不敢相信Mycroft居然忍得住没对你出手。”他用指甲抠着Lestrade的胡渣，Lestrade疼得缩了一下。

“所以是你不想要他是吗？”Moriaty哑着嗓子说。“可是我知道啊，不是他的问题，是你自己不正常。”

“你不是个很乖的Subditus，是么？爱侣的孩子，然后只相信爱情不相信自然，被爱侣抛弃就仇恨又惧怕所有Regnator。真是可怜。”他解开了Lestrade的上衣领口，伸了一只手进去摸索，Lestrade浑身战栗，不知是因为他手的动作还是因为被他说中了心思。

Moriaty抚摸到Lestrade的乳头，恶意地掐了一下，Lestrade强压着不要跳起来，咬紧了牙不去看他。

“可是我好喜欢你啊，仅次于喜欢Sherlock哦。唔，Mycroft当然也很好，但他太硬太冰了，吃起来没意思。”

“你知道我最喜欢你什么吗？”Moriaty继续玩弄着他的乳头道。

“就是那种明知不可而为之的愚蠢啊。”

“明明已经找到了自己的Regnator，居然为了所谓的什么公平，公义把他抛弃了。明明心里想要得要命，嘴上还一直说不。”Moriaty闭上了眼睛，双手交织在胸前，一副陶醉的表情。

“我真是爱死你的伪善了。”

“我不是……！”Lestrade争辩道，却觉得心有余而力不足。

“啪!”Moriaty突然醒悟一样狠狠抽了Lestrade一个耳光，Lestrade只觉得耳朵一痛，把头转到一边。

Moriaty又开始轻柔地抚摸自己刚打出来的掌痕。“你啊，一直都过得太开心了。居然真的相信爱情，甚至于超过费洛蒙，我真该说你其实只是喜欢享受被爱，根本不愿意放下身段去接受Subditus的身份吧。”

Lestrade屏住了呼吸。Moriaty凑到他面前拿舌头舔他的脸。

“根本没有人教你如何去做一个合格的Subditus。”Moriaty立起身来，危险地笑。

“我太同情Mycroft了，居然会爱上一个不合格的Subditus，真是可惜他那一身蓝血啊。”他抚摸着Lestrade的脖子。Lestrade毛骨悚然。

“你很得意吧，小探长？因为掌握了一个强大的Regnator，钓着他，不答应也不拒绝，摆出一副让人作呕的伪善样子，让他为你死心塌地，自己却独善其身。嘿，这个世界的规定就是Subditus服从Regnator，天经地义的事情你却非要安一个感情的虚伪名义强迫他接受，这和强暴他的感情有什么区别？你自己的软弱虚伪造成了你是一个失败的Subditus，却让你的Regnator背负这结果，你不觉得自己就是个自私又可鄙的混账吗？”

“没有！我……”Lestrade张口反驳，Moriaty反手又给了他一耳光，打断了他的话。

“服从！Subditus！Regnator说话的时候没有你开口的份！Mycroft没教过你规矩吗？”Moriaty怪笑着搓着手道。“他没做到的事情，小Jim来替他做吧，算是他带给小Jim这么多麻烦的回礼。”

说着他把手放在Lestrade肩上开始使力，Lestrade痛叫了一身，不由自主开始扭动起来。

Moriaty看着他扭动，只盈盈地笑着，继续用力，直到Lestrade痛得喘不过气，冷汗涔涔而下。

然后Moriaty像是想到什么似的忽然跳起来。

“就这么让你屈服实在太没意思了对不对？你也会觉得无趣对不对？我都差点忘了，你这甜蜜的小探长。”

他走到Lestrade头顶，笑着抓住Lestrade的手。“还有这个呢，你瞧我差点忘了还有这个东西。”

说着他向后一扯，扯掉了Lestrade的右手手套。

Lestrade真正地开始挣扎起来了。不不不不不不不不不不不。什么都好不要那个。

他的心脏被冰冷的寒流冻住，眼前开始飘着雪花。

 

Moriaty轻轻地握一下Lestrade手，然后又松开，Lestrade惨叫着浑身扭曲。

Moriaty兴奋地笑起来：“就是这个感觉！就是这个感觉！哦天哪我兴奋起来了！看你的脸！多么美！”

他凑上去亲了一口Lestrade的额头，然后又笑着拿手指去碰Lestrade的手背，在Lestrade一声呻吟还没结束又飞快地离开，闭上眼睛摇晃着脖子喘着气。“哦真是太美妙了太美妙了，简直就像积累了一年份的高潮！”

他的眼睛闪闪发光，一下又一下地玩弄Lestrade的手，每一次都在连结刚完成还没有稳定时切断。

Lestrade被一次次连结断裂的疼痛击得几乎昏过去，又一次次地被寒流冻醒，已经发不出声音，全身都痉挛了。

“真是太爽了，比电击还爽！哦~太爽了~”Moriaty一边哆嗦着一边怪叫道。“我算是知道为什么人们都爱这个了。”

他凑到Lestrade的耳边，咬着他的耳垂，低声说：“喂，Jim真的很喜欢你，做小Jim的Subditus吧。我会好好地疼爱你的唷。”

Lestrade紧闭着眼睛，满脸汗水，几不可查地摇了摇头。

Moriaty无趣地耸肩。“真是可惜，你活得实在太长，体会不了这种欢乐呢。”说着他从口袋里掏出一把弹簧刀插在Lestrade右手食指和中指间比划。

“好吧，让我们来做点刺激的吧，让你终生难忘那种。小Mikey也快到了，我得抓紧点时间。”冰凉的刀尖碰到最脆弱的地方，让Lestrade本能地瑟缩起来。

“不知道这两个一起来是什么感觉呢？”Moriaty笑着说，一把抓住Lestrade的右手不让他动，另一只手握住刀用力向前一划！

Lestrade从来不知道自己还能发出这样的惨叫来。

他的眼前白花花一片，冰天雪地里，所有的感觉都消失了，只剩下疼痛，疼痛如黑色天幕一样垂下，重重地砸在他身上，把他彻底压垮了。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft找到Lestrade的时候，Lestrade 坐在一间废弃的地下台球室里，右手垂在地上，一滩血泊。他目无表情，神色茫然，好像失去了神智。

Mycroft走上前去，脚步几乎都发颤。他扶起Lestrade，Lestrade顺着他，没有看他，没有反应，似乎连他都没有认出来。

Anthea上前沉默地检查伤口，为Lestrade包扎，Lestrade也随她去，没有反抗，也没有动作。

似乎有什么核心的东西在他身体里被敲碎了。

Mycroft什么都不敢想。他只是搂着Lestrade的腰坐在车子里，沉默着避免让自己的怒气发泄出来。

右手食指和无名指、无名指和小指间肌腱深度断裂，被用刀划的。Moriaty留了一张纸条，用订书机钉在左手手背上，写着：这只手留给你了。

 

Anthea什么话都没说，把他们送到Lestrade住的安全屋后就离开了。

Mycroft扶着Lestrade进了屋，扶着他上了床，Lestrade只是怔怔地由着他去。

Mycroft帮他脱掉衣服，让他躺好，掖好被子，抚摸他的头发，然后转身想走。

“留下来。”一直沉默着的Lestrade忽然开口。他好像认出Mycroft来了。

Mycroft回头看着他。“你确定吗？”

Lestrade轻轻地点了点头。Mycroft闭上眼睛，用劲抓过头发，把头发弄得乱七八糟。

他深深地叹了口气，脱下衣服躺在Lestrade身边。

他们俩隔着几英寸的距离，近到可以感受到对方身上散发出来的热量。

谁也没有睡着。

过了不知多少时候，Mycroft感觉Lestrade向他靠了过来，随后是他的左手，完好的那只，顺着Mycroft的手臂一路摸到他的手套。正要继续往下探的时候Mycroft伸手按住了。

“不，Gregory，不是现在。”他低声说。

Lestrade沉默了很久，轻声问：“所以永生不是永生了？” （So forever is not forever?)

Mycroft转过身去，和Lestrade面对面：“我承诺过你的。” (I made a promise.)

Lestrade垂下眼眸。

“你知道，我受不了你再逃开了。”Mycroft把Lestrade的手还回去，小心地放在他的伤手旁边。“但不是这次。”

Lestrade睁开眼睛看他。一片黑暗里Mycroft的眼睛隐隐闪着光。

“等你醒了会后悔的。而我，会把你锁起来相互折磨直到我们俩中间有一个死去为止。”Mycroft抚摸着Lestrade的脸颊说。

Lestrade发出一声轻笑。“那样也不错。”他转过头去，晶亮的眼睛望着天花板。他安静了很长一段时间后轻声叹息：“我大概没办法再Vincio了。”

Mycroft眼神一暗。“我能为你做什么呢，Gregory？任何事？”

Lestrade冷淡地撇撇嘴，闭上眼睛。Mycroft等了很久，他才在黑暗里微微张口。

“干我。”

Mycroft沉默了，良久，他开口问道：“你确定吗？”

“就在这里，就在现在。” (Right now, right here.)

Mycroft深吸了口气，坐起身来，跨坐在Lestrade身上。他捧起Lestrade受伤的双手送到嘴前亲吻，然后很慢地弯下腰来亲吻他的额头，鼻梁，眼睛，睫毛，脸颊，耳朵，嘴唇。

 

13.

 

Mycroft进行得很慢，很细致，很有耐心。无穷无尽的温柔抚摸挑逗引诱。

他吻Lestrade的方式就像这是世界上最后一个吻。

Lestrade受不了这样。

“别这样，Mycroft。”他哑声说。“别。”

Mycroft戴手套的手没有停。冰凉的丝绸在他身体上擦过，隐约能感到Mycroft手指的热度。他捧起Lestrade的左脚，从脚趾开始亲吻，一路亲过脚踝，小腿，膝盖，另一只手则一直在抚摸Lestrade右腿根。

然后他上前抚摸Lestrade的阴莖。Lestrade不兴奋，一点也不兴奋。Mycroft抚摸了一会儿见没有效用就弓身向前继续和Lestrade接吻，手指揉捏着他的乳头。

Lestrade闭上了眼睛。Mycroft抚摸他的头发，舔舐他的耳垂。

“别这样，Mycroft。”Lestrade低声说。

Mycroft不为所动，低下头，用舌头和牙齿玩弄Lestrade的乳头，手则继续轻柔挑逗Lestrade的阴莖和阴囊。

他戴着光滑的手套上下撸动着，丝绸和皮肤的摩擦感觉很怪，但Lestrade的阴莖终于在他的技巧下略微抬头。

Mycroft埋首下去，把Lestrade含了进去。

Lestrade猝然跳起。“别这样，Mycroft！脏！”

Mycroft停住了。他从Lestrade下身抬起头来深深地看了他一眼。“永不。” 又低下头去把Lestrade含住。

Lestrade合上眼睑，用手臂遮住眼睛，开始止不住地颤抖。

Mycroft花了很久才让他兴奋，然后起身去浴室找了甁沐浴露。

“抱歉，没在这里准备润滑剂。”Mycroft低声说。

他用沐浴露湿润了自己的手套，缓慢地进行准备工作。

距离Lestrade上次用后面已经过去几十年，Mycroft以令人惊异的耐心细致地做着扩张。

他缓慢地旋转着一根手指，一点一点地推进，一旦Lestrade僵硬就停下，一直等到Lestrade全部放松再进去，就这样慢慢进行着，好像有许多年的时光在等待。

“……别这样。”Lestrade几不可闻地叹息。

Mycroft充耳不闻，不知是在惩罚Lestrade还是惩罚自己。

等到扩张全部完成两人已经都是满身汗水，床单皱成一团，被汗水渗出了交叠的形状。

Mycroft将自己的勃起抵住入口，以毫米的速度推了进去。

Lestrade悬停在眼角的泪终于落下。

别这样、别这样温柔地对我。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

他们做了很久。

Mycroft稳定地进入、退出，每次都精准地击中Lestrade的敏感点。Lestrade呻吟着翻滚着身体，咒骂着，痛哭着，用牙齿和手指在Mycroft身上留下道道伤痕。

Mycroft置若罔闻，只是沉默着继续自己的动作，好像永远不变，好像就这样做着能一直做到地老天荒，世界尽头。

Lestrade只是一直哭。一开始沉默地掉眼泪，后来变得抽噎，后来是嚎啕，他哭得如此用力，撕心裂肺，简直就像要把自己的心脏也哭出来。他的眼泪流下来和他们的汗水混在一起，分不清什么是汗什么是泪。

他哭着咒骂Mycroft，咒骂Sherlock，咒骂所有Holmes家的亲属，咒骂这个该死的灰暗的二分法世界。他用能想到的各种恶毒的脏话咒骂。

Mycroft一直搂着他，一只手托着他的脖子防止他被自己的眼泪呛到。

在哭得脑仁发疼和被快感袭击得身体疲软之间，Lestrade射在了Mycroft的手套里。

Mycroft等他的身体彻底平静下来之后退了出来，走到卫生间自己解决了自己。

他拿来一块干毛巾把Lestrade全身擦干净，Lestrade依然在间断地抽泣。

他给Lestrade盖好被子，让他躺平，然后开始穿衣服。

Lestrade把自己蒙在被子里，许久，闷闷地说了一声：“对不起。”

Mycroft理衣服的手暂停了一下，又如常继续下去。

等他穿好衣服，Lestrade已经睡着了，发出轻微的鼾声。

Mycroft帮他把被子掀开一点，露出他的头。

他注视着眼角依然有泪痕的Lestrade，犹豫了一下，终于脱下在刚才的情事里已经被摧残得不像样子的手套，把光洁的手放在Lestrade头上。

他凑上前去，用额头抵住自己的手。

窗外浓云密布。伦敦的早晨正在下雨。

Mycroft在雨滴落到地上之前收回了手。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

那一夜之后Mycroft再次从Lestrade的视野里消失。Lestrade也再也没见过Anthea，每天有护士上门给他的手伤换药，除此之外所有和Mycroft和他背后那个神秘帝国的一切都消失了。

Lestrade想这也不能怪他。谁被那样利用都会不爽吧。

幸好他还没有被赶出这个安全屋。不知道Mycroft给他的调休假会有多长，他不想在手伤没有痊愈之前回去工作。

他长久地发呆，每晚噩梦，感觉自己的内心有一角正在被空虚蚕食。

是的，空虚，这种他除了十几岁精力过旺的青春期后就再也没体会过的东西。

这是一种心理上的空虚，好像一个口袋里装了许多麦子，然后口袋破了一个角，麦子一点一点地流出去消失掉，永远也找不回来。好像与生活和世界之间被层膜隔着，模模糊糊，对一切都没有实感。

Vincio过度的后遗症吧。他漫不经心地想。就像纵欲过度一样。性高潮并不能和Vincio相比，哪怕在射精的一瞬间爆出Vincio的火花，也是瞬即消失，无法持续有效地影响身心。

更何况，没有Vincio的性亅交，就只是泄欲而已。

他觉得自己正在逐渐沉没，像一条船，负载了太多，于是有裂缝，水灌了进去，渐渐积满了船舱，船就发出一声吱嘎的凄惨声音，然后默默地下沉。

Moriaty最后在这条破船上狠狠踩了一脚，加速了船的下沉。

他强迫自己不去想Moriaty，不去想Mycroft，也不要去想工作，尽量地想着开心的事情。他想着小时候爸爸和妈妈如何相爱，想着他们对自己的照顾，以及青春期性觉醒后发现自己是Subditus后的感伤，想着他们双双车祸身亡后自己去认领尸体；想着第一次遇见Jacline时她穿着一条橙黄色的裙子，像只蝴蝶一样翩翩起舞，想着他为了Jacline的父母能答应他们的婚事如何恳求，被揍了也不后退，想着他们在没有祝福的情况下秘密结婚，过着私密而快乐的小日子，想着Jacline碰上自己的Regnator后几乎是一瞬间扭转了态度，想着她牵着那人的手走掉连头都没有回；想着第一次碰到Sherlock那家伙差点被当成谋杀犯，想着Sherlock给他惹了太多麻烦又总是无辜地逃脱罪责，想着他遇上Watson医生后整个人惊人的转变，想着他们两人旁若无人的幸福；想着和Mycroft第一次见面，想着他们的每一通电话，想着Mycroft第一次走到他门前的样子，他胸有成竹微笑的样子，低头抿唇转伞的样子，修得整齐的手指为他开门、递杯子、拿椅子的样子，想着他们连结时恍若置身天堂的感觉，想着断裂时撕心裂肺的痛苦，想着Mycroft以为自己掩饰得很好的悲伤，想着那一夜。

一切都绕不开Mycroft，绕不开他的Regnator。是的，他承认，这么多年之后，他所唯一能够忍受从属的Regnator。

可是他为Mycroft做了什么呢？切断两次连结？打乱他的计划？利用他忘记自己的伤痛？或者就像Moriaty所说的，自私地享受着Mycroft的感情却做着独善其身的梦？他确实是个失败的Subditus，让Mycroft替他背负了惩罚不是么？

他终于忍不住给Mycroft发了条信息：我们得谈谈。

Mycroft很快回了他：现在忙。过段时间。MH

大概又在忙碌地编织着他的大网。

Lestrade靠在沙发上，忍受着手上肌肉生长的麻痒，深深地叹了口气。

在我离开之前，麻烦请快一点。

 

14.

Mycroft不是不想快，只是他受够了轻举妄动带来的损失。和Moriaty这种级别的对手较量，一步错步步错，不能给他抓住一个把柄。织网部署是非常精密的脑力活动，并不是Sherlock所鄙视的那样，在Mycroft看来侦探案情才是浪费天分的小菜一碟。

一个是为了果编织因，一个是由果逆推因，不同的思维方式显著地划出Holmes家两兄弟的不同之处。一个长于制造局面，一个长于破解谜题。可是制造的人必然会破解，破解的人未必会制造。这也是为什么Mycroft始终自觉在智力思维上他还是比自家弟弟要优越一点的。

现在的问题是，Mycroft在明，Moriaty在暗，Mycroft已经掌握了不少Moriaty安插在政府里的人，但不是全部，因此还不能轻易拔掉打草惊蛇。而Moriaty的优势在于，他和Mycroft依靠政府运作不同，他只需要自己一个人就可以织起整个犯罪网，比Mycroft灵活多了。

本来，他们大约是平局，正是争锋相对的时刻。但Gregory打破了平衡，Moriaty犯了个错误：他在Gregory身上留下了DNA证据——从探长伤口上提取出不属于他的血液，大概是Moriaty过于兴奋的时候也划伤了自己。那个变态。这和之前几桩案子里的DNA记录相符，足以证明Moriaty的罪行，只是前提条件是必须先抓到他。

更大的错误是，他彻底激怒了Mycroft。试图染指Sherlock是一码事，真的侵犯Gregory是另一码事。

Mycroft绝不会容忍任何一个伤害Gregory的人逍遥自在地活在监狱以外。

 

抓住Moriaty，需要做几件事：第一、切断他的资金链；第二、控制他的交际圈；第三、掌握他的藏身处；四、缜密的圈套和一个他不能拒绝的诱饵。

其中前三个已经在Mycroft及军情两处不眠不休的勤奋工作下已经完成得差不多了，唯有第四个，Mycroft一直在谨慎地斟酌着。

什么是Moriaty不能拒绝的诱饵呢？哪怕明知道那是陷阱他也一定会跳进去的诱饵。Mycroft相信世界上没有完美无缺的圈套，再怎么完美的布置一定有漏洞，哪怕那是他亲手布置的也一样，Moriaty也一定知道，更加不可能主动去跳，所以必须是他不能拒绝的诱惑。这个诱饵需要引导Moriaty进入圈套的死角，并确保他无法逃脱之后方能脱身。

 

他放出风声来说他要拔掉Moriaty重要的几颗棋子，然后在众人心思惶惶的时候进行了一系列明目张胆的调查，同时用几条暗线扰乱视线——没有一条是真的，他只是为了引蛇出洞。

接着他布置了几次突袭，有真有假，抓到不少人，也抓错不少人，Moriaty也留下不少假讯息让那些棋子告诉他。

他频繁地动作，为了告诉Moriaty他很愤怒，并且处于焦躁不安的状态。

他撒下满城的天罗地网，不为人注意地有意留下几个没考虑到的缺口。

其中一个，是Gregory住的安全屋。

他并没有告诉Gregory这是他选择与Moriaty决战的地方，棋子一旦知道了自己的位置就会变得无法预测。

Moriaty知道Gregory是他的软肋，所以Mycroft就索性让他继续这么认为，当软肋置于表面就不会成为软肋，而是盾牌。

因为这一次，他给出的诱饵是他自己。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade开门的时候以为护士忘记了什么东西，结果吃惊地看到Mycroft站在门外，和以往提着伞不同，他手里拎着一袋子菜。

Mycroft朝他举举手中的袋子：“我觉得你应该还没吃过晚饭，所以带过来拿给你。如果不介意我借用下厨房的话？”

他的态度有点友善得过分，以至于Lestrade愣了好一会儿才点点头。“反正也是你的房子。”

他抱着手臂看Mycroft在厨房里忙前忙后，切菜，烧水，做烧烤，猛然有种时空错动的感觉。

“我还不知道你会做菜。”他搭讪道，试着挑起话题。

Mycroft一笑，手里的活也没听下。“Sherlock可以说是我带大的，我父母都忙，他又不肯吃佣人烧的，逼得我得自己学。”

“我还是第一次听你说到你的父母。”

“没什么好说的，正常的家庭。唯一一点不同的是我父亲在Sherlock10岁时就被暗杀了，我母亲承受不了他的去世就搬离了我们家，于是我只好自己照顾我们俩。”Mycroft说得轻描淡写，只有略微下撇的嘴唇说明了他的低落。

Lestrade走上前去。“抱歉。”

“不，没什么。都很久的事情了。那个杀他的凶手后来也死了。做间谍总是很容易死。”

Lestrade沉默了很长一会儿。他想说那你呢，时不时也随时准备着死亡。

“那你的父母亲是做什么的？”为了不让气氛冷场，Lestrade继续问道。

“我母亲是个艺术家，钢琴什么的，我父亲是圆场里的，具体的涉及到国家机密，不能告诉你。”

“哈，听起来像是家族基因。”

“好了，尽说我的事情，你呢？”Mycroft从烤箱里端出烤好的小羊排，撒上香料。

Lestrade挠挠头，笑：“我怎么觉得你今天跟平时很不一样，是要干什么？诱拐的话我年纪有点大哦。”

Mycroft边摆盘边回答：“不是你说要跟我谈谈么。”

Lestrade放下手，道：“所以你就专程过来给我烧晚饭？这是什么？Mycroft Holmes版的‘我们来谈谈婚姻、家庭、孩子以及其他什么狗屁东西’么？”他本意只是调笑，Mycroft却郑重地转过身来，一手拿着锅铲一手端着盘子，看着Lestrade道：“Gregory，是的，如果这是你想跟我谈的话题的话。”

Lestrade被他唬得一跳，不由自主站直了身体。

Mycroft继续在灶台间忙碌着，Lestrade叹了口气，端了自己的茶杯喝了口水，开口道：“我本来以为你不会来了的。在……一切之后。”

Mycroft差不多把菜都收拾好了，把蔬菜装盘之后端上桌子。又拿出带来的葡萄酒打开倒进杯子里。

Lestrade趴在椅子背上看他忙碌。

“……就各种意义上来说，我不会。”Mycroft说。他垂着眼睛做着最后的装饰。

两人安静地落座，Lestrade品尝着小羊排，味道确实不错，如果Sherlock是被这样的美味养大的话也不怪乎他那么挑食了。

饭至半巡，Lestrade看Mycroft没有什么表示，只好开口：“上次的事情，我非常抱歉。”

Mycroft咽下一口葡萄酒。“没什么。”他面无表情，似是不愿意回忆。

“好了，我相信你对我和我的家庭已经有所了解。我父母，我刚才告诉过你了。我弟弟，你已经认识很久了。那么接下来说说你想谈什么？你的家庭？”

Lestrade犹豫了一下。感觉直接地讨论这样的话题有点过快，好像马上就把自己摊开来给Mycroft看。

“上次之后我想了很久……咳，那个，我觉得……”他迟疑了下，看到Mycroft的目光愈加锐利。“我觉得我没有给你帮上任何忙，没有理由继续住在这里。”

Mycroft的目光闪烁了一下，收了回去。“这对我来说无所谓，你继续住着也没关系。反正空着也是空着。”他叉了一块肉放进嘴里。“如果你决定要退出，也可以，只要不要提起在此期间发生的事情就可以。”

Lestrade点头。

“不过，你最好待到明天再走。因为我们还没有抓到Moriaty。”

Lestrade因为Mycroft提起那个名字的声音而颤抖了一下。

“明天是行动日。”Mycroft若无其事地扔下这个重磅炸弹，继续吃他的晚餐。

Lestrade吃惊地几乎掉了手中的餐具。“什么？！”

“我们已经掌握了他的主要藏身地点，明天会一举包围把他抓获。”Mycroft几乎是半翻了个白眼。“你以为我最近一直在忙什么。”

他们又对抓捕细节交谈了几句，算是愉快地吃完了晚饭。

“那么，我可以做什么呢？”Lestrade问。“毕竟我已经若无其事地白休假了这么久。”

Mycroft的视线停留在Lestrade的手上一瞬，又回到他脸上。“什么都不要做。”他顿了下，注视着Lestrade的眼睛说：“做自己就好。”（Be yourself .)

 

他们吃完饭，又聊了几句，气氛挺愉快。Lestrade恍惚觉得好像一切如常，一切回到好几年前他们刚刚认识那阵，好像Mycroft还是那个温和高贵的朋友，而他自己，依然是意气风发的苏格兰场探长。

他禁不住把这句话问出了口。

“我们，还能回到从前吗？”

Mycroft没有看他，只是盯着墙上的钟：“这要看你如何定义从前。”

Lestrade轻笑一声，道：“大概是不行的。”他站起身来活动着手腕朝客厅走去。

 

然后，就好像凭空冒出来一样，Moriaty出现在门口。

 

15.

“Surprise，surprise！”Moriaty西装笔挺，快乐地笑着走进厨房。

Lestrade觉得全身的血液都停止了，身体动弹不得，脑子里一片空白。他几乎没有意识到自己向后退了一步，摇摇欲坠。

Mycroft扶住了他，把他护到身后。

Moriaty大大咧咧地拉过一把椅子坐下，他看着还未收拾的餐桌，夸张地赞叹：“哇！我还不知道我们的小Mikey可以做这么多好吃的。可惜可惜，没给我留下。”

他拎了一片残存的菜叶在手上，好奇地翻转着看。

Lestrade开始慢慢清醒，第一个念头就是赶快找到厨房里藏着的枪。

“我劝你别白费力气啦小探长。”Moriaty叹气。“我不是来找你的。”

他把那片菜叶比在眼睛上，透过洞看表情阴冷的Mycroft。“因为是Ice Man约我来的。”

Lestrade难以置信地看向Mycroft。Mycroft纹丝不动。

“好吧，说吧，你的条件？”Moriaty凑上前去，近得几乎要碰到Mycroft的鼻子。

Mycroft没有说话。

“喂喂喂，你真的以为我看不出来这是个陷阱？你以为你的部署能瞒得过我？”Moriaty脸色一变，咬着牙说。“你真不错，舍得下本钱，把我逼到这个份上。我很佩服你。”

他猥亵地冲Lestrade伸伸舌头，Lestrade禁不住浑身一颤。

“果然是Ice Man，连自己的Subditus也舍得拿出来做饵，就凭你这种冷血劲儿，我怎么也得捧场啊。”

Lestrade脸色惨白。

Mycroft没有反驳，他甚至咧嘴一笑。

“Moriaty，少废话了。你还有别的招数么？你没有钱，没有人，除了你自己，还有什么？你除了口头上的威胁还剩什么？如果不是走投无路你会在这里出现么。”

他扶住Lestrade，用轻微的压力压住他的肩膀。Lestrade神奇地因为这点压力镇静了下来。

Moriaty皱眉，随后展颜一笑：“Mycroft，你以为，我敢来这里会不做准备吗？”他舔了舔牙齿，笑嘻嘻地说：“Sherlock和他的好医生你知道他们现在在哪里吗？”

这终于让Mycroft有所动容。

“看，Ice Man，我跟你说过很多次了。我要Sherlock。你总是不听。”Moriaty得意地咧嘴。“你总是以为我的目标是政府。真可惜，我对你们从来都没有兴趣。编织政策？传播八卦？无聊，无聊。Sherlock才是最有趣的。”

Mycroft开口，声音冷硬：“我以为你是深思熟虑的人，应该知道我不会放过任何试图伤害他的人。”

“这才是乐趣所在啊。故事里不都是这样说吗，为了赢得公主的芳心，需要绕过守卫的骑士~”Moriaty说着，猛地向前凑向Lestrade，被Mycroft反应敏捷地挡住。

“哈哈，现在知道护着了？”Moriaty笑。他向后退了一步。

“体贴弟弟的好哥哥，我是诚心来跟你谈条件的。虽然我很喜欢Sherlock，喜欢到想把他的心脏挖出来，但在挖出他的心脏之前，我得先保住我自己的。”Moriaty调皮地眨眼睛。“放我一条生路。我就放Sherlock和他的好医生一条生路。很划算吧，一条命换两条哦。”

Mycroft依旧面无表情地用一只手扶着Lestrade。“他们在白俄罗斯很安全。”

Moriaty嗤笑：“当然很安全，只是不知道有狙击手指着他们的头罢了。”

Mycroft沉默了一会儿。Moriaty笑吟吟地看着他。他们俩的气息在厨房狭小的空间里相撞，都是全开的力道。Lestrade觉得如果不是Mycroft扶着他他真的会在这样的重压下倒下去。

Mycroft忽然一笑，打破了这个僵局，他的气息又变得像冰川一样凌冽，气势迫人。

“我们来打个赌吧，Moriaty。”他冷笑着说。“我赢了，你跟我走，Sherlock平安，我输了， Sherlock归你，我不再插手你们俩的斗争。”

Moriaty貌似吃惊地挑起眉毛：“哦呀哦呀，我以为Ice Man是从来不相信运气的。”他收起了笑容。“说吧，你的赌局。”

Mycroft慢条斯理地抚弄着自己的手套，Lestrade几乎可以看到空气里波动的弦。

“很简单，就在现在，赌你不会向Sherlock开火。”

Moriaty阴沉沉地盯着他看了三秒钟。然后举起手来做投降状：“真无趣，我以为是别的什么呢？”

“那么你承认你输了？”

“我不得不承认你玩文字游戏确实很有一手。”

Mycroft看起来并没有松一口气，相反，他更紧张了起来，Lestrade几乎能感觉到空气的冰棱开始聚集。

“那么，Moriaty教授。时候到了。”

Moriaty面无表情地盯着他几秒，忽然笑了起来。“聪明的Ice Man，你已经猜到没那么容易了不是吗？在正式逮捕小Jim之前，也跟Jim玩一局好不好？”

“我在来这里之前——上帝保佑你布下的天罗地网——对我的手下下了两个小命令：第一、如果我不能按时回来或者死了，狙击Sherlock Holmes和John Watson；第二，到某一点引爆藏在伦敦某处的脏弹。不不，别用那种表情看我。你知道我最爱的就是爆炸品这种小东西，只要一点点就可以获得那么多快感。”他阴沉地笑。“而且你不会真的天真到以为你抓到我身边所有人？”

“我的赌局就是：你和我，来场比赛，看看是哪件事情先发生——他们先死？还是炸弹爆炸？”

“你不可以动用你的那些工具们，探子啊摄像头什么的。太没有创意了。你知道，我最爱的还是人力这种最质朴的东西。人，多美妙，上帝最好的造物。”

“为了公平起见，我们各出一个人。我呢，有一个非常非常好的手下就在脏弹的旁边。你呢，也来选择人选吧。我就坐在这里，等着看结局，你也要在这里，如果我发现你试图动用你的工具，那很可惜，咚啪——结束了。如果两件事情都没有发生，那么你赢了，毫无疑问我跟你走。如果两件事情发生了一件，那么你就输了。当然，如果先发生的是Sherlock的死亡，我很遗憾上一个赌局无效，但如果发生的是第二件，那我认同刚才的赌局结果，我撤销对Sherlock的狙击令，可以接受跟你走。我只是要整个伦敦城给我陪葬。好吧，现在开始挑人选吧。”

他大大地笑起来。

Mycroft握住Lestrade肩膀的手力气蓦然加大。

“时间是？”

Moriaty装模作样地扫了眼手表：“从现在开始的11小时23分18秒。”

Mycroft回过头来，毫不犹豫地对Lestrade说：“Gregory，你去。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间11小时15分03秒。

Moriaty百无聊赖地摆弄着手表，Mycroft则目不转睛地玩弄着手指。

“来陪我说说话嘛，Mycroft。就这么干坐着太傻了。”Moriaty眨眨眼睛道。“来说说，说说看你的小Subditus，我们可爱的探长。”

“真可怜，他的小脸都吓白了，你确定他是合适的人选吗？我一直很好奇，真的，你为什么舍得放他这么可爱的人在外面乱跑。”

“烦劳你闭嘴，Moriaty教授。”

“啊呀呀，别这样。我从来没见过你这么狠心的Regnator，简直就是把Subditus往火坑里推嘛。就这么送他上一场致命的战役，连个吻别都没有，我真是太为他感到伤心了。”

“我无意把我的私生活展示给一个国际罪犯看。”

“那么，Mycroft，告诉我。你是怎样下定了决心就这样干脆利落地让他做了弃子呢？”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间11小时12分34秒。

Lestrade冲着电话大吼：“什么？！不可能！叫局长出来接电话！我说了十万火急！他妈的你管我从哪里得来的消息！！”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间10小时45分27秒。

Mycroft转着手里的咖啡杯，喝了一口茶，开口问道：“Moriaty教授，我一直非常好奇，你是从什么时候开始注意到Sherlock的？”

“开始套话了嘛大家长（big brother）。”Moriaty把脚架在桌子上说。“告诉你与否对我有什么好处呢？”

“只是为了验证我的猜想罢了。你知道，无休止地讨论我作为Regnator如何失职实在是非常让人厌烦的一件事。而且我自认为同作为Regnator你并不比我有多大的发言权。”

“啊哈，那么告诉你一件好事吧。”Moriaty放下了脚坐正了盯着Mycroft说。

“我和你这种没稳定Vincio的Regnator不同，你可爱的小探长追踪的那个人，是我的Mate。”

 

16.

距离爆炸时间8小时41分05秒。

全苏格兰场的警察都跑上了街头。Lestrade派人检查地铁、车站等交通密集的地方，但是望着熙熙攘攘的人群，Lestrade心知在几百万伦敦居民和流动人口中找到Moriaty的手下实在如同大海捞针。他给远在白俄罗斯的Sherlock打了无数个电话，却始终打不通，不知是因为信号问题还是根本不想接。他暗自咒骂，该死的侦探在最需要他的时候却总是帮不上忙。

他冷静下来仔细思索Moriaty的行动。——虽然只要想到他就会让Lestrade浑身僵硬，但他强忍了不适认真回忆。

Moriaty是凭空出现的。当然不可能真的凭空。他没有听见门响，那么Moriaty早就在房子里藏着了，并且可能一直听到他和Mycroft的谈话。

Mycroft说明天是行动日。但Moriaty说今天晚上是Mycroft约他的。Mycroft没有否认。

Mycroft怎么约的他？据Moriaty说的话——布下天罗地网，然后独剩他一间房子？

一切都是Mycroft的计划？从哪里到哪里是他的计划？约Moriaty见面？行动日？Lestrade的行动？Moriaty的炸弹？哪些是在他意料之外？Sherlock被狙击？还是说他根本没计划到Moriaty的炸弹？或者说Moriaty说的炸弹根本就是子虚乌有？不不，那个恶魔是认真的……

太多的不解之谜。Mycroft根本什么话都没有说。Lestrade强迫自己不要去想自己在这局棋里的位置。

“做自己就好。”Mycroft这样说过。

如果这是Mycroft的意思的话，那他一定已经把Lestrade的行为计划在内。但Lestrade自己都不知道自己能做到哪一步。女王在上，他只是个微不足道的探长而已！

Lestrade自己一直在房间里待着，不可能没发现Moriaty进来，那么只有一种可能——在Mycroft和他吃晚饭的时候Moriaty进来的。从哪里？

地道！Lestrade想到。只有这个方法可以不经过门直接进入房子。

地道连接着伦敦的下水道系统，那么Moriaty在到达安全屋之前应该是在下水道里行动。换句话说，通过下水道系统应该可以摸索到Moriaty进入地下世界的最后一站——也就是和他的手下告别，安排好炸弹的地方。而且照Moriaty戏剧化的风格，脏弹爆炸后污染水源是能最大程度地造成破坏的办法。

他命令Donavan要到水利局的地下水道施工图，从地图上并不能看出哪里是否有地道——Mycroft不可能把自己家的安全屋地道就这么大大咧咧地放在地图上标出来。

上一次Lestrade误打误撞闯进Corbusier的房子，那是军情处留下的安全屋之一么？Mycroft似乎知道地道的存在。像这样的房子还有多少？有多少不属于军情处管辖？Moriaty会不会临时挖一个地道存放炸药？

他又调出最近伦敦的管道施工图查看。最近有一条大管道检修，加上很多私家翻地并不会上报，这无疑给他的调查增加了难度。

最难的不是推测，最难的是做选择。当有超过300个选择在面前而时间正在一分一秒地过去，如何确定你选择的是正确的？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间8小时12分13秒。

Lestrade正在收拾东西准备冲向最近的管道施工现场，他的手机忽然响了起来。他一看是屏蔽号码，以为是广告，不耐烦地接起，叫道：“看在上帝的份上，我正在满城找一个想毁灭伦敦的疯子。如果你和这事儿没关系的话可以挂了。”

Anthea冷静的声音从听筒里传出：“Lestrade探长，我是Adriane，我是来帮助你的。”

Lestrade呼出一口气来：“好吧，Anth……Adriane，真高兴联系到你。说吧，你可以做什么？可以调动Mycroft的那些小道具么？我实在是觉得这种大海捞针似的搜查简直就是浪费时间，几率太小了。”

“不是我可以调动长官的资源。而是你，Lestrade探长。”

Lestrade愣了一下。“什么？我不太理解你说的意思。”

“大约在1分钟之前，Holmes先生把他对闭路电视监视系统和MI5的部分控制权权限转移到了你身上。”

Lestrade站住了脚步。“你再说一遍？”他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。“My……Mycroft他做了什么？”

“我不清楚他是如何办到的，似乎是提前内置的程序设置，但你现在拥有在我之上的权限，可以查阅全英国的闭路电视监视器，同样的，MI5有一支直属于Holmes先生的特别部队可以归划你管辖。如果你需要的话，也可以查阅Holmes先生权限下的部分文件。”

Lestrade揉着眉头：“那个家伙……”他停顿了好一会儿，不知道该如何消化这个消息。

“Anthea，我觉得这似乎是Mycroft绕开Moriaty的方法，但我对他的工作内容完全不了解。”他强迫自己冷静下来想了想。“我可以把他的权限转移给你吗？毕竟你是他的助理，应该更熟悉这些东西。监视器啊什么的。”

“叫我Adriane，不可以，Lestrade探长，这不符合程序。”Anthea停顿了下，继续说。“但我可以根据你的指示查询特定信息，或许这对你有用。”

“好吧，好吧，这已经帮了我很大忙了。”Lestrade勉强接受了这从天而降的馅饼，仔细思考了一会儿。“帮我查找你们记录中所有可以通到伦敦下水系统的地道好么？尤其是那些临近人口聚集地的，像是车站之类。特别注意最近一段时间新挖的。”

“好的，马上发给你。还有什么我可以做的吗？”

“我不知道你能否做到，但我需要你万务联系到Sherlock，不行就联系Watson医生，警告有狙击手埋伏在他们周围，在未来的几个小时内要注意避开窗户。”他想了一想。“Sherlock可能会不合作，所以只要确保Watson医生明白事情的严重性就可以。”

“我会的。需要用军用飞机接他们回来么？”

“呃……我说真的？军用飞机你们也可以调动？……我不知道来得及来不及，但那样最好不过。不要飞回英国，飞得越偏越好，西伯利亚或者蒙古都行，在明天之前不要让他们回来。”

“我知道了。其他的呢？”

“Mycroft跟我提过明天是逮捕Moriaty的行动日。我想知道具体计划细节。”

“Holmes先生特别调集了一支特别行动部队，人数差不多有100人左右，全部是Holmes先生精挑细选的精英人员，包括情报人员、拆弹专家、狙击手、飞行员等，装备齐全。Holmes先生并没有透露具体细节，只是在移交监视权的同时也把这只部队的支配权移交给你了。所以如何操作是你的决定。”

Lestrade足足愣了有半分钟才反应过来。“等等……什么？也就是说他根本没有所谓的明天行动日这回事？他把人交给我来决定？”

“看起来是这样的。”

Lestrade恨不得以头抢地，或者跑回安全屋把Mycroft揪出来臭骂一顿。

“他疯了吗？!他认真的吗？!我完全都不认识那些人！我怎么可能……我只是个探长而已啊！”

“很遗憾，我觉得Holmes先生的理智从来不能用‘疯’来形容。另外，如果你担心对他们的管理问题，我可以替你传达命令，因为之前Holmes先生也是通过我传达命令，他们不会起疑心的。”

Lestrade呻吟一声，简直想抱头蹲在地上。

“Lestrade探长，你有什么吩咐吗？”

“……请你容我消化一下吧。”

Anthea安静了一会儿，又开口道：“探长先生，请你不要过于紧张，我相信Holmes先生做出这样的决定肯定是有他的理由的。在现在的形势下，我们需要相信他的安排。”

“哦他妈的我希望他在作出这种决定之前最好征求一下我的意见吧！这个滥用职权的混蛋！”

“我无意为Holmes先生辩护，但你肯定会说不的。”

“……”

“探长先生，Holmes先生相信你，我相信Holmes先生，所以我觉得你也可以相信你自己。毕竟你是可以同时和Holmes兄弟共事的人，并且是苏格兰场破案率最高的探长不是吗？现在的伦敦，现在的局面下还有谁比你更合适呢？你需要做的是抓住一名罪犯，这是你最擅长的事情不是吗？具体的操作我可以帮你传达执行，你只需要集中精力指挥就可以了。”

“哦他妈的把Sherlock叫回来……”

“探长先生，你刚才才说让他走得越远越好。”Anthea听起来有些不满。“我现在要去帮你寻找资料，你还有别的什么要求呢？”

Lestrade狠狠抓着自己的头发，搓了把脸，暗自咒骂了一声道：“我之前住的安全屋，就是现在Mycroft在的那个，你们有窃听器吗？应该有装吧，装的话接驳到我的手机上，我想听听看。”

“是的，自从上次意外……之后就装了。我马上帮你接驳过去。”

 

17.

距离爆炸时间7小时57分18秒。

“Mycroft，我真的很佩服你竟然真的一直坐在这里陪着我，当然，我非常荣幸。只是你难道没有更重要的事情吗？譬如说指导你的小探长？譬如说命令一下你的手下？毕竟那可是一颗脏弹呢。”Moriaty看起来脸色不太好。

“谢谢你的关心。我觉得你的重要性值得我坐在这里，什么也不做地跟你说话。”Mycroft不动声色地说。“过去的三小时我们已经充分地了解了对方。我知道你对爆炸和非正常Vincio的迷恋来源于童年的阴影，对母亲不正常的依恋以及对母亲偷情的愤怒。我知道你有一个哥哥，你是不是杀了他？你的语言里对哥哥这个词有不同寻常的憎恨，你对他的身份取而代之以获取母亲的关爱。 你的俄狄浦斯情节很严重以至于成为事实——你第一次杀人是在11-12岁，对象是你的父亲。

我知道你喜爱戏剧不是因为喜爱其中的残酷，而是因为工整的情节性，你布的任何一个局都需要四段论——起因、发展、高潮、结局。你把自己的感情投射到局中的人物身上，这样你就可以抽开情感纯粹理智来看戏。这证明了你的洁癖——你并不喜爱亲自把手弄脏，因为你亲手杀掉了你的母亲，她可能挣扎得很厉害，让你对亲自动手产生了阴影。你并不会对杀别的人留下印象，所以只有在杀母亲时出现的意外才会成为你的阴影。我追查不到你的任何信息是因为你干掉了所有知道你过去的人，父亲第一，哥哥第二，最后是母亲。对此我不得不说，干得很精彩。

你喜爱爆炸是因为你胆小，不喜欢直接杀人，通过遥控这种方式能够让你有一定安全感。你有一个Mate，但生活得并不愉快，你试图逃离这段关系，因为你受不了被束缚，但很遗憾一直未能成功。你有强烈的自毁欲望，但是同时又过于爱惜自己，这种矛盾迫使你通过暴力或者操控他人来满足自身的欲望。你享受的是矛盾的纠结点，越是冲突越是让你兴奋，越是痛苦越是让你兴奋，你看着别人的戏剧投射自己，以此来假想自己的受虐以及死亡。因此你才一次次地虐待他，也虐待其他人。

说真的，我觉得你是个装在Regnator壳子里的Subditus。我很抱歉，但不得不作出这样不体面的猜测——你是不是性方面有缺陷？因为没有Subditus可以满足你，你需要从Vincio的不断断裂重塑中获得满足，越是破碎的Vincio越是叫你兴奋，所以你哪怕恨恶你的Mate你也甩不开他。这已经充分证明了你不能通过正常的和Mate的Vincio性亅交中高潮。我很同情你的mate，但更同情你，因为你更可怜。你没有信仰，没有自由，没有人爱你，不能站在阳光下，唯一所拥有的只有你已经扭曲的愤怒，来源于对母亲的愤怒。但非常可惜你早已无处可以发泄这股愤怒，便任由其膨胀变大，成为你的整个人生，驱使你进行毁灭与被毁灭的戏剧化无穷演绎，驱使你自导自演一出出别人的悲剧以满足自己的受虐心理，直到有一天自毁的欲望终于胜过毁灭的欲望自我了结为止。我不介意在这段路上送你一程。” 

“你看，Moriaty，我只要看着你，我就了解你。我觉得没有什么比在这里看着你更重要的了。” Mycroft交叉着手指说。

Moriaty的脸变得狰狞起来。许久，他宛然一笑：“不愧是Sherlock的哥哥，真的，非常厉害，让人印象深刻。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“有一个小错。不是11-12岁。是10岁。”

Mycroft微微扬头。“我的错。”

Moriaty笑得很残忍。“可是Mycroft，小Jim也了解你。我知道你抚养Sherlock长大，却在他青春期时候对他不闻不问漠不关心，导致他叛出家庭，大学没有读完就流浪四处，几乎死在异国他乡，好不容易回国后却染上毒瘾。你送他去勒戒并不是因为你爱他，而是因为你害怕他。你害怕他死了之后背负Holmes家族的只有你一个，你害怕他不受控制，你害怕他死了你的罪永远赎不清。

你想要得到Lestrade想得要死但一直不敢进行Vincio 不是因为不想把自己置于费洛蒙控制下，是因为你知道Lestrade根本不想要你！你装出好人的样子把他留在身边只是因为你自私地不想让他过正常的Subditus生活，因为你根本就没想让他做正常的Subditus，因为只有这样他才只能选择你。我们的小探长不知道，但我可知道你用各种方式隔绝了他身边几乎所有有可能的Regnator。他还能Vincio么？你可以Vincio么？就算他在你面前你也只会胆怯地逃开而已。因为你从心里知道你配不上他！除了你这身光线亮丽的表皮你内里是什么？谎言、虚与委蛇、罪恶得鲜血淋漓——我是杀了不少人，但你手上流过的血比我只多不少，而且都以着一个漂亮的名字，所谓的国家利益——你清楚知道自己根本就不信这所谓的名义！你和我真像，我们都只想到自己的快乐，我们都热爱把自己的满足建立在蠢材的言听计从上。只是我尚且不遮掩我的罪恶，你却热爱用冠冕堂皇粉饰虚荣。你的虚伪真是我所见过的极限。

你的心既黑且空，你装出绅士的样子对待他只是为了掩藏住你自己残忍的天性。你跟我是一样的人，Mycroft，我们是掠食性的Regnator，是这个世界生态圈的顶点，我们事实上掌握着这个世界不是么？我们享受残酷，享受权力，我们虐待是因为我们能，因为这是我们的天性。你应该感到高兴，像我们这样的Regnator并不多——当然，如果有也都被你或者我清理掉了不是么？连手段都何其相似！Subditus对于我们而言只有两条路——服从或死亡。你是因为知道自己出手之后会毁了他才迟迟没有动手吗？还是说清理掉了所有垃圾等着他自投罗网？我真为小探长的未来感到担忧。

哦Mycroft，没关系，别担心，我知道你并没有你自己以为的那么爱他。就连你想要他都是你的控制欲作祟。你爱他么？你想得到他只是因为他拒绝了你。你什么都想控制，但你控制不了所有人。Sherlock恨你，Lestrade不想要你。你还有什么呢？一张缩在政府深处的蜘蛛网？无聊、无聊，就这样把自己的生命耗费在教那些没有脑子的蠢材如何管理国家上？因为你只有这个可以做好！因为只有从操控这些蠢材身上你才能体会到自己还活着，还是个Regnator。多可怜，没有这些蠢材你倒是像不存在了。真的，我觉得你比我要可悲多了。你这个可怜的、自私的、生活在自己织的套子里却什么也得不到的人啊，真是平白地浪费了你的天分，需不需要小Jim帮你解脱一下？就从你梦寐以求的小探长开始好了。”

Mycroft沉下了脸色。“那么，Moriaty教授，基于你的话，我更加需要在这里陪着你了。我怎么能让这样一个了解我的人轻易地走出门外呢？这样不就罔顾你对我的评价了么？”

Moriaty耸肩。“那随你的便，不是我肩负着什么管理英国政府的责任，我只是作为一个埋下炸弹的罪犯友善地提醒你，因为显然靠你的小探长需要打赢这个赌实在太勉强了。”

Mycroft没有说话，似乎在深思熟虑。良久，他好像放松了一点，微笑了一下说：“你的好意我完全心领。只是距离结局揭晓还有一段时间不是吗？我们总是这样唇枪舌剑实在是让人疲累。这样，我们来下盘棋吧，免得无谓的口舌纷争浪费了这宝贵时间。你知道，我实在难以找到一个旗鼓相当的好对手。”

Moriaty狐疑地看了看他，Mycroft不闪不躲，表情平静。

“那好吧。反正距离天亮还很早。”他终于说。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间7小时06分钟19秒。

Lestrade已经根据Anthea发来的资料安排人手排查了一些嫌疑地点，正在准备继续搜查下一个地点。

他戴着耳机，里面Mycroft已经和Moriaty下棋下了快一个小时了。

Mycroft想要说明什么？他不可能无缘无故地跟敌人下棋。

他强迫自己不要去想Moriaty对Mycroft说的那些话。在现在这个时候，任何能够影响他情绪进而影响他判断的话全部都要屏蔽在外。他不能在自己的悲剧上面加上伦敦人民的悲剧。

“Adriane，你在吧？”他问。“你告诉我，他们下的棋是什么意思。”

“请稍等。”Anthea停顿了一会儿，回答道：“长官和Moriaty在下盲棋，已经快要终局。长官执白，Moriaty执黑。长官用的英国式开局，具体解释来说就是以防御为主，观察对方的动态以调整己方阵容，通过被动来促使对方主动从而露出破绽。”

这倒是非常像他的风格。Lestrade暗忖。

“……长官走了一步王车易位。Moriaty把黑象走到e6。长官白车走b1到f6。Moriaty黑车走d3到a5……”

“等等Adriane，Mycroft走了一步王车易位？”

“是的，先生。”

Lestrade停下来思索。他把伦敦下水管道地图铺在桌前。如果，把伦敦比作棋盘，王车易位的距离是他在的位置到安全屋的距离……

不，不对。站在Mycroft的角度想……王车易位的时候，是据现在1个多小时之前的事情，那时候Mycroft通过内设程序转移了控制权。1个多小时之前，他在哪里？新苏格兰场，正准备出门。从新苏格兰场到安全屋……1.4英里。这是Mycroft计算好的么?还是有别的意义？

Moriaty走的棋是什么意思？他走了黑象。黑象是他的手下么？还是只是用于迷惑人的？

他苦苦思考着两人的棋局。不，Mycroft知道我不会下棋，他不会使用这种方式来告诉我战略。他想告诉我的是别的东西。

他们还说了什么？除了竭尽全力揭对方的疮疤之外？

Moriaty说……他说天亮之前。然后他走了黑象。

一瞬间，闪电划过他的脑海，Lestrade忽然意识到：对方是移动的，并没有停留在某一处地点。他们没必要花时间在地道里翻找，他们追踪的是一个随身拎着炸弹在伦敦城里游荡的人。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间6小时53分09秒。

“你输了。”Moriaty打了个呵欠。“马e2，将军。”

Mycroft没什么反应。

“其实早三步你就该推秤认输了。非得走到将军不可吗？”Moriaty伸手捂了嘴，挡住一个呵欠。“你看，明明知道必输的棋还得要下，不知是说你固执好还是愚蠢好。”

Mycroft只是摩挲了下手套，说道：“继续来吧。天亮还早，谁胜谁负没那么早出现。”

Moriaty眯缝了眼睛盯着他。“你真是让我大为困惑。我以为你是最识时务的。”他倾身向前，学着Mycroft的样子把手支在面前。“其实你早知道解决方案了不是吗？只不过在拖时间而已。”

Mycroft双手交叉放在桌上。“你到底要不要继续下？”

“哈，再陪你玩玩好了。你知道虽然我讨厌固执的人，但我很享受让固执的人绝望的刹那。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间5小时43分22秒。

Lestrade坐在椅子上皱着眉头听耳机里的声音。

刚才的一局Mycroft似乎一直占据优势，但不知为何在最后一刻突然放弃了一般让Moriaty攻城略地，最后被将军。

Mycroft很少说话，只在报出棋步的时候开口，Moriaty倒是谈笑风生，一边说着各种刺探人的话一边还有余裕点评棋步。

他拿着棋谱，用红色和黑色的笔把两人的棋局画了出来。一张大纸上，红黑色的线错综复杂。

这代表了什么？该死的，他肯定Mycroft一定有预谋，这不像是他会随便下出来的东西。但对密码这种东西他根本一头雾水！

他眼睁睁地看时间一分一秒地流走，正在发愁，Anthea发来信息：“Sherlock和Watson医生找到了，准备安排他们登机。”

“谢谢你Adriane。”Lestrade回复道，忽然眼前一亮，一个电话拨过去，等Anthea接起：“把Mycroft和Moriaty的棋谱全部发给Sherlock看！叫他解出这个密码！告诉他说如果能在2小时内解出来我就不追究他偷走证物的罪名，1小时之内解出来苏格兰场的库存档案随便他看！”

“好的，探长先生。”Anthea说。“Holmes先生给你留的那只部队已经准备就位，请问有什么吩咐吗？”

Lestrade深深吸了一口气。“告诉他们，等Sherlock的答案一出来，我们就要准备进攻了。”

 

18.

 

距离爆炸时间4小时38分09秒。

Sherlock在25分钟前传来一幅手机截屏的伦敦地图，其中有三个地方被用小气球点了出来：国会大厦，海德公园，Mycroft在的安全屋。

一条信息简单地写着：你的目标叫Sebastian Moran。身高6英尺以上，是退伍军人，突击队队员，曾任上校，后来由于暴力被辞退。擅用各种枪械，尤其擅长长距离狙击，在今年3月那个连环谋杀案时出现过，可惜由于苏格兰场的无能把他放跑了。他的左腿有一点跛。记住给我的档案。

已经足够的信息了。Lestrade委托Anthea通过监视系统搜索类似人物，同时命令特种部队里的情报人员全部出动，以一个情报人员配一个武装人员的方式守住重要交通要点包括地下水道。

他自己则带着拆弹专家和剩余的武装人员开始探查Sherlock标注出来的地点。

国会大厦很快就被清空，他们花了宝贵的一个小时排查了从地下水道到顶楼钟楼的所有角落，一无所获。末了他们只能暂时封锁大楼。好在时间是半夜，政府里并没有多少人勤奋到需要加班加到这么晚。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间3小时22分09秒。

他们赶去了海德公园。一个小时以前这里正在举办演唱会，还有一群激动的粉丝没有离去，地上一片狼藉。粉丝们对他们的盘查很是不满，推推搡搡间Lestrade注意到有一个高个儿胡子男在树林间一现而隐，似乎和Sherlock的描述有点像。

他摆脱了情绪激动的粉丝纠缠，带着几个武装人员追了过去。

深夜的海德公园就像伦敦这座城市的黑洞，把所有的黑暗都包容了进去。路灯昏暗，丛林茂密，水道黑黢黢地好似可以吞掉一切。Lestrade人手不够，不能把整个公园都包围起来，只好让Anthea看住公园及周边的摄像头，准备根据监视情况行动。

他们潜伏在树丛里，拆弹专家拿着放射探测仪旋转着寻找方向。

正值寒冬，公园里的河道都结了冰，厚厚一层，被灯光一照，闪着黄亮亮的光。地上都是枯草，不适合隐蔽，他们尽可能地在灌木丛中弯腰走着，以期不被发现。被冻得发硬的树杈划过衣服，发出沙沙的声音，若是不小心碰到皮肤，则会拉出不浅的口子。

Lestrade领着队员们小心地潜行。他已经许久不进行这种突击式的抓捕——太习惯拉着警笛大摇大摆地围堵，但面对狙击手罪犯这无异于过早暴露自己。像这样一边辨认目标一边寻找下一个隐蔽地，同时无声地飞快奔袭，让他仿佛回到许多年前，当自己还是初出茅庐的警校学生，第一次参与实际抓捕通缉犯时的心惊肉跳。五感被危险逼迫发挥到极限，风吹过皮肤，带来寒意和草木倾颓的味道，还有身边武装人员身上枪械的火药味，脚步落在枯草上发出轻微的嘎吱声，汗水从身上冒出来把衣服粘在身上，脖颈处被风吹得冰凉，连视线也仿佛可以透过层层黑幕穿过树丛看到极远的地方。肾上腺素达到了高点，让他全身都充满了力量。如果不是在这种极度紧张的情况下，Lestrade会觉得这一切令人兴奋。

三十分钟之后，他们在相隔50米左右的河岸对面看到了目标。胡子男手里拿着一个黑色的手提箱，另一只手握着一杆细长的狙击枪。他一定也注意到Lestrade这边的动静，很快藏了起来，只露出那截枪杆，似乎是个警告。

Lestrade没有直接扑过去抓他，相反他浑身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，躲在大树后。

Sebastian Moran，Moriaty最信任的手下，擅长长距离狙击，冒头被一枪击中的可能性太大了。Moriaty选中他一方面因为他的忠诚，一方面因为他的狡诈。怎样才能抓住他又不让他引爆炸弹呢？追踪了大半个晚上的嫌疑犯就在眼前，Lestrade因为奔跑和紧张心跳很快，头脑一片混乱。

冷静下来，Gregory，冷静下来。他对自己说。别轻举妄动。不要想伦敦所有人，只要想着嫌疑犯。只要想着Mycroft，想Mycroft如果是在这里会怎样做。

耳机里持续不断的下棋声让他渐渐平静了下来。

Mycroft在走了一步棋后难得地开口：“我很好奇，Moriaty，像你这样的人，既然对自己的Mate如此厌烦，为什么不能干脆杀了他呢？”

Moriaty在一声轻笑后回答：“哦Mycroft，刚才我们还说没必要继续讨论隐私的。”

Mycroft似乎说了什么，声音太小听不清。只听见Moriaty一边报棋步一边说：“你不能理解的，Ice Man。Sebastian和我的关系比你想得复杂多了。是他离不开我，不是我离不开他。”他顿了下继续说。“难道Subditus不就应该是这样吗？别以为谁都和你的小探长一样。只要我说跳，Sebastian只会问多高，我叫他去死，他连眼睛都不眨一下。他是这样地信赖着我，无论我切断多少次连结他都不会离去，只会跪在我面前求我把手放在他头上。不忍心我的手摘一片花瓣，杀人的时候却毫不犹豫，就是这点非常的可爱。我不会杀他的，像他这么优秀的Subditus可难找了。”

Mycroft轻哼了一声：“这次你也是切断了连结叫他去送死吗？真是体贴的Regnator。类似的事情他做过几回了？我想他早就知道自己的支配者是多么虚弱一个人，连亲自下手都不敢，于是只好哄着你，寄希望于你每次能给他一点狗粮。你的懦弱何其可悲，还需要Subditus的牺牲满足自己的小小虚荣心？而且能反复切断的Vincio？你确定他真的是你的Mate吗，不是某个街边随便找来的男孩？”

Moriaty笑出了声：“喔Mycroft，说到Subditus你就露出你的獠牙来了。只是真可惜，我的Mate不是你的小探长那样不堪一击，他唯一的阿克琉斯之踵是我，除此之外他坚无不催。”

Mycroft还说了些什么，Lestrade就没有继续听了。他满脑子开始转着如何利用Moran是Moriaty的Subditus这件事。

被切断Vincio的Subditus……他摇了摇头，努力把一些不该出现的记忆甩出脑子。忽然一个灵感划过他的脑海，他转过身来问他的队员：“你们有谁是Regnator？并且是强力型的？”

有六个人举了手，都是武装人员。

“对着我，试一下气场全开。”他指示道。那六个人面面相觑了一下，有些迟疑地放开了力道。

Lestrade被从各方向冲击而来的气息压得扑通一声跪在地上，眼前一片黑暗。

太多熟悉的记忆翻卷而来，几乎让他窒息。

拆弹专家（Subditus）小心地扶着他靠树坐好。

Lestrade浑身发软，大口地喘着气，一阵一阵眩晕。

“很……很好。”他终于回过神来，面对这些队员。“我们知道对方是刚被切断连结的Subditus……”他顿了下，努力抑制身体里涌起的恶心和不适。“这会使他的身心处于一个不完全稳定的状态，让我们有机可乘。”他暗自唾弃自己居然也会用费洛蒙压制这种最卑劣的办法，如果是Mycroft肯定有更精巧的圈套，但眼下他实在没有心力想得太周详。“现在，我需要你们六个，两个一组从河岸后面分三个方向小心地包抄对象，不要把自己的气息露出来。等到他进入你们的气场范围，不要犹豫，把所有的气息都投出去，让他无法完美控制自己的行为。一定要压制住他。”他顿了下。“必要的时候跟他Vincio都可以。他的枪很厉害，可能会死。但我需要这三十秒时间。”

那六个人默默地点头。Lestrade吸了口气。Mycroft精挑细选出来的好男儿。

“去吧。”他目送着这几个精英从草丛里无声无息地潜行了过去。

大约过了5分钟，对岸传来两声枪响。Lestrade在心里默默为牺牲者划了个十字，然后带着剩余的人员转过身来，冲了过去。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

距离爆炸时间2小时10分钟45秒。

窗外已渐渐露出鱼肚白。

Moriaty睁了一只眼睛看Mycroft。“象b8。我说Mycroft，我真的挺困的。我们已经下了有5个多小时了吧。总是赢你也很无趣。”

“总是让你赢也很无趣。”Mycroft回敬道。“马a8。”

Moriaty叹了口气。“又送我一个兵。你真是舍得啊，每次都把可怜的小探长丢出来让我吃。象c5吃。”

Mycroft微微一笑。“你不是已经对我有了很明确的评价了么？Ice Man。又何必老是用Gregory来激我呢。”他抚摸过自己的左手。“我和探长先生的私人问题不劳你费心，我相信我已经表达得很清楚了。”他意有所指地顿了下。“倒是你，过分倚重自己的象，需要小心被吃掉。后a4吃。”

Moriaty安静了一会儿，交叉着手从缝隙间看Mycroft。“象c1。”

“马b6。”

“后d1。”

“后h3。”

“象d5吃。”Moriaty漫不经心地看了下窗外。“对了，我有件事情，之前忘记告诉你了。本来想等这局赢了再说，但我实在很困，很想早点结束，所以现在就先告诉你。”

Mycroft低垂着眼睛，从鼻子里哼了一声算是应答。

Moriaty狡黠地一笑，好像恢复了一点精神，伸出舌头舔了舔一根手指竖到Mycroft面前：“我之前的时间说错了。你看我实在太粗心，连表都能看错。正确的爆炸时间是——”他夸张地看了下表。“9分30秒之后。和太阳一起升起！”

Mycroft抬起头来，眼睛黑沉。

“哈哈哈哈你看看你现在的表情！”Moriaty大笑起来。“好意外，好意外！我好喜欢！”他站起身来，绕到Mycroft身前，凑上前去恶意地低语：“就剩几分钟了，别管棋局了，让我们一起见证伦敦的末日吧。多美好，这座日不落之城的死亡和日出一起降临。你不觉得这个设计很好吗？英国政府的幕后总管和英国最臭名昭著的咨询罪犯一起来庆贺它的沉没，连女王也要为此鼓掌呢！”

Mycroft猛地站起身来揪过Moriaty的领子一拳把他打倒在地。“Sherlock那边呢？”他咆哮着抓住Moriaty的衣服质问道。“是不是也是提前了？”

Moriaty捂着嘴倒在地上，大笑着皱起眉头：“你对自己的手段这么不自信吗？我要是有多余的狙击手我早就他妈的让他一枪射爆了你的脑袋而不是这么凑巧跑去天边的Sherlock。而且去白俄罗斯的钱很贵~~我被你搞破产了小Mikey。不过不用担心我，我还可以从你身上再赚回来。你的敌人可多了对不对？个个都愿意付我成千上万的钱搞死你。”他歪曲了嘴唇残忍地笑道。“你赌对了小Mikey，从头到尾只有这颗即将爆炸的脏弹是真的。我最佳的武器，花了我好多好多钱和好多好多时间哦~足以让英国哀哭二十年了。”他凑近Mycroft的脸边，伸出舌头猥亵地舔了下嘴唇。“除了我之外没人可以阻止它的爆炸。所以，放了我，我就停止它。要么我就赢了，你和你的伦敦一起下地狱。”

Mycroft嫌恶地松开手，整了整衣服和歪了的手套，重又坐回了桌前。

这倒是让Moriaty有些吃惊。

“赌局还没有结束。”Mycroft说，他的声音硬如钢铁。“坐回来。”

Moriaty摇头晃脑地站起身来坐下。“还想负隅顽抗吗？”他状似不经心地用手指拂过桌面。“你在想什么呢，Mycroft？让我猜一猜好不好？你在想如果现在放走小Jim多可惜，辜负了那么多部署，只是如果不放小Jim走你心爱的伦敦就要毁了呀！谁能拯救他呢？除了你自己？除了远在天边的Sherlock？可是只剩10分钟不到了啊。就算全部精力都用上都来不及了，所以只能放小Jim走。所以说小Jim的黑象虽然只有一个，却很管用哦……”

“王g7。”Mycroft双手交叉搭在嘴唇上方，紧紧盯着Moriaty。

Moriaty似乎是有点吃惊，“你不是认真的吧，Mycroft？”他也坐直了身体，眼神开始阴狠起来。“马d6。”

“兵h吃g5。容我提醒你，Moriaty。我从来不会放过任何一个在我的所有物上留下伤痕的人。”Mycroft用一只手指敲击着桌子。哒哒哒。“无论付出怎样的代价。”

“哦~于是这又是关于你爱国情操的事情？伦敦是你的所有物？你可真是自大，不知道首相听见会怎么想。”Moriaty挑起一条眉毛，“象吃c1。我得需要把你逼到什么程度才能让你知道自己的无能和绝望呢？真难搞。”他叹了口气。“放了我，伦敦还在，以后还可以再抓。伦敦毁了，要重建可就难了……你总是喜欢这么吃力不讨好的事情吗，Mycroft？”Mycroft并没有回应他，只是沉默地继续敲着桌子，似乎是在认真思考棋局。

Moriaty沉默了一会儿，忽然意识到什么。“不，不是，这根本不是关于伦敦！也不是关于Sherlock。”他顿住了，脸上终于出现了不敢相信的神色。“你真是疯子。这从头到尾都是关于小探长！” 

Mycroft敲桌子的手微微一顿。“谁说不是呢。”他说，终于露出一点冷厉的神色，倨傲地昂起了下巴。“马g吃e5。”

Moriaty咬紧了牙冷笑。“你居然真的相信他？相信一个小警探？我不知道是该嘲笑你的天真好还是嘲笑英国居然会相信这样的你好。兵d吃e5。”他看了眼表。“还有最后两分钟。你非得玩到最后一秒吗？你会后悔的，Mycroft。只有我才能让炸弹停下，只有我才能救你的伦敦。”

Mycroft冷冷地看着他，气息喷薄而出。“我说过了，我不会放过任何染指我的所有物的人。（I said, I never let off anyone who dare to touch what are mine.)”他目光如炬地盯着Moriaty，好像要把他死死钉在椅子上。

Moriaty意识到什么，终于开始受不住他的注视，在他的目光下渐渐出汗，不安地在椅子上扭动着身体。

良久，Mycroft一个字一个字地念道：“王吃c1象。”

就在那时刻，Moriaty猛地跳了起来，一把推倒了椅子，拔出一把枪对准Mycroft。

但于此同时，从背后伸出四把枪抵住他的头和背。

咔哒一声，四把枪同时上了膛。

Lestrade缓缓地从门口走了进来，他手里提着一个黑色的旅行箱。

Mycroft几不可查地呼出一口气，微笑了起来。

他对着空气轻巧地一弹手指。“将军。”（Checkmate）

Moriaty脸色铁青，一动不动。

Mycroft向后靠向椅背，看都不看他一眼：“你早就输了，Moriaty。十几步之前就输了。就算你走象c2，我走兵f6，然后四步之后，将军。如果你走后h8，我用王吃你的后，五步之后，将军。你走马d2，我走王a2，然后七步之后，将军。还要听么，Moriaty？我输给你不代表我不能赢你。”

他站起身来，走到Lestrade身旁，伸手抓住他的手腕举起来示意Moriaty。

“知道你最大的错误是什么吗，Moriaty教授？从一开始就错了，”Mycroft说着话，却并没有看向Moriaty，而是看着Lestrade。

 

他微微低头，把Lestrade的手抬到唇边一吻。“Gregory从来都不是我的弃子。”(Gregory has never been my sacrifice piece.)

 

“他是我的王。”(But always my king.)

 

套中人 上部 完

19\. 

Lestrade目送着Moriaty被荷枪实弹的武装人员押进车里，方才转身面对Mycroft。

Mycroft靠着安全屋的大门微微笑着。

太阳刚刚升起。伦敦久雨初晴的朝阳透过云层射出万丈光芒，给他的脸镀上一层金黄，他看起来年轻了许多，优雅、自信，乃至于纯洁得无辜了。

Lestrade走上前去，伸出受伤的右手抚摸他的脸。

Mycroft深深吸了口气，又吐出来。他微微倾过头来，正好碰上Lestrade的嘴唇。

他们就这样在朝霞里接了一个很悠长很缠绵的吻。

——然后Lestrade用没受伤的左手把Mycroft揍到了地上。

 

Mycroft倒在地上捂着脸震惊地看着Lestrade。

“你他妈的下次再来一次这种事情看看？我一定杀了你，比你对Moriaty更狠一百倍的方式。”Lestrade恨恨地说。“我心脏受不了。拜托你给我点准备。”

Mycroft站起身来拍拍身上的尘土，努力装出一本正经的样子，但失败了。他揽过Lestrade的肩膀，搂着他进了屋。

他们从一进屋就开始接吻，恨不得手要长在对方身上。有什么比这样的早晨更美好？辛苦了一夜之后有心爱的人在怀里？

两人跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，Mycroft吻着Lestrade的头发，耳朵，把手伸到他衣服里摸他汗湿的皮肤，嗅着他脖子里的味道。晨光里Lestrade被他的动作弄得发痒，发出咯咯的笑声。

他们都很快乐，也许没有比这一刻更幸福的了。

然后Lestrade向后一跳，挣出Mycroft的怀抱，挑眉看Mycroft，伸出左手，用牙咬住手套，慢慢地、慢慢地把那磨损得很厉害的黑手套拉了下来。

他伸出那只久未见光因而分外白皙的手面向Mycroft，冲着他微笑。

“给我你的手。”他说。（Give me your hand.)

Mycroft停住了。他不可置信地睁大了眼睛，注视着那只手，因为Lestrade黑色的衣服衬托而白得耀眼。

Lestrade看着他，静静地等着。

“不，不是现在。”Mycroft低声说，把头扭向一边。

Lestrade皱起眉头。“怎么了？”

Mycroft勉强一笑，继续凑上前亲吻Lestrade，Lestrade避开了。“说清楚，Mycroft，为什么？”

Mycroft叹了口气。“我不想要。”

Lestrade觉得全身一寒。“你说什么？”

Mycroft只是摇了摇头。

Lestrade从床上站起身来，身体一阵颤抖。“因为……你觉得我……”他得要很费力才能说得出口。“……没办法Vincio了？”他忽然着急起来。“不会的。拜托，我，我想要试试……”

Mycroft摇头，也站起身来，扶住Lestrade的肩。“不是的，不是你的问题。我相信你没问题的。”为了证明他对自己说的话的信心，他甚至握住了Lestrade光裸的左手。

“只是，我觉得不是时候。”

“那告诉我什么是时候？”Lestrade有些不耐烦。

Mycroft沉默了。过了很久他才开口。“我不想骗你，Gregory，但也许是永远。”

Lestrade后退一步，不敢相信地瞪着Mycroft。“什么？”

“Gregory，我不能和你连结。”Mycroft下定了决心，终于说出了口。

Lestrade觉得眼前天旋地转。他把手放在唇边，不知是要遮住什么还是擦掉什么。

良久，Lestrade慢慢地问：“是因为我切断了两次连结么？”

Mycroft摇头。“不，不是因为你。”他叹了口气。“因为我做的事情，因为我的职位，我可以为你做任何事但是不能和你连结。”

Lestrade反倒笑起来：“我听错什么了？”他想着过去的许多，那些相处的片段鲜活如同昨日。他靠在墙上，伸出一只手指着Mycroft。“我没弄错的话，一开始，是你先开始的？你吸引了我，又在Moriaty面前救了我，然后，甚至还想强迫和我结合……你所展现出来的那些完全就像我是属于你的Subditus。现在，你跟我说不能和我连结？你疯了么？”

Mycroft低着头，似乎在思考着什么，几秒钟的沉默后他似乎是做了决定，抬起头来说：“我很抱歉，假如我之前一直让你误会……”

“误会？误会什么？”Lestrade怒极反笑。“误会什么？误会你想和我在一起？误会你想要我？……你以为我眼睛瞎了什么都没看到？你他妈的把我当做什么了？”

Mycroft看着愤怒的Lestrade，抬起手来似乎想安慰，却又收了回去。他几乎可以说是用恳求的语气说话了。“就算你不相信我，我也需要说，我从来都不想伤害你。”

他深吸了口气，注视着Lestrade说。“我尊重你，我……爱你。”他有点费力地吐出这个很不熟悉的词。“如果你想知道的话。如果有可能的话我希望一直保护你，竭我所能。这并不是谎言。”

“那你在害怕什么？”Lestrade问，脸上是遮挡不住的讽刺微笑。“害怕什么？害怕丢掉你的权势？害怕丢掉你控制一切的权力？”他摇着头。“噢Mycroft，Mycroft，别让我看低你！”

Mycroft向后退了半步，看上去似乎被这样的指控击倒了，他终年冷静的表层终于出现了龟裂的征兆。“我害怕什么？权力？你真的这样看我么？我害怕什么？Greg，你永远不会理解！”

“那就告诉我！你不说我更加不可能知道！说出来，Mycroft，说出来！”Lestrade烦躁地挥着手。

Mycroft 神经质地狠狠拽着自己的手套。“我……”

“拜托，Mycroft！你到底想要怎样？”Lestrade向前一步。“你要我进入行动组，我过来了。你他妈的把足以毁掉半个英国的脏弹扔给我处理，看在女王份上，我干了。你不能……你不能就这样跟我说谢谢你再联系就把我当做用过的脏衣服一样丢掉……我他妈的不是你的狗！不是你的手下！甚至都不是你的Subditus！”他表情痛苦，眼圈发红。

“不是这样的Gregory！”Mycroft摇晃着身体想要上前，但却止住了。“我从来没有任何一丝不尊重的你的意图。但是，不是这样的Greg。请再给我一点时间好吗？”

“那么告诉我！解释给我听！为什么！”Lestrade吼道。“我不是你们Holmes！不能从他妈的一个脚印一件衣服推断前生今世。我已经受够了什么都不知道像个白痴一样！你要不现在就说出来，要不就永远都别说！”

Mycroft咬住了下唇，这让他看起来显得和那个一贯游刃有余的政客有所区别，近乎对什么事情并不确定了。他伸张了几下手指，慢慢开口：“Greg，有一件事，我希望你始终记得，那就是我答应你的，一定会做到。我也许会说很多言不由衷的话，做很多身不由己的事，甚至撒很多很多的谎，但答应你的，一定会做到。不管你接不接受，我是你的。”

Lestrade冷笑起来：“你只不过不接受我是你的而已。”

Mycroft摇摇头，脸上挂上了点真实的苦笑：“不是这样的，Greg。你摘掉手套，说要我，你不知道我有多高兴。但是……事情它不可以这样发展。”

“那么告诉我。”Lestrade扬起了下巴。

“你知道我每年要受到多少死亡威胁么？”Mycroft说，越来越多真实的表情出现在他脸上，让他看起来都不像是那个以完美地控制情绪著称的Ice Man了。“坐在我这个位子上的人，从他们坐上这个位子开始算，没有活过10年的。我今年已经是第9年了。我记得我告诉过你我父亲的事，我没有告诉你的是他在这个位子坐了10年，直到他被暗杀，算是最长的了。你知道为什么Anthea一直跟着我么？因为她是下一任这个位子上的人，在我被抓，或者作出了可能会影响国家安全的情况下，她被授权杀了我。很残酷，不是么？但这样才能保证国家机器的顺利运行。因为这个位子……”他叹了口气，继续说道。“有太大的权力，能做的事情太多，盯着的人也太多。”

“Moriaty说的关于我的话，有一部分是对的。我直接地杀了很多人，间接地杀了更多人，也许比你救过的还要多。我每天的工作就是利用各种手段维护这个国家岌岌可危的政府，其中不乏很多上不了台面的手段，你不会想知道的。我知道太多秘密，这成为我的盾牌，也成为我的墓碑。我并不是无所不知的，在我不知道的地方，想要让我从世界上消失的行动从来没有停止过。”

他抬眼看了眼Lestrade。“更残酷的是我们这些人的Mate。非正常死亡的几率太高了。被绑架，被要挟，被谋杀。我父亲把我和Sherlock保护得很好，但我母亲经历过三次绑架。我们做的是这个清白的世界、光鲜的政府底下最黑最脏的部分，接触到的是最黑最脏的部分。你太正直，也太好了……我不想，不想把你拖进来。至少在我还坐在这个位子上时。”

他叹了口气，仿佛疲惫至极。“我不想看到你死，也不想你看到我死。”

Lestrade沉默了很长一段时间，Mycroft静静地等待着。末了，Lestrade开口道：“你知道吗？这些全部都是狗屎。你在晚上把伦敦和自己的命交到我手上然后早上醒来说哦为了保护你我不和你连结？你在撒谎，Mycroft。我现在开始相信Moriaty说的话了。”他冷淡地说。“你并不爱我。”

Mycroft撇开了眼睛不去看他。“如果你的答案是这个的话，那我也无话可说了。”

Lestrade摇了摇头。“你真的什么都不懂，Mycroft。你们这些Regnator以为保护好Subditus就是爱，但爱不是你以为的这么浅薄的东西。不是你单方面作出选择说为了保护我，为了我好就是爱。”他开始慢慢地把手套戴上。“你真的只是在害怕面对自己而已。”

他抬起头来，看着Mycroft的眼睛。“你害怕无法做回自己。你害怕失去所以害怕付出。你享受的是‘我属于你’这样知觉上的快感而并不愿意为此多付一点实际努力，这和那些陷在暗恋里顾影自怜的青春期少女有什么区别？如果这是你的爱，我很遗憾对你我而言结合确实太早了。”

“而我，我宁愿看着你死，也不愿意和你分开。” （I’d rather watch you die, than apart from you. )

然后他甩开门，走了出去。

 

20.

Lestrade坐在办公桌前生闷气，眼前摞了一摞文件看都不想看。

同事们似乎都知道他心情不好，没人敢来跟他说话，这让他更加郁卒。

直到一个神气活现的Sherlock像风一样卷进他的办公室（说真的，有谁会在夏天穿长风衣？），啪地一巴掌拍在他办公桌上。

Lestrade被他吓了一跳，向后倒在椅子上揉着鼻子。

“说真的，Sherlock，麻烦你下次进来前先敲门……”

“你又和Mycroft吵架了？”Sherlock扫了他一眼后挑起眉毛说。Watson医生这才来得及赶上进门，客气地对Lestrade挥手。Lestrade一边对他回礼一边怒视Sherlock。

“你又他妈的怎么知道的？哦不，我不想知道细节，我只想说——”

“你知道自从上次我扒了你手套之后他禁足了我三个星期吗？三个星期！关闭了我的网络把我丢在蒙塔古街发霉！如果不是我威胁要炸了白厅我估计他想关我三个月！傻子都知道为什么你们俩不约而同地戴手套！Mycroft和你掰了，是不是？你甩的他？哦我真是太高兴了那个控制狂也有控制不了的事！ 干得好Lestrade！死胖子终于也有吃瘪的时候，你知道么，他昨天竟然跑来问我问题！不以政府的名义！我一直以为我是我们两个中比较反社会的那个呢！太神奇了Lestrade你对他做了什么？我知道你帮他抓到了Moriaty，不，是我帮他抓到的。然后你甩了他一巴掌？他脸还肿着呢！嘿我早想这么干了！被Subditus揍了他一定痛得要死吧！你跟他睡了？然后吵起来了？戳破他那丑陋的自以为是的外衣？我早知道他是个虚伪无比的家伙了！你没看到昨天他悲惨的样子！他居然神志不清到跑到我家来胡言乱语了！”

Lestrade握紧了拳头。“看在上帝份上你不能就这样在我办公室里大声嚷嚷你哥的私生活！”

“呃，其实，Sherlock，他昨天找的是我不是你。”John在旁边插嘴道。

“哦John，身为我的Subditus，我已经很忍耐你接触别的Regnator的事了，别一而再再而三地提起。”Sherlock叫着，上前牵住John的手，John顺从地和他十指交叉。两个人一起闭眼体会连结的美好。

Lestrade目瞪口呆地看着。“你们两个，过来是干什么的？别在我办公室里做Vincio！”他一拍桌子叫起来。“找个房间！”

Sherlock睁开眼睛，满脸不情愿地对着Lestrade说：“我来的目的还不明显吗？别跟那个死胖子闹别扭了，你跟他闹别扭他就会找我麻烦，真是蠢死了。”

Lestrade叫起来：“哦闭嘴Sherlock，我们俩的事你别多嘴。”他威慑地压低嗓音。“多管闲事小心我把你进入库房的权限取消。”他冲着John点头。“John留下，你先出去。”

Sherlock几乎又要叫起来，被John安抚了两句终于不甘不愿地出门去了。Lestrade看着他们的互动，心里浮起一层酸涩。

“好吧，John。”他转回头，面对John。“说说看，你们今天过来到底是为什么，真是为了Mycroft吗？”他叹了口气。“如果是为了他，我其实也没什么可说的。我们俩不合适。”

John友善地笑笑，在他对面坐了下来。他似乎有点局促，不安地转了转手上的戒指。

“昨天晚上Mycroft确实过来找我的。而且也像Sherlock所说的，他情况不是很好。”

Lestrade没有说话。

“他似乎，似乎有点精疲力竭。我不知道怎样形容，你知道，他是那样一个人。”John思索着怎样描述。“Mycroft和Sherlock都不让我告诉你，但我觉得你有权力知道。”

Lestrade点点头示意他继续下去。

John叹了口气，看着Lestrade说：“Mycroft滥用费洛蒙类镇静剂已经到了危险的地步。”

Lestrade愣住了，急忙问道：“说清楚，John。”

“他昨天在我面前，短短一个小时吃了两次药。他的用量已经超过了正常用量的300%。说实话，我觉得他还没有被药物摧垮真是奇迹。”John继续道。“我知道你也在吃费洛蒙类镇静剂，就Sherlock告诉我的，我觉得你尚属正常范围。但Mycroft，”他皱起眉头。“Mycroft他不同。他依赖药物已经远远超过了健康范围。我想你可能不是很清楚，费洛蒙类镇静剂本来是用于治疗精神抑郁的，最近几年才开发出来可以用于抑制费洛蒙作用，因此副作用很多，容易导致脑血栓、心力衰竭等许多严重疾病，据说也会引起肝癌。像Mycroft这种吃法……”他摇了摇头。“简直恨不得自己马上住院死掉似的。”

“而且Sherlock说，Mycroft已经是长期地服药，我确定他完全清楚自己的状况，只是不能控制。他在所有人面前都必须保持绝对的冷静和权威，所以他不能让费洛蒙影响自己一丝一毫，他伪装得非常出色，我一直也觉得他非常正常。但昨天晚上，他过界了。”

“药物作用加上他本身身体状况，他为了对付Moriaty这段时间一直连续高强度的工作，也许还有和你吵架的心理作用，他昨天晚上到达了临界点。”

“他就这么在我面前，就像我在跟你说话一样正常，然后下一秒，他倒了下去，就像一排书架，直挺挺地倒（Collapse）了下去。”

“Sherlock吓坏了。我给他做心肺复苏，折腾了很久他才醒来。你猜他醒来后第一句话是什么？”

Lestrade屏住了呼吸。

“‘不要告诉Gregory。’”

“但是我和Sherlock都觉得，不能任由你们俩这样下去了。我不知道你们俩之间发生了什么，说实话也不感兴趣，我只知道这样拖下去他会死，如果你什么也不做的话。而这个是我和Sherlock都没办法帮他的。毕竟，你知道，他是Mycroft Holmes，控制着这个国家的人。”

Lestrade沉默着，什么话都没有说。

“关于他来找我说的话。我想告诉你也无妨。他委托我照顾Sherlock，叫Sherlock少找你麻烦，还问我做Sherlock的Mate有什么感觉。”John摸了摸下巴。“如果不是我多心，我觉得他就像从燃烧过度的炭一样，外面看起来还行，内里已经烧空了。他说话的口气就像是他会再也不回来，让我觉得有点担心，所以今天早上Sherlock说无论如何都要过来找你一趟，跟你说下这件事。”

“只是我的一点点建议，如果你觉得对他的衰弱无所谓的话，那我说了也是白说了。”他说着，站起身来向门口走去。

Lestrade在他出门之前叫住了他。“John，我问你一个问题。”

John回过头来。

“和Holmes做Mate，是什么感觉？”

John低下头，思索了会儿答道：“看起来很棘手，很麻烦，甚至令人生气，但拨开裹在外面的套子，里面无与伦比的美妙。（Very troubling, annoying, sometimes frustrating indeed. But when taking off their gloves, it’s absolutely amazing inside.)”他微微笑着冲玻璃墙外生闷气的Sherlock宠溺地点头。

Lestrade抓了抓头发，在这个同盟者面前终于挫败地承认。“他拒绝了我，不是我拒绝了他。”

John看上去似乎一点也不意外。“他是个Holmes，Greg。看看Sherlock就知道了。口不对心，扯谎是本能，永远只想着自己，所有其他人全是蠢蛋，害怕被爱就像害怕失败一样。但是Greg，”John微笑着说。“他值得的。相信我，Sherlock值得我为他操心为他东奔西跑收拾烂摊子，Mycroft也一定值得你再尝试一次。”

Lestrade苦笑一声：“我倒是想。只是对他来说，他始终都是Regnator。而我，”他烦躁地抓抓头发。“我不知道。我大概真的不是个合格的Subditus。”他深深地叹了口气。

“我没办法接受不够爱的Vincio。我没办法接受Regnator理所当然地把我当做他们的附属品。我没办法接受被别人保护。”Lestrade挥着手挫败地说。“……我没办法接受不是平等的Regnator作为生活的另一半。”

“你知道吗，John？我是作为Subditus爱侣的孩子长大的。我就是……没办法接受不是百分百地爱着还要结合。”

John静静地听着，末了也露出一点苦笑来。“Greg，我很想帮你，但这种事情是要靠自己去越过的。Mycroft爱你，你看不出来吗？我觉得只是你们说爱的方式不同罢了。”

说罢他推开门走了出去。

Lestrade颓然地倒在办公椅上盯着天花板。

“噢操他妈的。”很久之后他终于骂了一句，坐起身来拔起电话开始拨一个许多年前就深深烙在脑子里的号码。

两声之后熟悉的女声电话留言。Lestrade深深吸了口气准备说话。

他想说喂对不起我之前说得太过分了。

他想说我知道我是个过于理想主义的Subditus。

他想说我做了许多的错事，虽然彼此彼此你也一样。

他想说谢谢你给我机会抓住Moriaty。

他想说谢谢你的信任把自己的命交在我手里。

他想说别再吃药了你来找我就好。

他想说别再推开我，别再消磨我们都所剩不多的勇气。

他想说我爱你，很早之前就爱你。

 

但最终他什么都没说，只说了一句。

“保重，Mycroft。（Take care, Mycroft.）”

 

21.

Mycroft觉得最近有很多事情脱出掌握。

Anthea更换弹夹的时间间隔频繁了点（她不是真的准备杀掉她老板吧？）；Sherlock不听劝阻和Watson医生跑去了拉脱维亚以及别的哪个鸟不生蛋 的地方（说真的，他们是在渡迟来的蜜月吗？到底是谁认为去冲突现场是蜜月最好选择的？不用说，一定是Sherlock那个脑子缺弦的家伙）；大臣在对美政策方面又犯了几个极其愚蠢的错误（他就不会在出问题之前咨询一下懂行的人吗？）；Moriaty对审讯拒不合作已经弄崩溃了三个情报人员（他实在受不了每次亲自过去Moriaty都要喋喋不休一阵Gregory和他的关系有多么悲惨顺便炫耀一下自己的Mate，好像他不知道Moran就关在隔壁似的）……Gregory，还有Gregory。

不，他并不试图控制掌握Gregory，因为不想重蹈覆辙，但Gregory好像斩钉截铁地似乎要在他生活里插一脚（他不会承认他为此感到非常高兴，考虑到……那么多之后），开始频繁地给他打电话。

他从来不接。当然。

因为光听录音也是非常享受的事情，而且如果接了之后会发生什么不可预料的事情可不是他想看见的。

他需要操心的事情实在太多了。他的老政敌居然没有趁他对付Moriaty时候出手，还保持了一个月的安静，实在让他忧心。

“叮”一声，桌子上的电话提示响了起来。是Gregory的电话。Mycroft搁下了笔。

“喂，Mycroft。”Gregory那令人陶醉的声音开口说道。

“那个，我今天又去了趟犯罪现场，就是昨天跟你说过的那个。”Gregory说，声音听起来有点不同寻常的低落，Mycroft警觉了起来。“那个24岁的姑娘被奸杀的案子。”

“……我去看过了。那姑娘是个Subditus，加入一个什么锁爱俱乐部，都是些没伴儿的年轻人相互取乐玩。……被两个声名狼藉的Regnator看中了，那两个人只是想玩玩，没打算认真，结果玩到一半姑娘认真了，陷入Vincio的狂热，Regnator们怕了，就跑掉了。”

他喘了口气，继续道：“可怜姑娘一个人半夜回家，走在路上失控的费洛蒙引来了罪犯，就这么……被割的喉，没有Vincio，纯粹出于性变态。那姑娘和那Regnator的相合率甚至不到20%。”

他沉默了一会儿，声音低沉了下去。“那两个Regnator在想什么，我大概永远都不会懂。难道保护Subditus不是Regnator的本能么？可是我也不懂那个姑娘在想什么。Subditus为什么就一定要像献祭品一样把自己心甘情愿地献出去呢？那不是她自己的生命么？为什么就为了点费洛蒙就这么飞蛾扑火？好像逮到一个Regnator就是世界完整。”

他长长地叹了口气，说道：“我有时候觉得我是这个世界上最不合时宜的人。但是，只是看着这些Vincio不成功的悲剧，我有时候真的会觉得，觉得为什么我们的世界会是这样？会是靠着这种两分法的强制性设计来繁衍后代，来渡过人生。这真的很不合理。我们是人，Subditus是人，Regnator也是人，有思路，有感情，为什么我们的感情会被生理所强迫？感觉就像被绑架了一样。”

“我一直在避免被束缚，避免失去作为独立的‘人’这样的身份——看看那些Subditus吧，有太多完全变成了他们的Regnator的附庸。”

Lestrade顿住了，大概认为自己说了太多，很快地挂了电话。

Mycroft静静地坐了一会儿。他习惯性地摸出随身携带的药瓶，摇了摇却发现里面空了。

他拿起笔来，脑子里开始转着一个念头。

如果计划得当的话，他或许可以同时摆脱好几项麻烦。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade在离家门还有很远的地方就看到那辆黑车了。

他忍住狂跳不已的心脏，状似不在意地走上前去，车门在他经过时无声无息地打开，Mycroft伸出一只手作出邀请的姿势。

Lestrade没意识到自己是多么迫不及待地上了车。

自从John跟他提醒过Mycroft的用药问题后他一直记挂着，现在来看Mycroft也确如医生所说，伪装得完美无缺。

 

他们一路开到了Lestrade之前住的安全屋——他现在知道这是Mycroft常住的几个寓所之一，只是还不能称之为家。

Mycroft一路都表现出那种完美的冷漠而疏离的绅士风度，但Lestrade不知为何知道他其实有点紧张。

他们进了屋，Anthea体贴地合上门，屋里一切和上一次不欢而散时一模一样。

Mycroft把伞放下，走去厨房倒了水递给Lestrade，然后自己倒了杯威士忌，靠在冰箱旁边一边喝着一边看着Lestrade。

“说真的，你有什么话需要靠酒精才能说出来？”如果说在路上Lestrade只是感到好奇，现在实实在在的是有些吃惊了。一个紧张的Mycroft？面对Moriaty他也没有紧张过。

“Gregory。”Mycroft开口道。“我想了很久，关于我，关于我们之间的关系。我觉得有必要跟你谈一下，就我们两个人，开诚布公地谈一下。”

Lestrade很快地接口：“上一次你这样说下一分钟Moriaty就进来了。”

“这次不会了。”Mycroft难得地显得有点困窘。“我保证，这次纯粹就是为了我和你而谈话。”

Lestrade鼓励地挥挥手。

“我知道，你大概不会相信我的诚意。”Mycroft有些困难地承认。“基于……发生的一切。我承认我曾经想利用你，也确实曾经利用过你，以Regnator的身份试图侵犯你……这许多种种，我不会否认。”

Lestrade愣了一下，很快恢复了过来。他笑着掩饰尴尬：“怎么了，Mycroft？今天为什么突然忏悔起来，太不像你了。”

Mycroft只是自顾地说了下去。“我很感谢你还愿意和我过来，跟我谈话。我必须要承认，我一直没能认真地好好处理我们俩的关系。这不光影响了你，也影响了我的工作。”

Lestrade皱起了眉头。“不，Mycroft，”他咳了一声。“之前是我的错，太莽撞地指责你。你的位子和角度看到的东西毕竟和我不太一样。”

“……所以，我有一个提议。”Mycroft喝了口酒，继续道。

“……是什么？”Lestrade问，忍住怦怦乱跳的心脏。

“做我的爱侣（Amator）吧，Gregory。”Mycroft看着Lestrade说。

Lestrade完全愣在了当场。

Mycroft解释道：“其实最早一开始的计划就是这样。因为我不可以被Vincio束缚，但又不得不有一个伴侣作为掩护——不可以是真的，危险实在太大。但我碰到了你，我很难对你放手，因为你是和我相合的Subditus，我身心都被你吸引。但我同样也不能和你真正发生永久性的Vincio，让你做我的Mate，因为那会害死你——Moriaty之所以选择你作为下手的对象，大部分是因为我的原因，抱歉。我知道你对于爱侣接受程度大于作为Subditus的程度，我想这样也会对你有利——你并不真正地属于我，你依然是自由、独立的Subditus。我可以为你做一切我所能办到的事情作为我不能和你Vincio的补偿。我甚至不会束缚你寻找其他的Regnator。”最后一句话他是咬着牙说的。

Lestrade摇着头坐在椅子上。他被这个提议所包含的信息击倒，一时间反应不及。

Mycroft仰脖喝掉了杯子里最后一点酒。

 

“你知道你在胡说是吧？”Lestrade终于问。“你在想什么？”

Mycroft又给自己倒了一杯，顺手给Lestrade也倒了一杯。

“不，我是认真的。我已经有足够的经验让我觉得离开你身边并不是个合适的选择，尤其是对我的身心健康影响并不好。”Mycroft从衣服里掏出空药瓶放在桌上。“我想你已经从Watson医生那里知道了。你所不知道的是那已经不是我第一次因为服药过度而心脏负荷过大晕倒。我告诉你这个事实并不是希望你为此感到内疚，因为这是我为自己的选择付出的代价。我只是想说比起这种反反复复的相互折磨我希望可以找到一个更稳妥，不需要折磨费洛蒙就能成功的方法。我觉得爱侣会是个好选择。”

Lestrade拿过那个药瓶握在手上。

“所以，只有感情，没有Vincio？”他迟疑地问。

Mycroft点头。“我认为这也是你会比较希望的结果。我会给你你所需要的一切，包括感情，当然，你是否接受这是我的爱我无法控制。”

Lestrade哼了一声。“我已经道过歉了。”他沉默了很久一会儿，在酒精作用下忍不住追问：“你可以告诉我么，在你之前这个位子上的人，他们和他们的Mate是怎样的？……你妈妈知道你父亲的工作么？那她还是依然和他Vincio不是么？”

Mycroft叹了口气，把酒杯放下。

“我本不想说的。”他低声说，走上前用手来回抚摸Lestrade的肩，好似要从他身上汲取力量。

“我母亲的最后一次被绑架，是被我父亲的政敌。他们抓住他，要挟我父亲。我父亲气得发疯，他义无反顾地去了。抛下他的责任，抛下他的职务，不顾同僚的劝阻。没想着怎么击败敌人，也没想着怎么反败为胜，只想着救回他的Mate。他完全被费洛蒙控制了。”

“然后他们抓住他，当着我母亲的面杀了他。”

“我母亲当场就崩溃了。她被救回来之后哭了整整一个月，自杀了三次，完全不顾我和Sherlock的死活……”Mycroft垂着眼睛。“然后的，你都知道了。”

Lestrade不知道说什么好。每个人都有每个人的痛苦，每个家庭都有每个家庭的悲剧。这些悲剧塑造了新的人生，让他们在十字路口徘徊，无处可走。那一刻，Mycroft的苦痛看起来无比真实。

“所以对我而言，最惨痛也最重要的教训就是不要重蹈我父亲的复辙。”

“好了，不开心的话说完了。”Mycroft咽下一口酒，低头看Lestrade。

“你的回答呢？”

 

22.

 

Lestrade答应了。

这应该是他欢呼雀跃的事情不是吗？没有强迫人的Regnator，Mycroft会是个完美的爱侣——英俊，优雅，绅士，爱他至深，更别提炙手可热的权势和富可敌国的财富。

他只是无法按捺心中隐隐的失落。

 

这失落一开始秘不可查，只在Mycroft拥着他，亲吻他耳朵时若隐若现；在Mycroft把舌头伸进他嘴里时渐渐清晰起来；在Mycroft剥光了他的衣服，把他推倒在床上，用那双戴着丝滑手套的手抚摸他全身时就变得无可推诿；在Mycroft进入他的身体里，技巧地让他兴奋得呻吟出声，背弓成优美的弧度时变得触目惊心了。

性高潮就像死亡。一下子越过高峰顶点，好像穿梭云间，然后笔直下坠。一瞬间你可以飞翔，然后砰——直直地砸在地上。

死相大概就跟那些跳楼身亡的人一样凄惨。

最糟糕的是性高潮结束之后的空虚和失落。

他不记得之前和Jacline做爱之后会感觉到如此强烈的空虚。

如果空虚也可以比较的话，他大概会说，上一次这样空虚是上一次和Mycroft做爱之后——如果那种歇斯底里的相互折磨能称之为做爱的话 。

这是一种在快要渴死的人嘴唇上抹盐水的痛苦，可他没有什么抱怨的权力。

这难道不是他一直追求的么？

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

幸好没有和Gregory在一起。

Mycroft想。

幸好没有和Gregory发生Vincio。

他的面前是黑洞洞的枪口。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade被急促的敲门声惊醒的时候是凌晨2点3分04秒。他在爬起来之前瞄了一眼电子钟，对这个时间印象深刻。

他睡眠不足，刚醒的时候低血糖，满脑子都是各种凶案现场，跌跌撞撞跑过去开门。

门外站着Anthea。Lestrade有冲动直接把门甩到她脸上。“哦他妈的，你知道现在几点了么？那混蛋有没有一点时间观念？”他不耐烦地嘟哝着。

“Lestrade探长！”Anthea叫道，声音凄厉。

Lestrade终于迟钝地注意到她全身的气场一片混乱。一个Subditus竟然也放出了不逊于Regnator的气息——如果不是这么混乱的话。

“Lestrade探长！请跟我走！Holmes先生失踪了！”Anthea叫着，紧张不安地把她鲜红的手套绞出了皱纹。

Lestrade终于彻底清醒了过来。

 

他穿着睡衣上了那辆蓄势待发的黑车。Anthea急得按手机按错好几次，骂了好几句脏话，Lestrade不记得什么时候看到过她这么紧张。他试图宽慰Anthea，却不知从何开口。

他自己却不怎么紧张，不知为何。

大概从一开始就知道这是不可避免的事情。

 

从几个月前，他成为Mycroft的爱侣开始，Mycroft那种小心谨慎的克制态度就已经说明了太多。

小心翼翼地把Lestrade摘提到所有黑暗面之外，永远只在状态最好的时候和他见面：浪漫有趣，风度翩翩，慷慨大方，床上技巧也很好——确实满足了一个爱侣的完美形象不是么。

Lestrade也聪明地不去试图再进一步。如果这是Mycroft想要的关系，他也会竭尽所能地满足。

他们相互折磨了这么些年难得可以达到平衡，他并不想自己成为捅破这层薄薄的假象的人。

相敬如宾其实并不是像说这个单词那样简单就能做到的。

现在，那把达摩克利斯之剑终于落了下来。

 

Lestrade摸了摸头发，从“Mycroft的爱侣”进入到“苏格兰场探长”的角色。他问Anthea有什么嫌疑头绪，可怜的女孩因为选择太多说不出来，只知道Mycroft被从家里劫走，地毯上有血迹，一定是发生了争斗。

Lestrade到达了现场。房间里一片混乱，文件飞得到处都是，电脑落在地上砸碎了。

“丢了什么吗？”他问。

“什么也没丢。”Anthea回答，稍稍镇静。“长官今天一个人在屋子里加班，并没有要求我过来，我是送文件的时候发现的。”她指了指一片狼藉的屋子：“门开着，屋子里全部是后来为了毁坏现场造成的破坏。”

Lestrade思索了下，拨通了Sherlock的电话。

Sherlock显然对于自己哥哥居然会从自己家里被劫持这种案子过于兴奋，十分钟后就拽着一个睡眼朦胧的John到了现场。

 

有Sherlock的助阵，侦破进行得很顺利，他们在第二天傍晚就找到了歹徒的藏身之处，在见识了Anthea劈昏警卫的利落身手和神准的枪法后，歹徒们没有负隅顽抗多久就投降了。

一群问不出来多少东西的喽啰，受着别人的指示绑架Mycroft。

只是Mycroft不见了。他们绑他的地方只留下一滩血迹。

被抓的犯人赌咒发誓他们没有杀他，Mycroft在第二天中午就悄悄逃走了，至于去哪里，没有人知道。

Mycroft就像人间消失了一样失去了踪迹，带着身上嵌着的两颗子弹。

而他的反侦察做得太成功，连他以识别痕迹著称的弟弟都无法追踪。

 

Lestrade这才真正地开始担心起来。

如果Sherlock的判断没有错的话，Mycroft伤到了内脏。

以Mycroft的性格判断，他不会在情势不明朗，敌人依然在暗处的时候露面，更加不会向亲近的人求救，把危险带给他们，他只会默默地找个地方潜伏起来，直到他有能力可以支撑自己的身体从事扳倒对方的活动为止。

只是不知道Mycroft的血够不够他撑到那个时候。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft一手捂着腹部，一手扶着墙壁。

他的手套早早地就被血浸湿，变成污浊的一团，他取了下来，堵住腹部的伤口。火药烧灼的疼痛顺着他的脊椎窜上头部，刺激得他暂时无法昏倒。

他忍不住在心里暗骂那些枪都握不稳的喽啰们。

他定了定神，闪身走进一间隐蔽的小巷。

他靠在墙上，吃力地掏出手机——他在被抓的瞬间藏在内口袋里，没有被摸出来——调出联系人名单，一个一个地滑下去，最后停留在一个名字上。

他拨通了电话，五响之后对方接了起来。

“是我。”Mycroft压低了声音说。“有点麻烦，需要一些助力。”

他对着电话说了些什么，到最后几乎是耳语。

他挂了电话，丢进垃圾桶，扫了眼四周，趁人不注意用衣服遮了伤口快速地走进人群。

 

他走过三个街区，稳健的步伐渐渐开始凌乱，终于在一间意大利餐馆面前停下。他推门走了进去。

餐馆里人并不多，服务员客气地上前问他需要什么，Mycroft不耐烦地挥开，他径直走向收银的经理。

“我要见Luciano De Gaudi。”Mycroft说，并没有掩饰他的急躁不耐烦。

经理警惕地上下看了他一眼，带着他走进了后院。

Luciano是个矮胖的意大利人，穿着精致的三件套，正在喝下午茶。

Mycroft见了他也不拘束，自己拉开椅子坐了下来。

“真是稀客啊。”Luciano用浓重的意大利腔说。“今天是怎么会想到来找我？”

Mycroft也不跟他客套，开口就说：“我要干掉Thomas Mitchell。”

Luciano斟茶的手微微一顿，放了下来。“你终于决定要动手了？”他意有所指地瞄了眼Mycroft努力遮着的伤口。“不需要我帮忙清理一下？”

Mycroft没管他的视线，只盯着他说：“我只需要你说是或否。”

Luciano向后靠了靠。“Holmes先生，你知道，我是个生意人，这需要看你开出的价钱。现在就我来看，似乎应该是你有求于我？”

Mycroft嗤笑一声：“别要求你吃不下的东西，Luciano。”他不知是由于伤口疼痛还是由于愤怒弯下了身子。“别忘了你是怎么走到这一步的。别忘了想要我这里资料的人有多少。别忘了我是谁。”他的眼睛射出凶狠的光，生生地把Luciano逼得坐直了身子。

“Holmes先生……”

“Luciano， 我对帮助我的人一向很友好。说吧，”他冷酷地微笑。“你想要什么？”

 

从Luciano那里取得他的承诺后Mycroft又马不停蹄地跑了两三个地方，一个一个扎下他的棋子，埋下网络。

他不敢停留，因为觉得一停下来血就在汩汩地流走，永远回不来。

他不敢去医院，因为这简直就像树了一个靶子写着“来干掉我吧”。

他也不敢联系熟悉的人，因为不知道是敌是友。Anthea肯定疯了一样地找他，但如果反攻不成功的话她会自动晋位，他不想为那姑娘增添再多敌人了。

他更加不敢去想Gregory，想Sherlock，想妈咪，想那些让他眷恋，让他停留的人。

他冷静到残忍地分析自己的身体状况：一颗子弹擦过肩胛骨，只留下灼伤，并没有造成严重伤害；另一颗他就没这么幸运了，子弹穿过了左边的腹腔，进入了隔膜，造成了大量出血。照他现在的状况，距离失血性休克乃至生命危险大概还有2个小时左右。

但距离他的计划发动还需要8个小时。

无论如何也来不及了。

 

他用他的威慑力加他的气场去说服那些人。他觉得自己大概这辈子都没有这样纯粹依靠Regnator的气息去做事了。

他色厉内荏。他知道。只是害怕别人也看出来。

这些同盟者，只要看出他的虚弱，就会毫不犹豫地背叛他，把他的尸骨献给敌人，踩着他的血往上爬。

眼下也只能暂时相信他们了。

 

他找完了最后一个人，然后匆匆忙忙地告别。

眼前已经开始出现黑幕，失血的速率比他想象中要快。

他依靠着记忆找到最近的一个安全屋，用随手凹的一截铁丝开了门，躲了进去。

 

23\. （……狗血满满，慎服）

 

眼前是Lestrade他们找的第七间安全屋。距离Mycroft失踪已经整三天。

Sherlock的眼睛红红的，因为用力过度和焦虑而充血。

过去的三个小时内他们发现了Mycroft的血迹，但即将找到Mycroft的信息并不能宽慰Lestrade的心，相反这让他更加忧心忡忡——显然Mycroft已经力不从心到没办法继续掩盖行踪了。

Anthea不知道跑到哪里去调兵遣将为她的长官复仇，他们只能依靠Sherlock的推理和Lestrade的行动力。

血迹越来越多，越来越密集，Lestrade简直能眼睁睁看着Mycroft的生命就在这滴滴落下的血迹间渐渐消逝。

他们进了门厅，Sherlock敏锐地发现门被撬过了。

“他在里面！”Sherlock惊叫道。“看这被撬得无比粗鲁的锁！”

Lestrade急忙上前开门，被锁住了，打不开，他不耐烦地用肩膀奋力撞了几下，撞开了。

房间里空无一人，只有地上蜿蜒的血迹说明Mycroft确实曾在这里停留。

他们找遍了所有房间，都找不到人，Sherlock悻悻地要离开，Lestrade却有点犹豫。

这屋子里有他熟悉的一些东西。布置和他跟Mycroft住的那间有点相似。

而且空气里还残留着Mycroft的气息。很稀薄，但是Lestrade绝对不会错认。

他挥挥手示意Sherlock先出去找其他线索，自己则按照类似的布置向厨房走去，不出意料发现了酒窖以及隐藏在后面的地道。

地道里一片漆黑，Lestrade摸着黑慢慢地走下去。走到最后一级台阶时脚下一滑，向下栽了下去，摔倒在地。

他坐在地上，感觉地上有些潮湿。楼上的酒窖里装了不少葡萄酒，葡萄酒的浓郁芳香传到楼下来稀薄了许多，让他刚才被麻痹的鼻子闻到了些别的气息。

血的味道。Mycroft的味道。以及，死亡的味道。

他几乎是不假思索地扯掉了手上的手套，颤抖地摸了摸潮湿的地面，然后把黏糊糊的手指放在鼻子下面。

血液刺鼻的味道让他的心脏几乎都停跳了。

“John……”他轻颤着发声。随后大声叫起来。“John，John！Sherlock！Sherlock！！快过来这里！楼下！他在这里！我发现他了！！”

 

“John，拜托你救救他！”Lestrade语无伦次地说。“拜托你救救他！”

他从来没有过的慌乱——他已经见过太多死亡了不是吗？惨死的少女，自杀的青年，中毒的老人，车祸的中年。看在上帝份上他是重案组的组长！哪一个到他手上的案子不是死了至少一个人的？

但是这不一样。躺在担架上人事不省的是前一天还跟他耳鬓厮磨的爱侣。

Mycroft的身体冰凉，眼睛紧闭，谁都不知道他在那个冰冷的地窖里躺了多久——他流了那么多、那么多的血，好像一个人身上所有的血都流了出来，湮湿了地面。Sherlock打开灯的时候Lestrade几乎被触目惊心的红色惊得昏过去。

他大口大口地吸着气，依然觉得眼前眩晕阵阵。他的手里攥着Mycroft的白手套，早就不再光亮纯白，沾满了血，变得发紫发黑，和他自己的手套一般颜色。

John陪着他一起坐着，把手放在他背上轻轻抚摸。Sherlock在焦躁不安地踱步。Lestrade并不想被人安慰，但连挣开的力气都没有。 

他全身的力气在Mycroft被推进手术室的那一刻被抽得干干净净。

他觉得自己好像被抽真空的机器抽得干瘪，肺里的空气全都挤压出去，窒息到好像从来都没呼吸过。

没一会儿护士冲了出来，急急忙忙走过走道，Lestrade站起身来，摇晃了一下迎向他。

护士看都没看他，很快抓了一把血袋回到手术室。

手术中的灯继续亮起来。Lestrade却不想坐下。他的腿酸痛僵硬，不听使唤。他靠着墙，听着医院里随便什么地方的电子仪器滴滴叫着。

 

又过了大概一个小时，手术室的门打开了。主刀医生走了出来问：“谁是病人的家属？”

Lestrade和Sherlock同时回答。Sherlock看了眼Lestrade，让他先上前。

“病人的情况很不好。”医生表情严峻。“他失血太多，送来的时候心跳已经停止，我们竭尽全力抢救，现在心跳暂时回来了。但是有另一个严重问题。”他叹了口气说。“病人是稀有血型RH-阴性O型。他失去了超过一半的血液，而我们已经调用了本院所有库存，依然不够。接下来要取子弹等还需要更多血液，去别的医院调怕是来不及。所以，你们有谁是这个血型的么？不可以是直系亲属，可能会引起血液并发症。”

Sherlock挫败地小叫了一声。

Lestrade急忙开口。“用我的。我是。”他从来没有这么感谢过自己的父母给他的这份带来不少麻烦的血缘。

“你一个人的话，我恐怕会不够。”医生有点为难。“考虑到多少会有点相斥反应我需要抽调你至少800cc的血，这对你来说负荷会过大，会损伤你的心脏。”

“你现在还能从哪里找到合适的血源？救人要紧。”Lestrade反问。“用我的。” 他加了一句。“他不会排斥我的血。”

医生狐疑地看了他一眼，没有发表评价。

 

他被安排进手术室里，靠在Mycroft旁边的一张床上，手腕上绑着取血带。

一条帘子隔开了他和Mycroft的距离。

隐隐绰绰间他可以看到医生和护士们忙碌着。那个人就那么平静地一动不动。好像永远不会站起来，不会冲他微笑，不会抚摸他的肩头，不会亲吻他亲吻得那么用力就像他们站在世界上最后的孤岛上而月球就要正正地砸下来。

他安静地看着，感觉周围的一切都模糊了起来。

生命在一点一点地从身体里流走，他能清晰地感觉到这一点。Mycroft之前也是一样的感觉吗？就是这样，眼睁睁地看着那鲜红的液体一点一滴地流走。

带走热，带走力，带走光，带走美。

喂，如果这是我们最后一次见面，你会怎么办？

他想问那躺着的人。

你会后悔吗？会难受吗？

……你是真的，做好了准备一个人死在地道里的是吧？连最后的几步都把痕迹抹得干干净净，是真的不想任何人找到自己是吗？

这是你为自己规划的死亡吗？在无人知道的地道里死去，尸体可能一辈子都没人发现？那样光鲜亮丽爱面子的你就这样计划你的落幕吗？

就那么一个人躺在冰冷的地道里，听着死神的脚步靠近，然后一个人死亡，腐烂，直至白骨都被蚂蚁吃掉。

那时候，你在想什么？ 

……你有没有一瞬间，想过我？

他因为失血而晕眩，不得已躺在床上。

昏昏沉沉间他伸出一只手，遥遥地伸向那帘子。

 

手术进行了三个多小时，之后Lestrade没来得及见面Mycroft就被推进了ICU。

主刀医生走过来，问Lestrade要填病人情况调查表。他接过，在写姓名的时候犹豫了下。

也不知道Mycroft有没有成功把对付他的人扳倒，不能冒险写上真实信息。

他脑子里转过一个念头，飞快地填了起来。

“他是我一个非常重要的证人。”Lestrade意有所指地露了下警徽。“因为他涉及到一桩牵涉很深的案子，我不希望他在这里接受治疗的信息被泄露出去。因为有可能，”他刻意压低了声音说。“有黑帮会来找他麻烦。你不希望医院变成战场吧？”

医生谨慎地点头。“我明白。我会警告那些护士的。”他看上去似乎还有话要说，Lestrade疑问地看他。

“警察先生。虽然现在病人还在重度昏迷着，不知道具体情况，但我觉得有必要先告诉你。”

Lestrade转过身来看着他。

“病人似乎长期服用镇静作用的药，这对他的心脏和血管造成了一定损伤，他送来的时候心跳已经停止了，我们在做心肺复苏的时候花了很长时间才成功。因此他心跳停止的时间比我们预计的还要长，造成脑部长时间供血不足，对有可能会导致一些不太好的情况。”

Lestrade握紧了拳头。“比如说？”

“很难说。有可能什么也不会发生，也有可能会发生记忆紊乱、神经性失明、机体控制紊乱等等，比较糟糕的是脑部死亡。我需要告诉你的是他的脑电波水平现在非常低，已经很接近脑死亡，非常危险。”医生低声说。

“我很抱歉，我们已经尽力了。接下来要看病人自己的求生欲望，以及有多期待能醒过来了。”

 

Lestrade摇摇欲坠地走到ICU门口，隔着玻璃看Mycroft躺在床上。

没有三件套的包裹Mycroft显得奇异地脆弱。以前Lestrade就曾经跟他为此开玩笑，说他不穿衣服就像拔了刺的刺猬，粉嫩柔软，Mycroft笑笑系好领带调整袖扣说这是他的铠甲，用于面对政治的明枪暗箭。

他的头发凌乱，发际线明显地后移，姜黄色的头发失去了光泽。Lestrade犹记得他每天要花多少时间在处理他的头发上，以至于Lestrade都笑他梳头发的时间和Lestrade整个早上穿衣收拾吃早饭的时间一样。

他的皮肤白得可怕，现在看起来简直跟墙壁一样白了。Lestrade印象里Mycroft从来不曾苍白过，总是血色充足，尤其是兴奋起来的时候，真的可以用满面红光来形容。

他的眼睛紧闭，看不出一点睁开的样子。Lestrade忽然想不起来他的眼睛是什么样子了。是灰色的？还是蓝色的？那双深邃的眼睛里永远都有智慧在闪耀。

 

他们怎么能，夺走你的智慧呢？那让你闪光的宝物？

Lestrade 把手放在玻璃上，顺着玻璃慢慢勾勒他的脸型。Mycroft手套上的血残留在他手指上，在玻璃上划出一道弯曲的弧线。

 

24\. （狗血警告！）

一天之后，Lestrade从报纸上阅读到某个政界大佬被发现死在自家阳台上，死因是心脏病发作。

当天下午Anthea眼睛红红地赶来医院看了眼Mycroft，告诉Lestrade危险解除，Mycroft设的局成功了。

三天之后，Mycroft被从ICU中推了出来。

他依然没有醒，虽然生命体征已经稳定。Lestrade的血多少还是起了点作用的。

John、Sherlock和Lestrade三人轮流过来陪护，虽然Sherlock只能说是蜻蜓点水地过来坐坐就抱怨着受不了医院的味道要回家，但他并没有对John留下来看护过多干涉。Lestrade从内心感谢这一点，他也宁愿跟温和的John坐在一起沉默也不愿听暴躁的Sherlock絮絮叨叨。Anthea偶尔也会出现，但为了众所周知的原因她接管了Mycroft的大部分工作，并无太多时间过来。

 

Mycroft被安排在特殊病房里，Lestrade只要一下班就会过来。他会拿着当天的卷宗读给Mycroft听，空荡荡的房间里只有他微哑的声音回荡。

感谢Mycroft吧，自从Moriaty束手就擒后伦敦需要Lestrade加班加点的恶性案例少了很多，这让他至少不需要请假过来陪护。

医生说如果有人一直跟病人讲话会加快苏醒，Lestrade并不知道这是否属实，他只是不敢让自己多想，实在没话说了就读卷宗，至少这还属于Holmes兄弟喜欢的范围。

Mycroft就那样苍白安静地躺在床上，一动不动。

 

他一直没有醒来。

Lestrade想他是不是已经觉得完成了他在这个世界上所能做到的所有事，所以迟迟不愿睁开眼睛？或者又是对这个世界的黑暗彻底绝望？

 

三天之后医生面有难色地对Lestrade说，如果病人不能在接下来的三天内恢复脑电波水准，他们就需要宣布他脑死亡。

Lestrade不记得他是怎么走回病房的。他坐在病床边，Sherlock在大喊大叫，John在劝慰Sherlock，Anthea捂着嘴巴抽泣。只有Lestrade是最安静、最冷静的。

“Sherlock，在你的知识储备范围里，有什么是我们可以做的？”他给Mycroft边折被角边问。

Sherlock咬住嘴唇，眼睛里出现了点愤懑的神色。

John抓着他的手，低垂着眼睛。

“我不会放弃他的。”Lestrade低声说。

房间里重回一片难堪沉默，只有电子仪器滴答的声音分外刺耳。

过了许久，Sherlock张了张嘴，嗓音奇异地说：“就我目前知道的，人体思维上的刺激没有比第一次成功的Vincio更强。”

John大怒，冲他吼道：“Sherlock，你闭嘴！”

Lestrade转头看他：“你确定？”

Sherlock点点头。John叫起来：“别听他的，Gregory！现在贸然Vincio的话不知道会发生什么！可能什么也不会发生，但也可能把你的意识也一起拖走了！就算万一成功了Mycroft要是醒不来你一辈子就耗在这里了！别冒这个险！”

Sherlock也难得地没有反驳，只是皱着眉头看床上一动不动的病人。

Lestrade垂下头，想了几秒钟，然后开始脱手套。

John上前抓住他的手。“Gregory。这本来不应该是我管的事，但我需要劝你慎重考虑。现在的Mycroft不是以前的Mycroft，如果成功他醒来那最好不过，但如果醒不来你也无法和他分开，你接下来的生活就都栓在病床边了。而且迄今为止并没有以Vincio唤醒脑死亡的先例……”

“他没有脑死亡！”Lestrade忽然愤怒地吼道。John吓了一跳，Sherlock上前握住自己Mate的手。

Lestrade低下头来看着Mycroft苍白柔软的脸。“你们都出去吧，我陪着他。”他低声说。

John还想要说什么，终于还是忍住了，只是伸手在Lestrade肩头重重一握，拽着表情空白的Sherlock出了门。

Anthea走向Lestrade，微微地鞠了个躬，也转身走了，体贴地把门也合上。

病房里空荡荡只剩下Lestrade一个。

 

Lestrade伸手摸摸Mycroft的脸。隔着手套Mycroft的皮肤依然温热，仿佛缠绵后的早上，偶尔Mycroft不用早起，就会紧贴着他，用鼻子蹭他的后颈，而Lestrade就会伸手揽过他的头，抚摸他的脸和他接吻。

那样的热度熟悉得让人心痛。

他脱掉了手套。

然后他抬起Mycroft的左手，递到嘴边，在手背上印下一个吻。

他旋转手腕，一点一点地打开Mycroft松弛柔软的手指，把自己的手指一根一根地交叉叠了进去。

他的拇指在他的拇指食指之间，他的食指在他的食指中指之间，他的中指在他的中指无名指之间，他的无名指在他的无名指小指之间，他的小指在他的小指手心之间。

拇指对应头脑，食指对应血管，中指对应腹肠，无名指对应心脏，小指对应四肢，手心对应灵魂。从头顶到脚底，每一根毛发，每一块皮肤，每一滴血液，每一次呼吸，都与你共享。

他深深地吸了口气，把所有的手指都紧紧地推进到底，紧紧地卡着另一个人的指骨，一直卡到他的手指根生疼。

 

什么也没有发生。

没有鲜花遍地，没有流水潺潺，没有金光闪耀。没有他曾经窥见过一眼的天堂。

 

Lestrade低下头，弯下腰去，把交握的两只手压在头顶。

他全身开始慢慢地、慢慢地颤抖起来。

 

这是不是对我的惩罚？ 

是不是因为我一次、两次、三次地推开他？

是不是因为我已经没办法再Vincio？

是不是因为我自私又怯懦，不敢抓住真正的幸福？

是不是因为最好的时候只有一时、一次，然后就再也无法回头？

是不是因为所有的错过最终都会变成过错？

如果是的，神啊，请赦免我已经犯下的罪，也请赦免我那些隐而未发的罪吧。

你这公义又慈悲的神，你把他赐给了我，又把他收去，是为了磨练我吗？因为我桀骜地不肯承认自己的身份吗？因为我骄傲地认为自己可以改变命运吗？

如果是的，神啊，我愿放下所有的骄傲，匍匐在你的脚前，只求你怜悯。怜悯我因无知而犯的骄傲的罪——请不要夺走他。

我愿意忏悔我所犯的过错——请不要夺走他。

我愿意以我的身体、我的魂、我的灵起誓——我接受命运给我的任何安排，接受我身为Subditus这一必须臣服于他人的身份，接受我从此受人辖制的现实——请不要夺走他。

我愿意献出我在这世上的一切所有，包括我的心和我的血——请不要夺走他。

哪怕，哪怕我此生必须放弃自己，放弃我们之间的联系才能救他——请不要夺走他。

 

他从未如此虔诚地忏悔，从未如此虔诚地祈祷。

 

有那么一霎那，Lestrade似乎感觉到手指交叉的部分有Vincio的微弱翕动，就像蝴蝶翅膀的扇动，只一瞬就消失了。

他抬头看脑电波仪，依旧没什么变化。这让他觉得那大概是他的错觉。

他抚摸着两人交握的双手，静静地坐着等待。

然后在他没有意识到的时候，天黑了又亮。

 

在Lestrade近乎一动不动地等了快两天之后，他终于在某个半昏未晨的时候趴在Mycroft的床头睡着了。

他做了一个光怪陆离的梦。他梦到自己出现在某个庄园里，豪门大宅，虽然说不上金碧辉煌也是精致优雅。

梦里的一切像是黑白默片，他像是摄像机的镜头，默默地看着发生的一切。

他看见一个黑色卷毛的小孩子跌跌撞撞地跑进房间，尖叫着把放好的一摞书推倒，然后跳上去乱踩一通，跟着他进来的是一个漂亮的女人，她上前抱住那孩子不让她乱动，温声软语地对他说些什么，那孩子才慢慢镇静下来。随后进来一个高个子的男人，穿着三件套，一瞬间Lestrade以为是Mycroft，但是他的面容更柔和些。

那男人略有些苦笑地对女人说：“亲爱的Bella，你太宠着Sherlock了，这样下去他迟早有一天会烧了屋子。”

Lestrade意识到他看到的是Mycroft的父亲，这是Mycroft的家。

他是在Mycroft的梦境里吗？

“他已经烧了。”一个声音从Lestrade身后传来。Lestrade转过身去，12岁的Mycroft正靠着门努力装出大人的样子，但撅着的嘴还是泄露了他的年纪。“他把Steven的窝用透镜烧掉了。”像是应和他的话似的，脚边一只大狗呜咽了一声。5岁的Sherlock听见又尖叫了起来：“那不是我的错！谁知道Steven会把那么多干草放在窝里！”

“你根本就是故意的！你差点把Steven都烧到了！”Mycroft冲弟弟叫道。

男人叹了口气，走过来抓住大儿子的手臂和他一起出去：“好了，Myc，别跟你弟弟吵架。Steven不是没事么？你是哥哥，别跟他计较。”

Mycroft愤愤地咬了咬牙，男人不认同地皱眉挑眼看他，那个动作和成年的Mycroft几乎一模一样，Mycroft才不甘心地低头嘟囔：“对不起爸爸，我不会跟Sherlock吵架。”

12岁的Mycroft有着乱蓬蓬的一头金红发，穿着普通的T恤牛仔裤（Lestrade可从来没看过Mycroft穿牛仔裤），故意作出一副什么都不在意的模样，就像是个正常的叛逆期少年。

他那么青春洋溢，眼角眉梢都写着我想迫切长大。

 

25.

Lestrade想要上前触碰那个少年，碰碰他的情人童年稚嫩的脸颊，却在碰到的瞬间被一阵风卷走。

眨眼间场景切换，他发现自己身处某个地道，这地方似曾相识，他仔细看了看才意识到这是他曾误闯的那个。

左边传来一声响动，Lestrade循声望去，Mycroft抓着Sherlock的手走了进来。

Mycroft看起来比刚才要大一点，Sherlock大约7、8岁。两人都穿着睡衣，却一点也没有困倦的样子，相反，他们看起来紧张极了。

Sherlock紧紧抓着Mycroft的手，眼角悬着颗泪珠，他吸吸鼻子，非常小声地问哥哥：“妈咪不会有事吧？”

Mycroft唔了一声不置可否，他警惕地四处查看，确认没有问题后才牵着弟弟走下楼梯。

他们从楼梯走到下水道，Sherlock不够高，Mycroft先爬下去，然后伸手给Sherlock要抱他下来。

Sherlock有点不情愿，别扭地想自己下去。

Mycroft压低了嗓门：“别任性了，Sherly！别浪费时间，我们不能给爸爸添麻烦！爸爸会去救妈妈，我们必须要保护好自己才行。”

Sherlock瑟缩了下，乖乖伸手让哥哥抱自己下去。

Mycroft有点吃力地把弟弟抱下来，两个人安静地在下水道里牵着手走路。

他们从Lestrade身边擦肩而过的时候，Lestrade清楚地看到Mycroft空着的那只手在颤抖。

 

隧道渐渐变形，转向，扭曲成一团，Lestrade想要抓住少年Mycroft却无论如何也只是一步之遥，再然后，少年消失了，地道也消失了，Lestrade身处无限的黑暗之中。

忽然间一片光亮，Lestrade被突如其来的阳光刺痛了双眼，眨了好几下才缓过劲来，随后意识到已经到了室外，确切说，他在一片绿草茵茵的墓地上。

一群黑衣素服的人里，Mycroft非常显眼，他已经抽条，长得又高又壮，脸上看不出什么表情。Sherlock也不站在他身边，他长高了不少，婴儿肥渐渐褪去，一脸愤怒的神色。他们的母亲，之前看到的Bella，满脸泪痕，比上次看到时憔悴苍老了许多，紧紧抓着Sherlock的肩膀，几乎要支不住自己的身体。

Mycroft代替母亲向来宾致意，感谢他们的到来。他穿着剪裁得体的黑西服，眼睛已经不再清澈，表情也不再真实。他稳重得不像是个17岁、刚刚失去父亲的孩子。

他没有掉眼泪。

一个大腹便便的胖子走上前来，“哎呀我真的是非常伤心，失去了Holmes先生这位挚友。没有他在的英国，可真是十分无趣。”他说着，表情却完全没有伤心的样子，反而得意洋洋。

Bella大叫了一声冲上前去就要打他。“杀人凶手！”她眼睛通红，愤怒使她充满了力量。“你这个卑鄙无耻之徒！还我的丈夫来！”

“你有什么证据呢？夫人？”那胖子向后退了一步，避开Bella的攻击。“污蔑国家官员可是要上法庭的唷。”

Bella继续地想上前击打仇人，被长子拉住。Mycroft面无表情地说：“Hayak先生，感谢您来父亲的葬礼。家母失去伴侣，情绪过于激动，请不要放在心上。”

Bella不可置信地看着儿子。Hayak先生有点意外地瞄了眼Mycroft，呵呵冷笑了两声便离去了。

在他背后，Sherlock一点也不掩饰地大声说：“趋炎附势的走狗！”

Bella猛地甩开Mycroft的手，看也不看他，走过去抱住Sherlock，把头埋在他的肩头哭泣。

Mycroft低下头，深吸了口气，随后继续抬起脸来，用毫无瑕疵的礼仪面对前来吊唁的人。

Lestrade想要走上前去，给他一个拥抱，或者握住他的手，但他就像一叶草叶，被风吹得极高，连Mycroft的衣角都没有碰到。

 

等他站定，他发现自己站在一扇门前。门里不知为何传来让他不安的气息，他走了过去，好像隐身一样穿过了那扇门，随后被自己的发现震惊了。

Bella倒在地上，闭着眼睛，嘴角有白沫溢出，她的脚边散着一瓶药，药片散落了出来，滚了一地。

他急忙地想去叫人，想去上前救她，却发现自己发不出声音，也不能动，如同被做成标本的壁虎。

门外响起敲门声，Mycroft的声音传来：“妈妈，Sherlock过来了，你要不要和他说说话？”

他等了一会儿见没有反应，意识到不对，猛地推开门，见到门内景象，倒吸一口冷气。

Sherlock在他身后，听见不对，想要上前，被Mycroft一把抱住，拖到身后，捂住他的眼睛。

“别看！Sherly！”

Sherlock疯了一样地掰开他的手，从指缝里看见母亲，大叫了起来：“混蛋！Mycroft！放开我！放开我！！”他又踢又咬，狠狠地在哥哥手臂上留下一道牙印，趁Mycroft呼痛挣开束缚冲上前去扑在母亲身上。

Mycroft被Sherlock推得后退一步撞到墙上，他看着哭泣的弟弟和神志不清的母亲，烦躁地摇了摇头。

Lestrade闭上了眼睛，不忍再看。

 

他再张开的时候，看到Mycroft穿着正式的西服，看上去比他实际年龄要大一点。他的面前坐着愤懑的Bella，以及一位法庭调解员。

“所以，Holmes先生，你在此申请作为Sherlock Holmes，你弟弟的监护人是吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“你知道以你的年纪，这样做可能会带来许多危害吗？Sherlock可能会在别的家庭里得到更多的温暖，这不是你仅以一个哥哥的身份就能做到的。他需要母亲，也需要父亲。”

“我不希望我弟弟觉得自己被家人抛弃。我可以证明我完全有能力提供抚养他所需要的一切。包括供他读书的教育经费，养育他的经费。我爱我弟弟，并不希望他在别人家里，作为别人的孩子养大。”Mycroft拿出几份已经准备好的文件递给调解员。

“你只是想把Sherly从我这里抢走罢了。”Bella冷冷地插嘴。

Mycroft沉默了一会儿，没有看母亲，而是面对调解员说：“希望你可以了解我的心情，我会照顾好Sherlock，给予他所需要的关爱，让他健康地成长。你们可以定期不定期地来家里抽查，如果发现他受了任何委屈，或者没有得到相应的照顾，可以随时提出中止我的监护人资格。”

“Mycroft，你真是冷心冷血。”Bella冷笑道。“你爸爸尸骨未寒，你就开始抢夺财产了？把我赶进疗养院，然后呢？把Sherlock置于你的掌握之下，让你可以为所欲为？你真的是我的孩子吗？为什么一点感情都没有？”她表情开始凶恶起来。“为什么你长得和Richard一样！为什么你这个冷若冰霜的人会和我的Richard长得一样！是不是你把他的生命都拿走了？你说啊！是不是你活着，我的Richard才会死？我的Richard，我那么好、那么好的Richard……”她说着说着开始哭起来。

Mycroft没有安慰她，也没有说话，只是安静地把文件递给调解员，示意他签名。

Lestrade走上前去，轻轻抚摸他的肩膀。他的手穿过了Mycroft的身体，Mycroft恍若未觉。

 

Lestrade只能沉默地看着。这一场梦里他不是主角，他只是一副眼睛，看着Mycroft从懵懂儿童一点点成长，一点点用越来越贵重、越来越规范的衣服把自己包裹住，真心的笑容越来越少，虚伪的冷笑越来越多，慢慢变成那个他熟悉的自大政客。

他看到Mycroft第一次自己烧饭失败了Sherlock不肯吃，又叫又闹最后买了外卖，却拉了两天肚子，然后Mycroft就再也没有失过手；他看到Mycroft做第一线的情报员，忍受着无能上司的斥责把事情办得漂漂亮亮却被夺去了功劳，然后Mycroft第一次操纵人心令那个上司丢了工作；他看到Mycroft执行的第一场暗杀，结束之后自己一个人躲在暗巷里呕吐，随后把自己收拾得干干净净带Sherlock出门吃饭，在被Sherlock恶作剧地撒了一身番茄酱后冷静地藏起自己颤抖的手；他看到Mycroft策划了一场大案，亲手杀掉了Hayak先生，对准他不敢相信的双眼之间开枪，他的Mate在旁边早已尸体冰凉；他看到Mycroft执行机密任务，几乎死在异国他乡，九死一生回来之后却发现Sherlock辍了学，沉迷于解剖动物，大麻和可卡因的混合快感，Mycroft第一次冲Sherlock发了大火，却因为Sherlock冷嘲热讽地提起父亲，被迫夺门而出……

他的Mycroft，总是沉默地一个人背负下所有的责任。他怎么能不是一个好支配者呢？一个永远都在注视着他人，用自己的方法去照顾别人，照料英国的Regnator，哪怕因此被误解、被憎恨也绝不会为自己辩解。

他大概对自己是太确信了，以至于觉得任何值得辩解的事情本身就是他的失误，而失误，是Mycroft所不能容忍的。

事有因果，他相信。因此他宁愿承担失误的后果也不愿意为失误的原因做分辩。

何其骄傲。

就算他曾卑躬屈膝，就算他曾身不由己，Mycroft Holmes从来不曾在心里低下过他高贵的颈项，折损他的骄傲半毫——毕竟，他是那个独力支撑起一个国家的人。

他控制一切是因为他觉得他可以做好一切，尤其是替那些不能做好的人。他在乎的不是太少，而是太多。多到他必须爬到这个位子，坐在这个位子上才能名正言顺地插手去做。

哪怕这意味着他从此没有私生活，不能有Mate，不能做承诺，永远不能把自己的心展示出来，拿给别人看。

 

Lestrade眼睁睁看着Mycroft层层叠叠地织出包裹着自己的套子，把真心埋葬到连自己都不知道。

26.

 

Lestrade眨了眨眼睛，现在他面对的是往日里所熟悉的Mycroft了。精致、有礼，像是高档的皮具，坚韧又无懈可击。

Mycroft靠着椅背，悠然地转着一只一看就价值不菲的钢笔，他洁白的手套紧紧地贴着皮肤，表情漠然，看不出在想什么。

Lestrade上前走了一步，发现自己似乎有了形体，他又走了一步，走到Mycroft面前，Mycroft似乎看不到他。

“Mycroft。”Lestrade呼唤道。“Mycroft。我来了。”

Mycroft毫无反应。

Lestrade干脆走上前去，坐在Mycroft的办公桌上，他把文件丢在一边，伸手扶住Mycroft的肩膀。

“我来了，我来接你回去。”他低声说。

然后他凑上前去吻Mycroft的嘴唇。

“我很抱歉，我做了许多错事。”他咬着Mycroft柔软的嘴唇说，一只手攀附在Mycroft的肩头，另一只手开始解他的扣子。

“我做不到别的，帮不了你的工作，也帮不了你的生活，我大概一辈子也改不了一点就着的坏脾气，也没办法改变我不是一个好Subditus的现状。”他叹了口气，把Mycroft的马甲、衬衣解开，坐上他的腿，伸手触摸Mycroft柔软的皮肤。

“我甚至都不是一个好的爱侣。”他承认说，眼睛里有泪光闪动。“我总是要求太多奉献太少，我总是觉得你并不真心，总是试图伤害你来看看你到底有多爱我。”

他解开Mycroft的裤子，把他的阴莖掏出来吐了点唾沫在手上撸动。他解开了自己的衣服扣子和裤子拉链，把自己的阴莖也掏出来，贴着Mycroft的阴莖一起活动。

这感觉很奇怪，不过他本来就在梦中，什么都很奇怪。他刚刚追溯了Mycroft的一生，他不希望这是Mycroft意识消失前的灵光反照，他更不希望Mycroft最后记住的是那些伤害与被伤害，累累伤痕结的痂厚得变成壳，触不到血肉。

他伸手去够Mycroft的手，用牙齿咬着把他的手套扯掉，然后他握着两人的手，放到两人的阴莖上上下运动。

他想象着平时Mycroft是怎么碰他的——那些热烈而有力的吻，印在他的唇边耳畔，Mycroft灵巧的手指按捻他的乳头，抚摸他的全身，细致而不容拒绝地为他做扩张。

他把Mycroft的手放在身上，自己伸手到后面，给自己慢慢地扩张。

并不疼，内膜很快就湿润了，快得不像是他——大概因为是在梦里。

然后他深吸了口气，托着自己的腰，慢慢地在Mycroft的勃起上坐了下去。

他从来不用这个姿势，大概从心里还是被动地接受这段关系。但是这是在梦里，这有什么关系呢？

Mycroft的阳具塞满了他的屁股，充实而暖和，就像以往一样。

他急促地喘着气，大概是进入得太快了有些胀痛。他捧着Mycroft 的脸，亲吻他无神的眼睛。

“好了，My。”他低声说。“如果你还是像以前一样爱我的话，请回来吧。”

“请接受我。”他轻咬Mycroft的耳朵，学着他的样子把热气呼进他的耳朵。

“我不能没有你。”他恳求道，把一个吻痕印在Mycroft的喉结处。

“……我不愿意只做你的爱侣。”他抓住了Mycroft的手，和他十指交握。

“……我想做你的Subditus。” 他吸了口气，开始缓慢地抬起腰来，又缓缓地沉下去。

“……我想做你的Mate。” 他喘着气，极细微地转着腰，在Mycroft身上研磨着自己最敏感的那一点。

周围的一切开始变白了。

有蝴蝶扑闪着出现，围绕着他们旋转。

在Lestrade不曾注意的脚下，细小的白花扑簌簌地开放，绿叶开始抽芽，草地湿润，泉水不知从哪里涌出，金色的光线开始从每一滴花朵上的露珠里折射出一片彩虹。有曼妙鸟鸣从远处传来。

Lestrade没有在看，没有在听。他所能唯一感觉到的是Mycroft在他身体里，炙热，而且鲜活。

他一手抓紧Mycroft赤裸的手，一手抓住Mycroft的肩膀——他抓得如此用力，一定留下了伤痕。

“……请回来吧，My。我爱你。”

他的眼前一片湿润。

他高潮了。

 

Lestrade猛地惊醒。

热量一波一波地从手上传来，这席卷全身的热量因为过于充实而让他疼痛。他抬起头来，看见脑电波仪上终于出现了几日来的第一次变动。

他一边按动了呼叫医生的铃，一边更紧地攥住了Mycroft的手。

Mycroft的手在Lestrade手里轻微地颤动了一下，这让Lestrade不敢置信地看向床上的病人。

Mycroft的眉头蹙了起来，他的睫毛轻颤着。

Lestrade屏住了呼吸。

Mycroft忽然全身抽搐了一下，从连结处传来的热量更猛烈了，Lestrade几乎要在这样的热量下融化，他禁不住呻吟出声，自己都没有意识到自己的声音有多甜腻。

火一样的洪流通过连结着的手进入他的手臂、肩膀，直达心脏，然后从心脏向外迸发，通过血管传遍全身。

如果说之前所有过的Vincio经历让Lestrade痛苦，那所有的痛苦在这次的Vincio中都被洗刷得一干二净。

他不仅仅是看见了天堂，他站在天堂里，呼吸着那里的空气，那里有全天下的鲜花芬芳，有全天下的草木丰茂，有全天下的清泉叮咚，有全天下的鸟雀鸣唱。天空从正中裂开，金光直直地照下来照在他身上，每一颗微粒都闪耀着五彩的光芒。

任凭微风拂面带走所有的犹豫、悲痛。所有的伤痕都被治愈，所有的悲伤都消逝无踪。

万物纤毫毕现，每一样东西都尺寸得当，完美无缺，恪守着最合理的秩序，所有的细节都展现眼前。

他在那里理解了Mycroft的所有，接受了Mycroft的所有，他的悲伤与欢乐，他的克制与隐忍，他所背负的所有。同时也贡献出自己的一切——血、心、灵、肉、魂，予索予求。他们从此共享一个灵魂，共享一段生命。

 

连结在欢唱，热量的洪流渐渐减弱，变成紧紧拴着心脏的锁链，熨贴温暖，顺着全身的血脉流转温暖了他全身。从头顶到脚底，每一个神经纤维都在高叫着归属。

Lestrade从未意识到他在这个世界上并不完整，直到Vincio完成的这一刻，他才明白——他认为自己完整是因为他从没见过真正的完整。他从来不完整，不完满，直到和Mycroft连结，凑成一个完整的生命。

他知道他再也不可能离开Mycroft，如果必须，那请剜走他的心脏，让他不必因为心痛而死。

他低下头亲吻两人连结的手，因为过于幸福而流下眼泪。

然后就在他的注视下，Mycroft扇动着睫毛，不知挣扎了多少次，终于睁开了眼睛。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft朦胧间觉得自己做了一场漫长的梦。他梦见自己的童年，梦见妈妈，梦见爸爸，梦见Sherlock，也梦见自己手上沾满鲜血，最后梦见Gregory抱着他，坐在他身上和他完成了一场他想都没想到的完美性爱，哭着说我爱你。

他睁开眼睛，眼前一片灰暗。

他能感觉到全身被Vincio的热量充满，那么完美，那么舒适，那么对。

噢Gregory……

他能感觉到手被紧紧握着，Vincio稳定下来的能量源源不断地从对方那里输送过来，让他全身的伤痛都好像消失无踪。

他不是没有梦想过这一刻，但实际发生了还是比他想象中要完美许多倍。

完美得他想叹息，完美得他想暂时抛下理性，只是抱着Lestrade沉沉睡去。

他张口，努力操控着自己不听使唤的舌头呼唤他的情人。

很快他感觉到一个熟悉的重量靠上身来，温暖的手抚摸他的脸颊，梳理他的头发。

他眨眨眼睛，想要看得更清楚些——他是不是还在做梦，那个美妙的他希望可以延续到永恒的梦？

他能感觉到Gregory的脸颊凑到面前，蹭到他脸上，湿湿的。

Gregory哭了？

他是不是还没有睁开眼睛，怎么什么都看不到？

他吃力地抬起手来，去摸自己的脸。

“Mycroft……”Gregory吃惊的声音。

Mycroft屏住了呼吸。

他的眼睛是睁着的。

 

一个医生走进来，安慰了有些失措的Gregory，用些仪器检查了Mycroft的眼睛和头部。Mycroft耐着性子由着他去，他刚刚醒来，头痛欲裂，Vincio的洪流还在他身体里流转，稍稍减少了他的不适。

“病人的眼球结构没有问题，看不见的话恐怕属于神经性失明，由于脑部缺血导致眼部血管阻塞而压迫神经，导致神经性失明。”那个医生低声说。“说实话，他能醒已经是个奇迹。我们已经做了充分的最坏打算……因为，实在是可能性太小了。你很了不起，Lestrade先生，你唤醒了病人，我们本来以为这是不可能的。”

“那这个神经性失明，应该怎样治疗？”Gregory急忙地问，握紧了Mycroft的手。Mycroft反手拍拍他的手。

“很遗憾，目前没有确切的治疗方法。让他静养，不要用眼，希望有一天他的眼部血栓能慢慢消退，时常复查，这样也许有一天他的视神经会恢复。”

“也许？那也许就是永远不能恢复？”

“很抱歉，这个问题我没办法回答，这个需要等血栓消退之后才能知道。”

Gregory又继续和医生说了几句话，Mycroft就没有在听了。

他满脑子都被看不见这件事抓住，让他全身心地紧张和惊恐起来。

看不见？他会没办法知道世界的真实，他会没办法推测别人的行为，他会失去自己控制一切的能力！看在上帝份上，他是个手里握了太多秘密甚至核按钮密码的Holmes！

Gregory几乎是瞬间就感受到他的情绪波动，一股安抚的暖流通过连结传达了过来。

Mycroft稍稍平静了些。

太棒了，现在他连自己的情绪都没办法隐藏了。

 

27\. 

Mycroft在医院里又躺了三天，期间被Sherlock嘲笑了至少五回还送上一副墨镜以示讽刺。他在Sherlock试图进行第六次嘲讽时忍无可忍丢了水杯砸他，还砸偏了，让John淋了一身（他看不见！去他妈的地狱！）。

在所有人都沉默的时刻，Anthea默默地给他办好了出院手续，给他推来了一副轮椅。有个称心如意的助理真的很不容易。

Mycroft拒绝了轮椅，当然。

Gregory扶着他上了车，他非常注意地不要撞到头，但顾此失彼，差点踩了Gregory一脚。

Gregory一直保持着好得过分的耐心和绅士风度，握着他的手，保持连结让他镇定。

但Mycroft不知为何，并不喜欢这样。

他不想被当成残疾人般照顾，更不想被自己的Subditus引导着生活。这一切都违背了他的本性。说到底他是个Regnator，他才应该是那个照顾人的人。

但是眼下他眼睛上缠着厚厚的纱布，视野一片漆黑，不知道车子往哪个方向开，不知道天气怎么样，不知道明天内阁会不会吵架，后天会不会有流星从天而降把这个岛国一下击沉……不知道三十年之后，他还看得见看不见蓝天。

他唯一知道的，是Gregory坐在他左侧，右手紧紧握着他的左手。他的手上被Moriaty划伤的地方已经痊愈，留下两道疤痕，摸上去微微凸起，比旁边的地方粗糙。

Mycroft无意识地抚摸那两道疤痕，反反复复，好像在提醒着自己偶一疏忽会酿成多么可怕的后果。

“别想了，Mycroft。”Gregory的声音从耳边响起。

Mycroft本能地想反驳，但又觉得没有必要——Gregory通过Vincio了解他，比眼睛看到的要透彻得多。

他只好放开手，向后靠在椅背上。

 

Gregory搬进了他的家——他们之前住过的那个安全屋，现在已经正式成为Mycroft常住的地方了。

Anthea本来请了一个护工过来照料Mycroft，但可怜的护工只在Mycroft的气息下度过了十分钟就被吓得哭哭啼啼地跑掉了。

Mycroft不想承认他不愿意任何一个不熟悉的人看见自己现在的样子。

他牢牢记得房间里每一件物品的位置，行动起来就好像自己还看得见。他装作没注意Gregory把家里所有尖锐的边角都用那种愚蠢的儿童防撞垫罩了起来。

他坚持自己穿衣服，他在脑子里为自己的衣橱建立了一个索引，寻找起来根据索引按图索骥。

他坚持自己吃饭，幸好Gregory从来没有嘲笑过他又弄泼的牛奶，撒得到处都是的豆子——事实上，Gregory再也没有买过豆子。

他也坚持自己上厕所，虽然前几次他丢脸地弄脏了地砖，但他很快就掌握住了最合适的位置。

他的伞成了他最好的朋友，反正那把黑伞本来就从不离身，只需稍稍更彻底地执行一下它拐杖的功能就很方便。

他唯一不坚持自己做的是刮胡子。一是因为Gregory似乎很享受给他刮胡子，二是因为他上一次自己刮胡子划破了很多道，过了好几天不敢见人的日子。

Mycroft觉得自己简直就像一个失去自理能力的超大儿童，所有一切都要从头学起。

但是拜他遗传的那颗高智商头脑所赐，他从小学东西就很快。

他学会了通过听Gregory的声音就知道他在哪个房间，心里感觉如何；他学会了在心里默数步数就可以准确地到达那张他最爱的沙发椅；他学会了听Anthea手机按键的声音猜测她写的内容——通常情况下都能被猜中；他学会了根据气味判断晚餐，根据热度判断食物距离他有多远。

他学得如此快，快到Gregory每天下班回来他都掌握了新的不依赖视觉可以做的事情，每每让Gregory觉得不可思议。

只有他自己知道他白天在家里是怎样一遍遍拿自己的身体做实验，去碰壁。他的手上和腿上密布了大大小小的细碎伤口，记录着他每天的煎熬。

Anthea每天依然到家里来报道，给他念重要文件，他依然可以犀利地作出指示，并可以依据Anthea的反应作出判断。他给大臣打电话，请假说他最近罹患肺炎，不能见面怕传染，但可以通过电话或者电邮联系。他甚至可以发电邮，打字。只要Anthea把邮件内容念给他听，顺便帮他把他写的校对一遍。

无论他的眼睛能不能好，Mycroft打定主意不能让失去视力变成他失去控制力的问题。

他需要控制一切，这是让他心理安定的唯一且最重要的条件。为此他愿意为此牺牲一下小小的自尊允许Gregory给家里装满那蠢得要死的防撞垫和给他刮胡子——后一个感觉还不赖。

 

他只是不能出门。外面的世界他无法控制，太多的人，太多的声音，太繁杂，无法像看一眼一样尽数掌握。在家里，在这小小公寓里，他依然是Mr. Holmes，行动自如，谈笑风生，织着网就像以前一样熟练；在外面，他是可怜的盲人，看不见，过马路都需要人牵着。

Mycroft被这个堡垒一样的家困住了。他每日在家里用手指触摸房间的边边角角，熟悉每一寸轮廓，知道哪个抽屉里有什么样的果酱。他唯一接触外界的通道是终日开着的电视和Anthea的汇报。

他渐渐地沉默寡言起来。除了工作需要他几乎不开口。

 

Gregory注意到他的消极，Mycroft也没想瞒他。Gregory已经为他做了太多——从不在意东西乱放的人把东西放得整整齐齐，以免Mycroft找不到；将就着Mycroft的口味买些意大利面等方便吃的食物；早上把早餐做好端到Mycroft手边，把牛奶杯递到他手上；每天下班就立刻回家，在房间里走动的时候故意发出些声音告诉Mycroft自己的位置；甚至在床上引导着Mycroft进入自己……太多了，以至于Mycroft承受不住。

所以当Gregory第三次邀请Mycroft出去走走的时候，Mycroft无法拒绝。

他到底还是戴上了Sherlock送的墨镜。Sherlock别的不值一提，品味至少还是遗传了一些妈妈的基因的。

一出家门，他就被过于丰厚的气味所震撼——不知不觉间已经是春天了。到处都有各种花的香气。刚下过雨，泥土散发着青草的气息。

Gregory牵着他的手，不紧不慢地在人行道上走着。脚下是青石板路，有点打滑，他抓紧了Gregory，把伞挂在胳膊上，靠近一步，不着痕迹地揽过他的肩。Gregory似乎是愣了下，随后放松下来，手放到他背后，暗暗支撑着他，给他指引方向。

他能闻到糕点店的香气，Gregory笑着不顾他的反对给他买了一块芝士蛋糕——他才不会承认新鲜出炉的蛋糕确实比外带的要好吃很多呢。

他能听见人们谈论着天气、谈论着超市打折的信息，谈论着各种无关痛痒的八卦。音像店里飘来新唱片的歌声，婉婉转转悠扬动听。

男孩子骑着自行车猛地刹车，轮胎在柏油路上发出摩擦的声音；不远处有骑警骑着马叮当叮当地走过来，老远就闻到那股马味儿；擦肩而过的少女喷着过浓的香水，甜蜜地散发恋爱的味道，叽叽喳喳地抓住男友诉说着最新一集的电视剧；流浪汉养着只拉布拉多犬，Gregory丢了块硬币给他，那狗会快乐地呼噜；十字路口绿灯亮起的刹那人们踏着匆匆的步子穿过人行横道线；的士司机因为前面的车走得太慢不耐烦地鸣喇叭；街头散发传单的大学生哗啦啦把几张广告塞进Gregory手里；第一次来伦敦的游客坐着双层巴士兴奋地指指点点，噼噼啪啪按着相机……

走了大约半小时后，Mycroft终于微笑了起来。

这是他的城市，他的伦敦。生机勃勃，色彩缤纷，他看不到，但他能感受到空气里城市脉动的旋律。

他抓紧Gregory的手，稍稍一扭他的肩膀把他从快要撞上他们的一对快乐的情侣面前移开。

“小心点，Gregory。”他低声说。 

“你怎么知道？” 不意外听见Gregory一声吃惊的笑。

“那两人散发着刚结合的味道，你听见那女孩的声音了吗？简直笑得要背过去了。相信我，就是面前是一堵墙他们也会撞上去的。”

“Wow~我需要说你真是太奇妙了么？”

“别拿John哄Sherlock那一套来哄我，会让我有不好的联想。”

“哈哈，那我需要说什么？Mycroft，你不知道我现在也跟那姑娘一样么？”Gregory快乐地说。“我根本都没注意到他们走过来。”

“那你可得特别当心，毕竟你可是领路的那个。”Mycroft拍拍他的Subditus。“说起来，我们这是要去哪里？”

Gregory故作吃惊地反问：“你都不知道就让我带你出来？伟大的Holmes先生？”

Mycroft想了想，答道：“让我来猜猜，你走的这条路是通向市中心的，上一周Anthea跟我汇报过说今天会有几条路封闭做春季花车巡游。你昨天看报纸时专门把一版仔细看过——通常你都是一翻就过去的。然后你带我走这条路——你是来带我看花车的对不对？”

“不得不说，Mycroft，你真是不给我让你惊喜的机会。你就不能装得傻一点吗？我的聪明男孩？”Gregory丝毫没有心事被猜中的挫败，他抓紧Mycroft的手，从连结处传来他的心情——明亮的，欢畅的，无边无际的快乐。

这份单纯的快乐传染了Mycroft。

阳光正好，晒得人暖洋洋的，春日草木繁茂，手边是他快乐的情人，伦敦嘈杂又和谐得无比正常。

Mycroft于是允许自己可以在大庭广众之下笑得露出牙齿。反正他戴着墨镜，谁能认出他来呢。只要他不要傻笑到像刚Vincio过的小情侣一样撞到墙就好了。

 

28.

他们走过一个转弯，忽然有一个声音叫道：“Gregory！”

Lestrade一僵。那是Jacline的声音。

他转过身去，看到Jacline推着一辆儿童车走过来，她的身边是那个夺走他妻子的Regnator。

Mycroft似乎意识到他的不对劲，保护性地捏了一下他的手，安慰的情绪传达了过来。

Lestrade想起自己曾经多么想要一个孩子，都被Jacline拒绝了。他本来以为Jacline是打算不要孩子的，但是看看现在——那儿童车里的孩子至少已经两岁了。

Jacline走上前来，有点胆怯地问好：“Gregory，你还好吗？”

Lestrade不知道如何表情。“很好。”他说，抓紧了Mycroft的手。“谢谢你问起，Jacline。”

Jacline看到他们俩交握的双手，似乎是松了口气，又有点尴尬。“你知道，我一直想找你……嗯，就算是道个歉吧。毕竟当时我走得……那么匆忙。”

Lestrade沉默了，不知该如何开口，毕竟眼前是陪他度过了青春的女人，他为她痛苦过，也为她愤怒过。到现在，他依然记得自己曾经如灰烬一般的心情。

Mycroft适时地救了场，他轻巧地把Lestrade往后不着痕迹地一带，拄着伞挡在他面前。

“Greg，方便的话，可否介绍一下？”他对着Jacline说话的方向问。

Lestrade回过神来，客气地指向Jacline介绍说：“Jacline，我前妻。”他转向从刚才起就一直沉默不语放出敌意的年轻Regnator。“这位是Simons，Jacline的Regnator。”

Simons刻意地昂起了头，他个子高大，比Mycroft还高一个头，是个浑身肌肉的壮汉。“是Mate。我是Jacline的Mate。”他着意强调，气场全开，混杂着麝香的雄性Regnator的气息令Lestrade不由得皱了皱眉。

“Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes。”Mycroft自顾地介绍自己，墨镜遮住了他的表情。“Greg的Regnator。”

Jacline小吸了口气，有点不敢相信地看着Lestrade。Lestrade点点头，Mycroft手臂占有性地伸出，揽在他肩上微微用力，给了他点安心的力量。

“很高兴认识你。”Simons 用明显“很不高兴认识你”的态度伸出了手。

他的手和他的气息就像一堵墙一样悬在半空中。

Mycroft没有伸手。

Lestrade意识到他根本不知道Simons的手在哪里。

相反，Mycroft微笑着开口：“真是幸会。”他用伞尖轻轻磕了下地，也微抬了下巴。

“可惜我从来没有和Regnator握手的习惯。”随着话音落地，Mycroft放开了所有收敛着的气息，Lestrade发誓他看到空气里有一道冰蓝的光闪过。

Simons脸色惨白地倒退了半步，Jacline腿一软，几乎昏倒，靠在婴儿车上才稳住自己。

那婴儿似乎也被感染到了，开始大声啼哭。

“所以，你们来这里，也是来看花车的吗？”Mycroft甚至非常有余裕地继续攀谈。“Greg和我也是，要不要一起走？有关Greg的从前，我还有很多不了解，你可以跟我介绍介绍。”

他保持着脸上的微笑，并没有收敛的意思。那孩子哭得越来越大声，而Jacline甚至提不起力气弯下腰来抱他。Lestrade捏捏Mycroft的手，意思是差不多行了。Mycroft这才慢慢收回了气息。

Simons猛烈地摇头，刷白着脸搀扶起Jacline，推着仍然在啼哭的孩子跌跌撞撞地落荒而逃。

“真可惜，我以为他们也是来看花车的呢。”Mycroft皱眉。

Lestrade忍不住大笑，他勾下Mycroft的脖子，不顾他的抗议给了他一个结结实实的吻。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft从很早以前就觉得人们喜欢扎堆是特别特别蠢的一件事。想想看吧，又不是为了求偶，一群人聚在一起挤出一身热汗，和费洛蒙的味道混到一起太污染空气，而且最头疼的是安保工作难做，事故几率增多。

但是Gregory很喜欢人多的地方——酒吧，快餐店，热闹的集市，还有现在他们身处的游行路线。Gregory喜欢人，这大概是他为什么要做刑侦警察的缘故——无缘无故对人的亲近感，看不得他们被伤害。

就像现在，Gregory拉着他的手，从左边走过一个带着小孩的中年妇女，从右边挤过一个兴奋过度可能还磕了点药的男青年，迎面还来了一个刚跟男友分手的小姑娘，Mycroft不得不侧身让过，免得被伤心过度的费洛蒙蹭到。

他正打算开口请求Gregory救他脱离这处境：他能够分辨来人是因为他全副精力都集中在嗅觉和听觉上，但眼前这一窝蜂的人群他实在没办法一一分类总结——同时面对着三个人识别出来他们的特征已经是极限了，但眼前至少有上百人的流量，Mycroft不得不承认他有点信息过载。

Gregory忽然兴奋地握住他的手：“看！那里！花车来了！”

你是小孩子吗？Mycroft忍不住想翻白眼。他知道Gregory在家里陪了他太久，难得Mycroft同意出门，自然有点兴奋过度。更别提这其实是他们Vincio之后第一次没有公务阻碍纯粹出来玩。

Gregory凑到Mycroft身边对他咬耳朵：“第一辆花车过来了。唔他们用白色和红色的玫瑰装扮的，还有蓝色的，我不知道是什么花，拼成米子旗……车上领头那姑娘，喔~穿得可真不赖，也是金线花瓣什么的贴上去，闪闪的，挺漂亮……她后面站了三个另外的姑娘，装扮成什么？嗯，我想想，看起来像是花？”

他说话带着磁性的尾音，又压低了嗓门传进Mycroft的耳膜，让Mycroft不由自主地从脊椎升起一股战栗。

“……非洲堇。”他说。Gregory有点疑惑，贴得更紧了些。“嗯？什么？”

“那些蓝色的花是非洲堇。他们一定舍不得用蓝玫瑰的。”Mycroft答道，伸手环住Gregory的腰把他搂进怀里，恰恰好避开一个光顾着拍照没留意脚下的莽撞游客。

他拥着Gregory一会儿，Gregory的气息正好落在他的侧脸，温热平缓。周围的人群推挤着他们，从他们前后左右穿过。花车叮当作响，欢乐的歌曲被扩音器放得无比喧闹。人们在欢呼着，吹着口哨，嘈杂地议论着。

Gregory在他的怀里，熨妥安静。他的手环抱着Mycroft的腰。

就像台风眼，周围一片混乱模糊，唯有中心宁静美好。

Mycroft不会承认他在那一刻觉得，偶尔出来和人群挤挤没什么不好。

他们停停走走，Gregory时不时凑到Mycroft耳边对他解释描述花车的形制样子。他的描述并不确切，一点都不，把风信子当成鸢尾花，把非洲菊当成矢车菊，至于车子和姑娘们，更是只有贫乏的词汇：好看极了，真棒，非常美……可是那有什么关系呢？Mycroft一点都不在乎，只要Gregory用带着点沙哑的声音吞吐着单词在他耳边说话，他不介意任何事。

 

到了快晚餐时间，Gregory自告奋勇地去买点零食边走边吃，Mycroft对这种不健康的饮食表示了深深的担忧，Gregory于是拍拍他的肩，让他在原地站着，自己转身消失在人群中。

Mycroft还没来得及发表抗议呢，手就一空，热量也随之而去。

他站在大街上，周围各种各样的气息立刻淹没了他。

他很有耐心地等着，但大约过了10分钟Gregory还没有出现，Mycroft开始有点担心。

他交叉着双手撑着伞柄，开始分析周围的情况。

他站在马路靠边，背后是一间古董店的橱窗，旁边有一家烧烤店，刺鼻的辛香料干扰了他的嗅觉，花车从他面前经过，大喇叭发出的音量足以让他失去短暂的听觉。很多人，实在太多人了。他根本来不及分辨面前走过的是什么样的人，是不是胸怀叵测，是不是只是单纯找乐子。

过量的信息混杂成无法辨别的洪流，把Mycroft冲得东倒西歪。

左边贴上来一个人，不是Gregory。

Mycroft暗自警觉，那人却只是点了根烟抽着。廉价的刺鼻烟味。

“喂，兄弟，一个人？”那人粗俗地问。“找伴儿吗？”

Mycroft默不作声地移动了半步。

“嘿你怎么看都不看我一眼？”那人居然贴得更近了。“我可是大老远一眼就看上你了。”

“来吧，我们一起爽一爽。我会跪着求你操我的。”

“滚。”Mycroft低声说。

“别这样，我知道你会是个很棒的Regnator。可是我也很棒哦，我的那些Regnator们可都爱我爱得不得了呢。”那人说着，蹭了上来，几乎要贴着Mycroft。他居然伸出手来试图触碰Mycroft。

Mycroft再也忍不住了，转身甩手，用他的伞尖直指那人的下巴，把气息放了出来。

“闭嘴，你这贱货！要卖找别的人去，再在我面前出现一秒你下半辈子都别想再找伴儿了。”

那人几乎立刻就软倒了。Mycroft伞尖一下移他就连滚带爬地迅速消失了。

恐吓一个Subditus并不是Regnator应该做的，Mycroft也并没有为此开心半分，他反而更郁闷了，把手插进口袋里免得被人误会。

Gregory到底去哪里了？Mycroft又担心又紧张。想走又怕Gregory回来之后找不到他。他的手机被Gregory拿走了，美名其曰为他保管，Mycroft心知他大概是不想难得出来又被公务打扰。

他等了很久，早就过了半个小时，超过正常的买东西时间。Mycroft开始正式担心Gregory是不是被绑架了还是想给他温柔一刀最后切断连结跑掉。

其实他本来早就应该这样做的不是么？从一开始他就不应该Vincio不是么？只是他纵容自己陷在Vincio的温暖里不愿意出来，因为Gregory太好，他不愿意伤害他半分。

他抚摸着自己的手，连结依然在身体里跳跃，那么舒适自在。

Mycroft不想成为那个首先转身的人。

 

29\. （ L/M 醒目！！逆CP姑娘注意避让！！）

 

大约一个小时之后Mycroft已经成功从担心愤怒转化为焦虑恐惧了。如果不是因为Vincio的力量还在他身体里流淌他会觉得自己又被Gregory抛弃了。

他的推理一路从Gregory买东西发生口角到Gregory被卷入冲突到Gregory发生车祸到Gregory被绑架到Gregory可能已经消失在地球……不管发生了什么，Gregory一定出事了。

可该死的，他不知道自己身处哪里，不知道要去哪里。

花车游行已经结束，散场的人群亟不可待地想要从狭小的道路上撤退。他们比来时更加拥挤急躁，Mycroft也被推挤得离开了原来的地方。

人实在是太多了。他没办法进行推理演绎。太多的气息冲昏了他的知觉。

他能做什么？Mycroft深切地感受到自己的无力。看不见，不知道现在什么时间，不知道现在在哪里，不知道周围左右都是谁。

他无法控制身边的世界，他甚至不能控制自己行进的方向。

Mycroft感觉到恐惧。

他的头脑转得飞快，简直要爆发。左边的人是不是带了一把枪？右边的人是不是某个政敌的手下？紧贴着他的这个孩子是不是被利用的人肉炸弹？车道上不耐烦按喇叭的人是不是正在计划一项恐怖袭击？他知道这些推测都没有道理，纯粹是他自身的害怕投射出去，但他无法控制。

整个世界都是灰暗的，不怀好意地藏匿了他的Gregory。

该死的！他需要能够看见！他需要一眼就辨认出细节！他需要知道事实、知道真相、知道自己能控制整个局面！

Mycroft不止一次地在心里咒骂他看不见的眼睛。

快点好！快点好啊！他想看见！他需要走出去，需要去找Gregory，找回他的Subditus，他无法再承受失去他了。

 

就在Mycroft快要爆发的时候，他的手臂被人抓住了。

Mycroft条件反射地要抬手躲避，Anthea的声音响起：“Holmes先生，我来接你了。”

Mycroft深深吸了口气，转身扶住助理的肩膀，跟随她穿过人群，坐上了车。

“Gregory发生什么了？”他一落座就问。

“探长先生见义勇为，试图抓一个偷人钱包的小偷。他追了好几条街，耽误了点时间。他把小偷扭送警察局的时候给我打电话叫我赶快去接你。”Anthea答道。

Mycroft决定他一定会把那小偷丢进监狱判他个十年二十年。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade有点担心。他知道他把Mycroft一个人丢下肯定会惹他不高兴，但没想到Mycroft从进了家门就一句话没说把自己反锁在房间里。

他走上前去敲门，Mycroft没有搭腔。

别是又钻了什么牛角尖吧，他想。没去搭理Mycroft，想着大概过一会儿就好了。

结果刚过了三分钟，突然从连结处传来一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛。Lestrade懵了。

等他清醒过来，一股怒气直窜头顶，他冲上前去，一脚踹开了Mycroft的房门。

“Mycroft，你这个混蛋！”他喘着气骂道。“我不过丢下你一个小时，你至于要切断连结吗？”

Mycroft躺在床上，表情阴沉，左手从右手的指缝间划过。

Gregory扑上去扯住他的领子。“给我住手！你他妈的没完了是吧！”

Mycroft伸手把他格挡开，也生气地冲他叫道：“住嘴，Gregory！你没资格指责我！”

Lestrade 把全身的重量都压上去，把Mycroft压在身下。“说清楚！你他妈的到底怎么想的！我才走开一个小时，你就想丢下我了？再善变也没你这样的！” 他怒气冲冲地冲Mycroft吼道。

“我丢下你？是你抛下了我，Greg！”Mycroft 叫道。“我一个人在街上担心得要死，你却去担心什么偷了几块钱的小偷？我才是你的Regnator！你是不是忘了这点？”

“你自己不是会照料好自己吗？我对你很放心。”Lestrade有点心虚，声音也小了点。

“我他妈的看——不——见——！”Mycroft终于忍不住飚了脏话。“你以为我想？你以为我不想把你抓得紧紧的让你永远都不会离开？你以为我他妈的切连结我不痛苦？我以为你被绑架了，被车撞了，被什么罪犯枪杀了！我他妈的这辈子没有这么失措过，没有这么恐惧过！没有这该死的眼睛我什么都不知道！我他妈的这辈子所有的失控，犯的所有错误都是费洛蒙的关系，都是和你有关！我受够了！！”

Lestrade沉默了一会儿，伸手去捧Mycroft的脸，Mycroft偏了偏头，避开他的手。

“别怕，Mycroft。”Lestrade 跨坐在Mycroft身上。

“你想赶走我也没那么容易。”他直起腰来，伸手抓过Mycroft的手和他十指交叉，修复被撕出一条细缝的连结。Mycroft小小的抗拒了一下，并没有认真反对。

然后他倾身向前，轻吻Mycroft的眼睛。Mycroft皱了皱眉头，Lestrade的舌头扫过他的眼球，凉凉的，湿滑的。

Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，叹了口气，伸手抱住Lestrade，把他压进怀里。

“有时候，你知道么，My，”Lestrade轻咬着Mycroft的喉结说。“你真的可以不用管那么多的。我知道你很难放下，但你不可能控制世界上所有的事情。”

Mycroft哼了一声，没说话。Lestrade开始解他身上一层又一层的纽扣。

“我看过你的记忆，我了解你的一切。不管你相不相信我，你都没有别的选择了。”Lestrade微笑着终于把Mycroft的衬衫解开，伸手抚摸他微凉柔软的皮肤。“杀了我？”

Mycroft伸手抓住他的头发，狠狠拽起他的头，用另一只手在他光裸的脖子上作势一划，然后又轻轻松开。“你已经死了。”他极不情愿地嘟哝。

Lestrade脸上的笑变得更大了些，他低下头用舌头舔舐Mycroft的乳头，一只手向下探去，灵巧地解开他的皮带。

“我觉得你只是不愿意承认而已。”Lestrade含糊不清地说。“承认这个世界有其自己运行的规律，你并不能让地球多转一秒，也不能让英国的天更蓝一分。”

“后一个，我确实可以做到，环保加强一点就行了。”Mycroft哼哼着说。

“你明白我的意思。”Lestrade轻轻用牙齿咬了下Mycroft，引得他倒抽了口气。

“我是说，你不要害怕世界，不要害怕自己。不能控制一切是太自然不过的事情，尤其在你现在的情况下，别把它当做对自己的惩罚。”他抬起头，看向Mycroft。

Mycroft灰蒙的眼睛对上他的视线，很快就闭上了。

Lestrade倾身向前和他接吻，舌头逡巡着在他的口腔里汲取唾液。

“别太骄傲了，My。”他在Mycroft嘴里口齿不清地说。

Mycroft把手放到他耳朵后，用力把他往下压，加深了这个吻，也堵住了他的嘴。

Lestrade沿着Mycroft的嘴唇一路往下吻过去。从下巴到锁骨，再到腰间，最后停留在裤腰。他解开拉链，把他的裤子脱下，隔着内裤用舌头濡湿了Mycroft已经勃起的阳具头部。

“你可以从信任我开始。”Lestrade伸手把Mycroft的阴莖掏出来，顺便把他的内裤拽掉。“这样舒服么？”

回应他的是Mycroft的阴莖兴奋地跳了一下。Lestrade摸摸它，然后张口把它吞了进去。

他听见Mycroft呻吟了一声，于是更卖力地吞吐起来，用舌头环绕着柱身上下游动，深深地吃进去，一直进到咽喉，卡到几乎呕吐，然后再吐出来，只剩下前端还在嘴里。

如此反复，Mycroft的双腿大张，腿部的肌肉收紧，一只手卡住Lestrade的头发，试图控制他的节奏。

Lestrade顺着他的手上下运动，Mycroft的身上渐渐出了汗，肌肉也开始抽搐。他并不顾忌自己的呻吟，大声而响亮地喘息着。

Lestrade看时机差不多，一吞到底，咽喉涌动着收缩挤压，嘴唇吮吸着，Mycroft低吼了一声就缴械投降，愉快地射进Lestrade嘴里。

Lestrade吐掉口中的精液，伸手去床头拿润滑剂。Mycroft懒洋洋地躺在床上一动都不想动。

“感觉不错，是吗？”他上前亲吻情人，“那可以让我来吗？”Mycroft闭着眼睛点头。

于是Lestrade湿滑了自己的手指，抬起情人的腿，摸索他的后穴。他不常这么做，Mycroft更倾向于主动进攻，并不习惯被上。但今天不一样，Mycroft被吓坏了，需要的并不仅仅是安慰，一个热辣的口交显然不够，确认归属显然更为重要。他甚至还配合地抬了抬屁股，Lestrade拍拍他的大腿，忍不住笑。

他慢慢地进行扩张，时不时亲吻Mycroft的肚子。中年男人保持了一副不错的身材，赘肉不多，肌肉结实。他着意在Mycroft之前受伤的疤痕上用舌头打转，引起Mycroft持续的呻吟。Mycroft显然太过惬意，非常放松，很快Lestrade就可以放两指进去做剪刀交叉。

他用右手两只手指摸索着Mycroft的敏感点，一边用左手抚慰Mycroft前面不知不觉间再次抬头的阴莖。

等一切都准备好了，Lestrade才飞快地把自己的衣服脱掉，露出早就硬挺得渗出汁液的勃起。

“现在，My，请命令我。”他跪坐在Mycroft双腿之间。

Mycroft有点吃惊，半抬起了上半身，用手肘支在床上。“Greg？”

“命令我，My，你是我的支配者，行使你的权力。”Lestrade说。他的声音沙哑，比平时低了好几度。

Mycroft深深地吸气，又深深地吐气，好似在控制自己的情绪，他睁着眼睛，明明知道他看不见，Lestrade却觉得好像被激光扫射了一遍，让他脸红心跳 ，全身都不自觉地发起热来。

Mycroft的嘴角慢慢地勾了起来。他抬起一只手，偏头示意Lestrade，Lestrade顺从地把自己的手递了过去。Mycroft一把抓住他往前一带，Lestrade平衡不稳倒在他身上。

Mycroft在他耳边用他所听见过最性感最冷硬的声音说：“我命令你干我，Greg。我命令你满足我，直到我失去控制为止。”(I order you fuck me, Greg. I order you fill me, until I lose my control.)

 

30.

Mycroft大约是在三个月之后开始意识到光亮的，四个月之后他大概可以看到模糊的人影，又过了大半个月他基本就能看清楚东西的轮廓了。

他并没有告诉Gregory。Gregory在意识不到他能看见的时候会有些非常贴心的举动，Mycroft自私地想要多享受一下。

Gregory会为他开门，在他落座之前把椅子摆在他习惯的地方；Gregory会长时间地注视着他，以为他不知道；Gregory会捧着他的脸，凝神地给他刮胡子，刀锋划过他的下巴，微微发痒；Gregory总是习惯性地关注到他在哪里，什么房间才会去忙自己的事，而且只要听见响动就会飞快赶来；Gregory只要一有机会就会上前牵他的手，在家里窝在沙发看电视，送他去浴室洗澡，在外面引导他绕过地上翘起的砖头，路边不平整的土丘；Gregory会抚摸他的眼睛，按摩他的眼眶，手指温热，力道适中；Gregory会牵引着他的手抚摸自己，打开身体，和他做最美妙的性爱……

这一切，Mycroft在看不见之前，都没有体验过。他们的之前的“爱侣”关系，更多只是身体上的。他从来不知道和另一个人一起生活会这么美好。

他不想因为恢复视力而失去这些细碎的肢体接触，小小幸福。

 

这一天，他提前完成了工作。Anthea越来越能干了，除了阅历不够还是偶尔会出些小岔子，基本已经不需要Mycroft多操心，他的担子也轻了许多。

或许可以考虑休一段时间的假？又或许真的可以考虑提前退休（哦原谅急于上床的男人吧，他们为了满足什么话都敢说）？Gregory之前为了抓Moriaty和照顾他把积攒的年假都休完了，要休也得等明年了。

他漫不经心地想着，在房间里走动，东翻西找。晚上吃什么？昨天Gregory觉得扬州炒饭挺不错，今天做点其他的吧，意大利千层饼配烤鳕鱼不知怎样？

他找出材料，开始做准备工作。

正当他准备把鱼放进烤箱里时，他的手机响了，是Gregory的专属铃声。Mycroft皱了皱眉，Gregory已经很久没加过班了，不会是打电话来说不回来吃的吧。他接过电话。

“Mycroft，是我。”Gregory说，有点气喘吁吁。

“怎么了，Gregory，我正在做饭呢。你说千层面配鳕鱼怎么样？”Mycroft用头夹着电话，把鱼放进烤箱。

“呃，挺好，我不是说了你不用烧的么，我可以买外卖。”

“我不喜欢吃外卖，再说我现在用厨具没什么问题。”

“好吧……好吧……你喜欢就好。”Gregory忽然想起来打电话的目的，急忙说。“Mycroft，你还是别烧了，我们俩今晚都不能按时吃饭了。”

Mycroft叹了口气，把烤箱关掉。“让我猜猜，是Sherlock？”

“是的，是的。他做实验烧掉了半个厨房，自己也受了点伤——不用担心，不是大事，只是短时间内左手不能动了。但是John很生气，扬言要断绝连结，然后丢下他不管了。这才是最糟糕的。”

“哦我完全可以想象。”Mycroft彻底断了在家吃晚饭的念头。

“嗯，所以你弟弟现在在发疯，我得过去看着他，免得他把剩下半间房子也烧了。你也快过来吧，叫Anthea送你一下。”

Mycroft挂了电话，有点生气地看着烤了一半的鱼和千层面，决定把这笔账算在Sherlock头上。

 

他到达贝克街时，老远就注意到烟尘滚滚地从221B里冒出来。他摇了摇头，三步并作两步地上了楼。

他还没来得及敲门，就听见里面Sherlock的声音在大喊：“闭嘴！Lestrade！你跟我哥上床不意味着你就可以管我！”

Mycroft皱了皱眉，毫不客气地一把把门打开。屋里两个人面对他面面相觑。

“很好，Sherly，我都听见了。”他慢条斯理地说，手里转着那把他终于可以拿出来用的雨伞。“那你的意思是我可以管你啰？”

Sherlock发出恶毒的嘶声，叫道：“滚回去！死胖子！别搀和我的家事！”

Mycroft优雅地转了半圈：“我以为我也算是你的家人呢，怎么不能管你的家事？现在，说说看，你做错了什么？”

“为什么说是我的错！”Sherlock像是被激怒的豹子一样咆哮起来。

“因为John不可能会错。”Mycroft冷静地回答，用雨伞敲敲Sherlock的腿。“因为他是你的Subditus，逼得他要跟你切断连结肯定是你的问题。”Sherlock气鼓鼓地不肯回答。

Gregory无趣地耸肩，在旁边解释道：“Sherlock烧掉了John妈妈给他织的毛衣。”

Mycroft点点头，正打算开口，Sherlock叫起来：“那毛衣丑得要命，一点都不配他！而且我是为了验证羊毛的氧化速率才做的实验！你难道不觉得这样更有意义吗？”

Mycroft开口教训他：“Sherly，我以为你已经足够成熟没想到还是这么幼稚。妈咪给你写的曲谱你会扔掉吗？如果我扔掉你会不会愤怒？”

“什么？原来是你扔掉的？Mycroft我饶不了你！”Sherlock大叫着要冲上前来，被Gregory挡住了。

Mycroft后退了一步，整整衣服，不耐烦地说：“我当然没扔，你自己把它藏起来了又没有找到。你被John要离开的消息吓得连脑子都不转了吗，Sherly？”

Sherlock愤怒地瞪着他看。

“我的意思是说John的衣服就和你的曲谱一样对他来说是很贵重的东西。你确实做错了。”他掏出手机递给Sherlock。“给他打电话道歉。说你错了，你不是有心的，恳求他别切断连结，说你希望他回来。”

Sherlock拒不接受，反而挑衅地盯着Mycroft。“别教我怎么管教Subditus，Mycroft！先管好你自己吧！你那副可笑的墨镜要戴到什么时候？”

“哈，这可是你买给我的墨镜，我当然要经常戴着纪念你难得爆发的兄弟情。”Mycroft不甘示弱地反唇相讥。

“别恶心我了Mycroft！你戴着它只不过是为了掩饰你早已恢复视力的事实！”

——当。Mycroft觉得自己的心脏停了半拍。他就知道和Sherlock吵架从来没有什么好结果。他不敢转头去看Gregory的脸色。

“怎么不说话了，Mycroft？你以为这点小伎俩能瞒过我？你进门之前根本没摸索门，直接打开，我跟你说话后我移了位置而你的伞能直接碰到我。装瞎很有趣吗？也只有Lestrade愚蠢地还相信着你而已！”

“闭嘴，Sherlock！”Mycroft和Gregory异口同声地吼出来。Mycroft转头看Gregory，他的脸色苍白，表情难测。

“Gregory，我回去和你解释行吗？”Mycroft低声说，伸手去碰Gregory，Gregory避开了。他的心缓缓地沉了下去。

“你先回去。我把这小子收拾完了再回去。”Gregory看都不看他。

Mycroft在心里把Sherlock用十一种不同方法杀了个遍，然后默默地出了门。

 

Mycroft在家里忐忑不安地等着，直到Gregory进门他已经把鱼热了两遍，千层面热了三遍。

Gregory也不客气，坐下来飞快地吃完，Mycroft的鱼才吃了一半。

“吃，继续吃。”Gregory说，虎视眈眈地隔着桌子盯着他。

Mycroft只好不顾餐桌礼仪地飞快把剩下的东西吃掉。

“吃好了，现在来谈谈。”Gregory说，面无表情。

“我不是有意要瞒着你的，Gregory。”Mycroft抢先承认。

“你只是故意而已。”Gregory冷哼。“装得可真像，如果不是Sherlock说出来我还以为没有好转。”

Mycroft垂下眼睛，一时不知如何回答。

Gregory站起身来，走到Mycroft身边，抬起他的下巴仔细看他的眼睛。

“能看清楚多少？”

“能看清你的脸，但看不清小于36号的字。”

“多长时间的事情了？”

“快两个月前开始有感觉的。”

“两个月啊，这么长的时间为什么不告诉我？”

“……”

“觉得没必要？”

“不，不是这样。”Mycroft摇头，抓住Gregory的手。“你会笑的。”

“至少比今天被Sherlock嘲笑才知道好。”Gregory说。“我花了整整一个小时教育他个人隐私和家庭关系的合理重要性，然后他用10分钟把我驳斥得一无是处，又花了20分钟嘲笑了我们的关系，最后我揍了他一顿，给John打电话叫他去收尸。”

“……干得好，Greg。”Mycroft衷心地评价。

“可Sherlock有一句说得很对，”Gregory轻轻抚摸Mycroft的眼眶。

“你就是一个喜欢做戏、装模做样、损人不利己的控制狂。”

Mycroft闭上眼睛，感受Gregory的手指停留在眼睑上的触感。

“不过你的眼睛能看到，我还是很高兴——超过了你不告诉我的那部分。”Gregory说，把一个吻印在Mycroft的眼睛上。

——何其有幸他可以得到Gregory。

 

31.

 

他们约了医生做复查。医生说Mycroft的眼睛恢复得很不错，但现阶段为了避免用眼产生的眼压过高，最好不要再见光，而应该隔离起来，让其在黑暗情况下自然康复，于是Mycroft又被迫在眼睛上绑起绷带，做了一个多月的盲人。

一个多月说起来短暂，日子过起来挺长。而这次因为知道眼前是黎明的希望而显得格外令人心焦。

Mycroft装出一副很镇定的样子，但Lestrade知道他已经快被这人为的黑暗以及能够看到光明的期许折磨疯了。他能感受到Vincio里传来的不安和紧张。这加重了他自身的焦躁。

在Mycroft拆除绷带的前几天，这种焦躁达到了顶峰，终于让他们成功地吵了起来。

起因很简单也很复杂：Mycroft在养伤期间一直在家里办公，并且表示以后也会在家里办公。Lestrade觉得他还是应该回圆场的办公室。Mycroft不太高兴，表示他想多放点精力在家里，必要的话可以提前退休。Lestrade觉得以Mycroft工作狂的程度这根本不可能。

然后他们就吵了起来，不仅吵了起来，几乎还动了手。

“上一次，你就是在这个书房被绑架的，Mycroft！你别忘了后来发生了什么！”Lestrade冲Mycroft叫喊。

“所以我更换了全套的安全设施不是么？你到底在担心什么？”Mycroft看不见，但依然精准地面对Lestrade说。“我们在这里已经住了快半年了你不说，现在来提是什么意思？”

“我不想你把危险的东西带到家里来！”Lestrade忍无可忍。“你的那些阴谋、权术、政治！所有的那些我不想知道也不想明白！别带到家里来！”

Mycroft显得有点震惊。“我以为你早就知道我的工作性质了？我以为你接受？”

“我接受不代表我能够习惯！我见到的杀人现场已经够多了，不希望我的枕边人哪一天也会成为某个现场，或者更糟糕，连现场都没有！”

“哦我保证不会出现现场这种东西的。”

“这根本不是我的意思！Mycroft你就是听不懂，还是你根本就不愿意听？”

“我不愿意听？！是谁说宁愿看着我死也不愿意和我分开？”

“是我！那又怎样？如果不是我做的Vincio你根本现在还躺在医院做植物人！你后悔了吗？”Lestrade挥舞着手臂叫道。

“我怎么可能后悔！我想是你后悔了是吗？”Mycroft看起来真的有些愤怒。“我说我在家多留一些时间让你这么生气吗？看在上帝份上，我是你的Regnator，我愿意在家多陪陪你你为什么这么反对？”

“你根本不明白我的意思！我不反对你在家但是这明显是不可能做到的！你看看你在家这么长时间有哪一天不是工作了12个小时以上？你陪了我？陪了多久？不是每天晚上一起躺在床上就叫陪的！这和你在办公室里有什么区别？你在家里办公还会把危险带回家！”Lestrade简直要咆哮了。

“所以我说我减少工作量不行吗？危险总是有，你出勤的危险不是更高？我有说过你什么吗？”

“那不一样！而且你怎么可能减少工作量？你简直就像不把帝国的每个螺丝都拧上再擦光上油不罢休似的，你这个自大的控制狂！”Lestrade终于忍不住喊了出来。

“我是控制狂我承认，我有强迫过你吗？我有因为危险强迫你放弃工作吗？我是个Regnator，Gregory！我认为我的耐心已经很足够了！我不需要一个Subditus来管着我！”Mycroft也愤怒地叫了起来。

这句话点燃了最后的火药库。

Lestrade因为过于愤怒而冷笑了起来：“他妈的我是没权力管你，我算是什么？你手里的小小棋子。伟大的Holmes先生一根手指就能碾死我。我不是你的Mate，我也做不成你的Mate，拜你的工作所赐，谢谢。我管不了你。我还真得要感谢你没强迫我。”

Mycroft自知失言，但依旧咬着牙，什么话也没说。

Lestrade当着他的面把门甩上了，Mycroft站得过近，没来得及避让，被门打到了头。

 

他们一直冷战了两天。 Mycroft住进了书房，全天地忙碌着，好像故意发泄一样地工作。

Lestrade很不开心，但也没想主动求和。Mycroft似乎还在气头上，拒绝做饭，他们叫了外卖，很难吃，Mycroft没吃完就扔了。

然后就到了揭开绷带的那一天。Lestrade穿好衣服，准备带Mycroft出门。Mycroft拿了自己的伞，却拒绝了Lestrade的手。

Lestrade刚要发作，被Mycroft脸上严肃的表情止住了。

“今天你不要来。”Mycroft说。“我不想你在旁边看着。”

Lestrade看着他，研究他的表情。“……是因为我说的话吗？”

Mycroft顿了下，答道：“不是。”他叹了口气，伸手牵过Lestrade的手。疲惫了两天的Vincio得到恢复，大大地舒缓了Lestrade的情绪。

“……我有点担心。”Mycroft低声说。“我怕结果会不好。我不想你看到。”

Lestrade了解地点头。他上前拥抱他的情人。

“有时候，我希望眼睛永远不会好。”Mycroft把头埋在他脖颈处，呼吸着他的气息，闷闷地说。

Lestrade什么话都说不出来，只能更紧地抱住他。

他又何尝不希望Mycroft看不见，因此只属于他一个人？就像现在，每天回家都有温暖怀抱等着，出门他可以正大光明地牵着他的手。这段Mycroft失明的时间就像是繁忙工作里的一个短暂假期，他可以藉此拥有比任何时候都更多的Mycroft。

他早就知道Mycroft的工作牵涉太多，危险很大，坐在那个位子上就不能暴露自己的私心。被牺牲的永远都是背后的那个人。

他不可以成为他公开的Mate。只要Mycroft在那个位子上坐一天，他就是永远的地下情人。

这些不用Mycroft说明，Lestrade全都知道。就像他也知道Mycroft不可能因为他放弃他的工作。

但是他还是希望Mycroft能恢复，只靠触觉是没办法描摹他的面容的，不是么？

 

他坐在家里等待，闲散地想着等Mycroft回来需要做些什么。防撞垫可以移除了，Mycroft似乎不太喜欢；客厅、书房和卧室可以铺上地毯——之前他为了Mycroft方便听见声音都撤走了；他的衣服可以和Mycroft的混放在一起，不用担心Mycroft会拿错；他可以把他的东西放在家里任何一个位置，不过这么长时间以来他似乎已经养成了东西整齐整理好的习惯；浴室那种哗啦哗啦响的浴帘可以换成玻璃门；门前的石子平台可以改成草坪，或许还可以种点花，他本来就比较喜欢草坪……

 

门铃响了。Lestrade走上前去开门。Mycroft穿着一身长风衣，拄着伞站在门口。

 

恍然间时间仿佛回到许多年前，当Lestrade还住在租的公寓里，因为Jacline的离开而暗自神伤，Mycroft第一次邀请他出门晚餐时，也是这样站在门口——挺拔、自信、优雅、锐利，有着冰川一样的气息。

从那一刻起，Lestrade就爱上他了。

无论他们吵了多少次，无论他做错了多少事Mycroft做错了多少事，无论他们已经经历和即将经历多少痛苦磨难，他知道自己无法离开这个男人。他知道这个人就是他在这个世界上一直寻找的那个人。从第一次握手第一次拥抱开始。

 

“嘿。”Lestrade说。一如许多年前他开门对Mycroft说得那样。轻松、随意的问候下是因为兴奋导致的紧张。

“Gregory。”Mycroft说。他的眼睛清亮，满满盛的都是喜悦、宽容，以及爱。

“见到你真好。”他说，伸手抚摸Lestrade的脸颊。Lestrade呼出一口气，放松了一点，微微侧头，在他的手掌里轻轻蹭了下。

“是的，Mycroft。是的。”Lestrade叹息道。

“给我你的手。”Mycroft说，伸出右手，手心向上摊在Lestrade面前。

Lestrade顺从地把自己的手放了上去。Mycroft捧着他的手，却并没有马上进行连结。Lestrade有些惊奇，抬眼看他。

Mycroft冲他微笑，从口袋里掏出一个黑丝绒的盒子放在他手心。然后他向后一步，单膝跪地，仰着脸看Lestrade。

天啊天啊，Lestrade完完全全地愣住了。他惊异地看着Mycroft，没注意自己的脸已经变得通红。

Mycroft点点头，眼角眉梢都是温柔笑意。

“做我的Mate吧，Gregory。”他轻声说。“我今天和Anthea做了权力移交，她负责出面处理任务，我负责幕后统筹顾问。本来这段时间也一直是她在负责所有的出面工作，这种改动很顺利。等到她再成熟一点，我就可以以更彻底的顾问形式工作。Sherlock也长大了，找到自己的伴侣，不需要我太操心。妈咪生活得很好，我该报的仇也报了。想杀我的人太多我没办法一一干掉这很遗憾。我也许永远都没办法从这样的工作里彻底脱离，也没办法改变我是个爱做戏、装模做样的控制狂的事实，但是你教我不要试图控制一切。我需要控制我可以控制的，其中最重要的是——”

“我不想只能在黑暗里牵着你的手。”

“你愿意答应我吗，Gregory?”

Lestrade不知道自己有没有说是，如果说了他也忘了——他连呼吸都忘了。

Mycroft只是那样笑着仰望他，看着他好像他是这世界上最美好的宝物，看着他好像许多年前，在Lestrade家门前第一次吻他的手时那样看着他；看着他好像在他们抓住了Moriaty的那天早上，晨光里他吻他的手时那样看着他；看着他好像他们无数次接吻，无数次在黑暗里相互凝望时Lestrade想象Mycroft看他的样子——要更热烈，更真诚——更像是Mycroft Holmes所有的盔甲全部卸掉，所有的屏障全部打开，赤身裸體地把身体和心都燃烧了捧上来作为誓约的祭品，那重量全部沉在他的目光里，炽热而无所畏惧。

“你不打开看看吗？”他微笑着问。

Lestrade打开了。两个素面的戒指，设计成两条线交叉的模样，简洁高雅。他努力定了定心神，取出其中一个，有点费力地用微颤的手指捏着，拿过Mycroft的手，套进他修长的无名指，一推到底，卡在连结处。

Mycroft也取过剩下的那个戒指，帮Lestrade戴上。正正好，当然。

然后Mycroft低下头，捏住Lestrade的手指尖，亲吻他套着戒指的无名指。

 

最忠诚、最英勇、最聪明的骑士和他所发誓奉献一生的王。

过去与未来在眼前呈现，交织成白色的光带，锁住心脏到心脏的距离，缔结成永久的坚实誓约，连结现在和永恒。

我属于你。你也属于我。

 

他站起身来的时候Lestrade发现他的眼睛里泪光盈盈。

“别哭啊，Gregory。哭什么，你不高兴吗？”Mycroft说，伸手擦去Lestrade自己都不知道什么时候落下的眼泪。

“我爱你，Mycroft。”Lestrade用手捂着嘴说。他不敢开口，怕哽咽声会出来。

“我也爱你，Gregory。”Mycroft 一手抓住Lestrade捂住嘴的手把它拿下来，凑上前把Lestrade的呜咽吞进嘴里，一手抓住他的另一只手。

Lestrade手腕翻转，Mycroft自然而然地伸开手指。他们十指交叉，在共同居住的家门前完成了这个Vincio。

 

他的拇指在他的拇指食指之间，他的食指在他的食指中指之间，他的中指在他的中指无名指之间，他的无名指在他的无名指小指之间，他的小指在他的小指手心之间。

拇指对应头脑，食指对应血管，中指对应腹肠，无名指对应心脏，小指对应四肢，手心对应灵魂。

 

骨中骨，血中血，肉中肉。

从此以后，直到生命终结，直到沙石磨去了存在的痕迹，直到天地之心在眼前呈现，直到时间永恒的尽头，每一次呼吸，每一次欢笑，每一次高潮，都与你共享。

 


	2. 番外系列

番外1 残片

*Mycroft第一次去Lestrade家接他出门*

Mycroft对着镜子旋转了一圈。很不错。他对自己说。然后检查了一下雨伞，手帕。他看着自己的手上的戒指，犹豫了下还是保留下来了。

再过段时间再跟Lestrade说吧。

他坐上车，心里想着探长看到他的表情，晚上要吃些什么，怎样才能不伤害探长的自尊心让他喝掉那瓶Mycroft珍藏已久的葡萄酒。

他没意识到自己有超过20分钟没有想工作的事情。

探长家到了。普通的公寓楼，按Mycroft的标准来说对于探长有点寒碜，他之前好像把买的房子给了前妻？基层警员的工资有这么低吗？ 回头去财政报告里看看能不能添一点。

如果Lestrade住到他家里的话……Mycroft在心里描绘了一下这样的场景。不需要特别大的房子，但是需要简洁、温馨，家具可以高档一点，最好有个草坪什么的，位置离苏格拉场和圆场都很近……安全屋里好像有一间挺合适的。

他按响了门铃。

 

*失去联络的三年之间某一天*

 

Mycroft坐在茶座里等着约他见面的财务署官员。

对方发来信息说堵车，可能要迟点到。Mycroft对着手机不耐烦地皱起眉头。

他点了一杯大吉岭红茶，泡得太淡，他只好多加了半块糖。

街角忽然传来一阵警笛，Mycroft心里不详地一跳。

那警车正正好好停在茶座旁边，车门对着Mycroft坐的这一侧。

门开了，Mycroft的心提到嗓子眼。

Lestrade走了出来。他看起来冷静而强干，穿着一件白风衣，拿着对讲机说着话。他离Mycroft坐的位置如此近，Mycroft几乎可以看清他鬓角多出的白发。

Mycroft从来没这么感谢过反光玻璃的发明。

跟着Lestrade走出来的是一个年轻人，对探长放出一脸崇拜的光。那是个Regnator，Mycroft从他的肢体语言就可以读出来。他的心被揪紧了。

Lestrade朝街角跑去了，他大概在窗前停留了3、4秒。

“……先生，Holmes先生？”

Mycroft回过神来，意识到财务署官员已经到了，正一脸疑惑地看着他。

他歉意地笑笑，邀请对方坐下。

那个人注意到Mycroft的手套，有点吃惊，但随后作出抱歉的神色：“对尊夫人的事，我很抱歉……”

Mycroft顿了下，看看自己的手套，刚才端着茶杯的手抖了下，溅了几滴褐色的液体，茵在纯白的手套上显得很刺眼。他不动声色地把手收回。

“已经过去了。”他安静地说。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Lestrade看到了那辆黑车。安静地蛰伏在街角，好像伺机待发的黑豹。

他忍不住心里狂跳。

他把警车停在旁边的茶座边上，绕了很大一圈才走到犯罪现场，Billy很好奇，但是以为他在追寻什么别人注意不到的线索，所以也没有干扰他。

他是在找别人注意不到的东西，只是什么也没有找到。

 

*成为爱侣之后的某一天*

 

Lestrade半睡半醒着，感觉到Mycroft正在拿手指数他的肋骨。从上到下，再从下往上，像弹钢琴一样弹动着。

他的手套丝滑地从皮肤上滑过，带起一阵战栗。

“……My？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

“没事，你继续睡吧。”Mycroft轻声说。

于是他继续睡过去了。

等他醒来的时候床上已经空了。他对着空白的床铺发了会儿呆，想着昨晚上激烈的情事，任由熟悉的空虚占据了整个心灵和身体。

他把头埋进枕头里，竭力想从织物里再吸取一点Mycroft身上的味道。

再这样下去，他都快想不起来Mycroft的Regnator气息是怎样的了。

他比平常多躺了5分钟，然后懒懒散散地起床。

厨房的桌子上放着一个小礼盒，紫灰色的织锦缎带扎成一朵小蝴蝶结。Lestrade拿起来，摇了摇，听声音大概是袖扣一类的东西。

他把盒子抛起来，又接住。然后走到卧室，拉开一个抽屉，把它丢了进去。

里面已经几乎塞满类似的盒子了。

 

*Mycroft失明之后某一天*

 

Lestrade觉得今天Mycroft特别不寻常。

从他一到家就围着他打转，虽然看不见但老是用那种恶心兮兮的表情打量着他。让Lestrade不由自主地想到被猫盯住的负鼠。他是负鼠，谢谢。

他并不是反对Mycroft粘着他，但这么个大个子，看不见路所以老是挡在他前面也是很烦人的一件事。尤其是随时露出那种想要把你吃掉的表情，很可怕。

直到他们吃完晚餐（Mycroft以Lestrade永远都学不会的优雅以及他永远猜不透如何做到的能力干净利索地吃完了越南米线）把碗丢进水池里，Mycroft紧挨着橱柜站着，依然目不转睛地“注视”着他。

“好了，Mycroft，你今天怎么了？”Lestrade终于受不了这种压力，开口问道。

“叫我Michael，Greg。”Mycroft笑吟吟地说。

Lestrade愣了一下，想了想在哪里出现了这个名字，随后脸红了起来。

“喂喂，我不是那个意思——！”他争辩道，却被Mycroft牵住手堵住了嘴。

一个令人神魂颠倒的吻后Lestrade已经不知不觉间坐在了橱柜上任由Mycroft予索予求了。

“Greg，你真可爱。”Mycroft在吞下Lestrade的精液后擦着嘴说。

Lestrade 有气无力地拿眼睛横罪魁祸首，只是因为刚刚高潮一点杀伤力都没有。Mycroft笑得完全像只餍足的猫，还是特老特深沉那种，Lestrade不止一次觉得自己就是被猫抓着玩的老鼠。

 

Mycroft笑得有点太开心了。完全不符合他的个性。他那时候把病人名字写成Michael Lestrade不至于让他开心成这样啊？

忽然间他灵光一闪，撑着酥软的身躯向前抓住Mycroft的领带把他拽到面前。

“喂，你是因为这个原因兴奋的吗？”他拽着Mycroft的领带问。

Mycroft脸上的笑有点挂不住，但是依旧没有做声。

Lestrade对自己冷笑。嘿，拷问犯人可是我的拿手好戏。

他开始用手指勾Mycroft的领带，用领带划他的脸、下巴、喉结，满意地看到Mycroft的气息开始不稳起来。

十几分钟后他们转移到了床上，Mycroft喘息着摸索他的身体。Lestrade就是不让他进。

“……告诉我，为什么？”Lestrade自己也很难受，但是不能老是让Mycroft为所欲为。

“…………你非得在这时候问吗？”Mycroft的表情有点恼怒。

“……说，还是不说？”Lestrade看着已经脱得赤条条的情人，得努力镇静一下心神才能继续逼供。

Mycroft的脑子里一定是在权衡着利弊。大概还是觉得放着眼前的肥肉不吃太可惜了，最后叹了口气，很纠结地小声答道：“……因为你给我输了血。”

什么？Lestrade有点吃惊。还没有反应过来已经被掀翻了过去，Mycroft一个挺身，进入了他肖想已久的温暖密所。

再然后，他就忘记了想问什么了，只来得及抓住情人的手臂跟据他的频率随波逐流，攀上欲望的巅峰。

等他清醒过来想到这事儿的不合情理之处他已经全身黏糊糊湿哒哒的，双腿大张，没力气动了。

“喂，血液循环一天两次吧？你怎么现在……？”他捅捅身边的情人。

Mycroft闭着眼睛没反应，显然是在装睡。

——他连这点都像是吃饱喝足的猫似的。Lestrade恨恨地想，知道自己啥也问不出来了。

 

番外2 醉酒

Mycroft听到门被哐哐哐地敲响，从眼前的文件中抬起头来。

他皱了皱眉，走上前去开门。

“Gregory，你又忘记带钥匙……啊。”

“My~~”一个笑得满脸灿烂眼睛发亮一身酒气的苏格兰场探长扑进了他怀里。

Mycroft得花点力气才把手舞足蹈的伴侣在怀里固定好。

“天啊，你喝了多少？”Mycroft吃惊道。他有许多年不曾看见过Lestrade喝醉了。

“不多，不多，嗝~”Lestrade挣扎地拿脸去蹭伴侣的脸，潮湿的嘴唇寻找着Mycroft的嘴唇。

Mycroft亲了亲他，不意外地尝到Lestrade最爱的那家酒吧里杜松子酒的味道。

“不多？你们这群人是不是把那家店的酒都喝空了？”Mycroft随口说道，抱着Lestrade往沙发上拖。

Lestrade拍打着Mycroft的肩膀。“我们高兴啊！这个案子拖了快半年了……嗝~终于，终于结案了。嗯。大家，大家都在。不用担心。嗯，不用担心。”

他的眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶的，虽然不太能聚焦。“Sher，Sherlock也在。John也在。Dimmock也在。Billy，Billy，Sally和Anderson都，都在。”

Mycroft把他安置在沙发上，让他半躺下，随后准备起身，Lestrade一把拽住他的衣角。“只有，只有你不在。”他居然用头在Mycroft的衣服上蹭着！Mycroft觉得自己一定是眼花了。

“你为什么不来？”Lestrade好像忽然清醒了一点，松开手撅着嘴（他居然撅嘴！Mycroft在心里哀嚎了一声）仰脸看伴侣。“我，我给你发了信息的。”

“你说的是你发的那一串不明字符吗？我以为你又按到手机了。Anthea查了下说你没危险我就没管它。”Mycroft解释道。“Sherlock也在？John怎么没阻止你喝成这样？”

“他们两个……狡猾！老早，老早就溜了。”Lestrade打了个酒嗝。

“My~~”他眯缝着眼睛继续往Mycroft身上蹭。

Mycroft哭笑不得。“Greg，坐好，我去给你倒杯酸奶。”他努力把Lestrade拽住衣角的手指掰开，Lestrade发出不爽的哼哼声。

Mycroft拿了酸奶回客厅，递到Lestrade手上，看着他端都端不稳的样子，只好自己端了来，凑到Lestrade嘴边，但Lestrade闭着嘴摇头。

“来，喝点酸奶醒酒。不然明天早上要头疼的。”他耐心地哄着。

“我不想喝酸奶。”Lestrade拒绝。他现在就像是个超龄儿童，和拒绝吃蔬菜的Sherlock一个德性。

Mycroft等了半天，Lestrade依然不肯退步，他只好叹口气，把酸奶放下。“我给你弄点水喝行吗？”

Lestrade点点头。Mycroft于是又给他倒了一杯水。Lestrade捧着杯子摇摇晃晃洒了半杯，但总算是喝完了。

“好了，要不要我送你去洗澡睡觉？”Mycroft问。Lestrade正在摇头晃脑，开始唱歌。

Mycroft觉得还是不用沟通了。他走到浴室开始在浴缸里放水，然后折回来把Lestrade从胁下抱住，不顾Lestrade的抗议把他拖向浴室。

喝醉酒的Lestrade不只是比平时重了很多，而且也麻烦了很多。Mycroft为了给他脱衣服费了九牛二虎之力。不仅如此，等他把Lestrade的衣服脱掉，他的伴侣也已经成功地脱掉了他一半的衣服。

他紧紧抱着Mycroft想要和他接吻，手也不规矩地乱摸，Mycroft简直拿他没办法，最后非得用了Regnator的控制力按住他的肩膀才让他老实一点。

“乖，Greg。别乱动。我不想和醉鬼做爱。”Mycroft哄着他进了浴缸，自己半坐在浴缸上用水淋湿他的身体。

Lestrade似乎很受打击，撅着嘴坐在浴缸里打水，水花四溅淋了Mycroft一头一脸，把Mycroft剩下的衣服也淋湿了。

Mycroft投降地举手。“好吧，好吧。我知道了。”他脱掉剩下的衣服，缓缓坐进浴缸，把Lestrade圈进胸前。

Lestrade向后扬起头，把头靠在Mycroft肩上，歪头把热乎乎的酒气喷在Mycroft嘴边。Mycroft忍不住笑，一边帮Lestrade洗澡一边轻啄他的嘴唇。

“不能喝就别多喝。是不是又被他们起哄了？”他用腿圈着Lestrade的腿不让他乱动，但Lestrade不老实地动来动去，忽然扭转腰，在浴缸里翻了个身正对着Mycroft，然后向前一抱。Mycroft被他一冲，向后一倒，撞到了墙上的龙头上。尖锐的龙头戳到他的背，他疼得弯下腰，叫了一声。

“My？”Lestrade似乎意识到自己闯祸了，向后缩了下，伸手去摸Mycroft的脸。“My？”

Mycroft抬起头来，有点气有点笑。“别乱动。赶快洗，洗完赶快睡觉。你明天早上醒来一定会后悔的。”

Lestrade抓着他的腰不肯松手，Mycroft在自己手臂能伸到的距离内飞快地给伴侣擦肥皂，然后用淋浴头冲洗干净。

快要洗完的时候Lestrade忽然不再说话，脸色变得很难看。

Mycroft心说不会吧。赶快把他从浴缸里拖了出来。他刚刚来得及把Lestrade往马桶前一丢，Lestrade就抱住马桶开始吐起来，呕吐物的味道瞬间在卫生间弥漫出来。

Mycroft觉得自己的眉毛跳了不止一跳。

他裹了浴巾走到厨房去倒水，打开卫生间的抽风机，走过去把水杯递到虚弱地抱着马桶的伴侣手上。

“下次别喝这么多了。”他说，有点无奈地用纸巾擦干净Lestrade嘴角的秽物。

Lestrade吐出来后，似乎清醒一点，眼睛红红地看着Mycroft。他点点头，刚要说什么，又被呕吐的欲望控制，抱住马桶开始吐起来。

Mycroft继续走回厨房给他倒水。想了想，在杯子里加了块维生素C。

Lestrade大概吐了快半小时，等到了最后已经没力气再站起来。Mycroft给他喝水，帮他擦干净身体，半搂半抱地把他拖进卧室扔在床上。

后背上刚刚的撞伤隐隐作痛，Mycroft翻出管外用药膏抹在身上。他把自己收拾干净了也躺上了床。

Lestrade立刻凑了上来，用手摸他的身体。Mycroft由着他摸，顺便伸手关掉了床头灯。

“快睡。明天你一定会后悔的。”他轻声说，把Lestrade的手从身上拿开，听见Lestrade不耐地哼了一声。

他把Lestrade的右手捉住，转过手腕和他十指交叉。酒精在血液里滚动的醺热通过Vincio传达到他身上，他暗自叹息了一声，这可真是不少酒。

他等待着Vincio把酒精缓慢地传达到自己身上，头脑也渐渐地开始晕沉。Lestrade在他身边磨蹭，小声地叫他名字。

他翻了个身，把伴侣搂进怀里。

“明天我要是起来头疼，你就死定了。”Mycroft恨恨地说，手上却没停地一下又一下抚摸着Lestrade的背，希望可以加快血液循环。

Lestrade把头凑到他面前，小口小口地啄他的脸。晕头脑涨的酒精渐渐地从他身体里转移，让他感觉舒适了很多。

“My……”他满意地哼哼，抓紧Mycroft的手，很快就睡着了。

 

番外3 口舌之争 oral fight

（因为写他们吵架写得很爽所以忍不住专门开了一个番外写夫夫的日常吵架生活……你够了= =  
买菜

“Mycroft，你下次不可以这样。”Lestrade打开门，把购物袋往地上一放，有点不耐烦地说。

“难道我就要眼睁睁地看着你被欺负？”Mycroft从后面跟上来，哐地一声把门关上，表情不善。

“但是你把人家小姑娘都吓哭了！”Lestrade脱掉鞋子，把购物袋拎到厨房，开始从里面挑拣食物。速冻的肉类放冷冻，水果拿出来，蔬菜放冷藏。

Mycroft抱着胸站在冰箱旁边，一脸不爽。“因为她居然看不起你！”

“她没有，她只是凑巧在我拿错卡的时候笑了而已。”Lestrade把酸奶拿出来放进冷藏，拿了一罐啤酒出来，向Mycroft示意，Mycroft摇摇头表示拒绝，于是他自己开了喝了。

“你不相信我的判断吗？”Mycroft依然有点愤愤。“她先扫视了你一眼对你作出评估，然后跟你说话的时候声音高了半度，明显是轻视的态度，最后居然在你拿错卡时候嗤笑，她这种以貌取人的行为应当得到惩罚。”

“好了，My，别强词夺理了。谁叫我今天穿着旧T恤没刮胡子出去买菜呢？我又没损失什么，你已经喋喋不休一路了。”Lestrade喝了口啤酒，关上冰箱门。

“我没有强词夺理！如果不是我出来说话她还会继续笑！”

“但是你把她吓哭了！然后一整条收银队伍全部卡在那里了！”

“我维护我的Subditus有错吗？”

“那也要看看时机啊！而且值得你发那么大火吗，气息一放周围立刻下降5度！你没看到排在我们后面的人的表情？都快晕过去了！”

“那是他们的无能。”Mycroft冷酷地说。

Lestrade开始揉额头。“Mycroft，你还不明白吗？我不需要你这样保护我！这本来很小一件事结果被你弄得这么大反应到最后我还得安慰她。”

“你根本不需要安慰她的。”Mycroft说，站直了身体。“她应该要为自己的行为付出代价。”

“可是我什么也没损失啊？”Lestrade简直要暴躁了。

“她试图对你作出不公正的评价，我受不了这个。”Mycroft斩钉截铁地说。

Lestrade再次喝了口酒，郁闷地解释道：“我觉得她根本就是无心的，你过度解读了。”

“你这是在对我的智商进行怀疑。”

“我怀疑的不是你的智商我怀疑的是你与人交往的能力！”

“我与人交往很完美，不劳你操心。”

“哦闭嘴Mycroft，你听起来越来越像Sherlock了。”

“他是彻底的反社会好吧？我是为公民社会服务的。”

“你根本就是为了你自己的开心服务的！我说了，闭嘴！！我没有受到任何伤害！所以不需要你为我伸张所谓的正义！下次你再在超市因为过度解读而乱放气场我就不和你一起买菜了！这已经是第三家你把别人弄哭或者吓昏的超市了！再这样下去我们就需要跑到城市另一头才能找到愿意把菜卖给我们的超市了！”

“……我可以打电话让Anthea命令他们用半价卖给我们，很简单的事。”

“…………有点出息（have some manner)，Mycroft。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

相亲

“Gregory，我跟你说个事情。”Mycroft一边翻报纸一边说。

“嗯？”Lestrade正在勤奋地与愤怒的小鸟搏斗。

“你们局里的那个Billy，离他远一点。”

“什么？”Lestrade抬起头来。猪正在哈哈大笑。“这是警告吗？”

“个人建议而已。”

Lestrade皱起了眉头。“我们有过商议说你不能插手我的工作吧？”

Mycroft翻过一页报纸。“不是插手，只是建议。”他抬起眼睛看Lestrade。“我不喜欢他。”

Lestrade把小鸟按飞了。“为什么？给我个理由。”

Mycroft顿了下，答道：“我不喜欢他看你的眼神。”

Lestrade把ipad放下，啼笑皆非：“他是个很好的警察。别用这种态度对我的同事。”

“他喜欢你。你看不出来吗？”Mycroft解释道，表情很不爽。

“我知道啊。”Lestrade满不在乎。“可是我已经有你了啊。”

“我还是不喜欢。”Mycroft有点不爽地把报纸翻得哗啦响。“你离他远点。”

“我们日常工作需要在一起，这个我没办法控制的。”Lestrade说，忽然警觉地扫了Mycroft一眼。“你别插手，我警告你！”

“我完全可以把他移除的。南安普顿那里有个不错的职位，老督察退休了，你说他会不会愿意过去呢？”

“喂！公报私仇这种事情我说过你多少次了！别玩弄别人的人生！”

“他每天用那种猥琐的眼神盯着我的伴侣我怎么就不能插手了！我还好心肠的让他高升了呢！”

“你又妄想症了！明明是非常正常地讨论案件好吧！还有，你居然又在我办公室里装摄像头了？！”

“不是我装的，Anthea装的！他都快贴你身上来了怎么正常了！”

“Anthea装的和你装的有什么区别！不都是你吩咐的！而且我们讨论都在大庭广众，开着门，你弟弟也在！你怎么不说Sherlock的爱好就是抢占我办公桌坐我的椅子用我的笔喝我的咖啡？”

“因为Sherlock已经有伴侣了，这位Billy先生在你身边打转好几年了一直没结合！”

“他结不结合关我什么事？我已经有伴侣了！”

“是的，你也意识到你是有伴侣的了，离他远一点，我再说一遍！不想我对他动手就自觉一点！”

“你威胁我吗，Mycroft？用我的同事威胁我？”Lestrade坐直了身子，有点生气地看着Mycroft。

“我不是威胁，只是实事求是地说出现实。我不喜欢他喜欢你这一事实。我以为我有权利对我自己的伴侣要求远离另一个求偶者？”Mycroft把报纸一放，也回视着Lestrade。

“我跟他的相合率不到5%！Mycroft你也太容易吃醋了吧！”

“你得感谢他和你相合率不到5%，如果不是如此他也许早就调到北爱尔兰哪个角落里去维和了！”

Lestrade想了想，表情严肃地质问道：“我身边的Regnator现在只有他一个没有Vincio的，其他人都有了伴侣，说起来都是最近几年发生的事。”

“告诉我Mycroft，你没在其中搞鬼吧？”

Mycroft微笑着答道：“你不觉得替人们找到合适的另一半是造福全人类的事情吗？”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

曲奇

 

“Mycroft，这已经是你今天晚上第六块巧克力曲奇了。”Lestrade忧心忡忡地看着自己的伴侣。

Mycroft去拿第七块曲奇的手顿了下，缩了回来。“不可以吗？”

“我现在非常担心你的精神状态。”Lestrade伸手把曲奇盒子拿开。“你还好吗？”

“好得不能再好了。”Mycroft皱皱眉头，眼睛依然盯着曲奇恋恋不忘。

“不，你一点也不好。上一次你连吃了六块曲奇时因为伦敦地铁爆炸，这次是因为什么？是不是我不知道的时候英国沉没了一块地到海里？”

Mycroft眼见Lestrade把曲奇收了起来，只好把视线投到伴侣身上。“我真的挺好的。没什么原因，就是想念那味道了。”

Lestrade怀疑地挑眉。“没有爆炸？没有恐怖袭击？没有空难？没有小型战争？”

“嘿，我不是只有发生意外时才吃甜食的！”Mycroft争辩道。

“可是六块！Mycroft！六块！你只有什么事情脱离掌握的时候才会吃甜食。”Lestrade拍拍伴侣的肩。“六块巧克力曲奇的分量足够伦敦地震一次了。”

“……我可以说因为这次度假回来发现偶尔放纵一下自己挺开心的吗？”Mycroft回应道。

“理论可行，结果不实。”Lestrade坐下来，靠在伴侣旁边。“度假都过去三周了，Mycroft，我第一次听说你反射弧这么长的。”

他靠近Mycroft，把手放在他手肘上。“我想听你说出来，而不是我自己用手测。”

Mycroft扫他一眼，叹了口气，把手肘抽出来搂住Lestrade的肩。“一个不幸的消息，Gregory。”

Lestrade点点头，神情严肃，做好了接受灾难打击的准备。

“妈咪要来我们家住一个礼拜。”Mycroft沉痛地说。

Lestrade倒吸了一口凉气。“什么？Bella要过来？什么时候到？”他一把抓住伴侣的手寻求安慰。

“明天早上。”

“你他妈的怎么现在才说！房间里乱成这样来不及收拾了怎么办！”Lestrade叫道，几乎立刻就陷入了恐慌之中。

“我也才知道。”Mycroft阴沉沉地回答。“而且Sherlock被命令过来一起吃晚饭。妈咪点·名要吃你做的菜，好像不知道你做的菜可以毒死一头大象似的。”

“你说什么？你吃了多少我做的菜怎么还活得好好的？”

“我抵抗力强，而且我其实已经死了三十二次了。”

“那么第三十三个Mycroft Holmes，麻烦你告诉我，为了不毒死第三十四个你，我明天该怎么办？”

“……做色拉！蔬菜加果仁然后撒上酱就可以了，绝对安全不会毒死人的。”

“Sherlock不吃任何情况下的蔬菜色拉！他一晚上会罗里吧嗦烦死人的！而且只吃蔬菜的晚宴？Bella会以为我平时虐待你！”

“哦放心Sherlock在妈咪在的情况下会收敛一点，顶多在我的菜里放点泻药什么的。我就跟妈咪解释说减肥就好了。”

“不可能！就算色拉是其中之一，还要做点其他的吧？有什么可以做的？快帮我想，你这懒虫！”

“亲爱的，我真的不想打击你对自己厨艺的自信心，但是在妈咪的眼里，我的厨艺都只能算勉强过关，不要说你的了。”

“那我怎么办！要去买外卖吗？”

“你觉得妈咪会认不出来？”

“……那到底是谁跟她说我会做菜的？！”

“……一定是Sherlock！”

“明明就是你自己太得意了说漏嘴！Sherlock一直以为家里是你做饭的！别推卸责任了Mycroft！帮我想！然后给我准备材料！从开胃菜到甜点一个都不能少！做好了给我我来装盘！”

“那样明显就不符合妈咪的要求了，Gregory。”

“你做烂点就行，我再在所有的菜里撒一把黑胡椒。”

“……我不得不承认你的想法很有创意，但我依然怀疑妈咪会看出来，妈咪看不出来Sherlock也会看出来，那样你大概就要忍受一晚上妈咪的唠叨和Sherlock的嘲笑了。最重要的是，妈咪依然会觉得你虐待我。”

“…………Mycroft，我看出来了。你就是借Bella过来的机会要挟我是吧？”

“不我怎么会。我是真心实意为你着想的。”

“……你脸上的笑容真的完全说明了幸灾乐祸是什么意思。”Lestrade咬牙切齿。“别装样了我太了解你了。”

他想了想，恶狠狠地说道：“我决定了，这事儿本来就是你惹出来的你也要自己解决。你妈咪的口味我确实搞不定，四道菜！你做！菜式你定！做得像是我做的样子！她到时候要是再像上次一样抱着我哭就算你失败了。不许让Sherlock看出来。做不好等她走后一星期你都要吃能毒死大象的菜了，每餐里都放一把香菜和生姜，足够你死个十次八次的，没有尸体。”

“…………所以我才提前吃了六块曲奇。妈咪怀疑你虐待我不是没有原因的，Gregory。”

 

（……探长真是被吃得死死的……）

 

番外4 Just A Dance

“Gregory，今年的圣诞舞会，你跟我走吧。”Mycroft冲着正在扫地的伴侣挥挥手上的请帖。“首相的宴会。”

Lestrade皱了皱眉。“你确定吗？我不太喜欢应付这种正规场合呢。”

Mycroft把那张请帖展开，精致的烫金边在灯光照射下闪闪发光。“上次和你去了苏格兰场的圣诞舞会，这次陪我吧。我不去不行呢，指名邀请了。‘Mycroft Holmes先生及伴侣’。你看。”他弹了弹那张纸。“我一个人去也不是不行，但是你如果能陪我一起我会更加高兴的。”

Lestrade叹了口气。“好吧好吧。别逼我跳那种难跳得要死的华尔兹就行。还有，”他警惕地扫了Mycroft一眼。“我不跳女步！你要和我跳舞你就得跳女步！”

Mycroft顿了下，面有难色地开口：“Gregory，这次我想你没办法选择。在家里或者别的场合我可以随着你，但在首相面前如果我跳女步，会被认为缺乏Regnator的气势，以后做起事情来会很麻烦。”

Lestrade愣了下，只好坦诚以告：“我不会跳女步。跳着跳着就会走错。”

Mycroft眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴一笑。“我提前教你好了。”他说着站起身来，做出一个邀请的姿势。

Lestrade皱皱眉头，把扫把放在一边，把手搭了上去。

Mycroft抓过他的手，猛一用力，把他往前一拽，拉入怀中，然后又松开，Lestrade自然而然地旋了出去。

两个人相视一笑。

Mycroft穿着精梳棉的家居服，Lestrade穿着半旧的T恤，两个人赤着脚在地毯上翩翩旋转。

没有音乐，Mycroft哼着一支曲子，时不时因为示意Lestrade走步的小声提醒而打断。

Lestrade把手放在Mycroft手里，另一只手攀住Mycroft的肩，Mycroft揽住他的腰。他们离的如此近，熟悉的气息就在咫尺之内，吞吐之间。

“我总感觉有点怪。”Lestrade又走错了一步之后说。“你觉得能行吗？我可不想给你丢脸。”

Mycroft亲亲他的额头，答道：“没问题的。你很棒。相信我。”

Lestrade有点脸红，但是没吭声，继续由着Mycroft领舞。

 

到了舞会那一天，Lestrade穿上了Mycroft给他特别定制的晚礼服西装。纯黑色的西装完完全全包裹住他的身材——这简直比之前他陪Anthea的那场时穿的还要贴身。他怀疑自己是不是一动就会把这昂贵的衣服弄坏，但他转了两圈发现毫无阻碍。他对着领结发了会儿呆，最后还是决定请教专家。

他推开浴室的门走进卧室，Mycroft正在调整袖扣。

“Mycroft，这个领结怎么……”他停住了。Mycroft居然他妈的穿了燕尾服！那炭黑的面料不知是用什么做成的，在灯光下闪着微光。雪白的衬衣衬着黑色的外套，露出的一截袖口搭在 手背上，衬得他的手指更加优美修长。他静静地侧身站着，腿长而直，肩平而宽，背部、腰部和臀部形成一条优美的曲线。

Lestrade觉得目眩神晕。他却不知道自己在Mycroft眼里也是同样的迷人。银发被梳向后面，露出光洁的额头，衬得眼睛又大又亮。剪裁合体的礼服勾勒出他漂亮的身形。

Mycroft看了他几秒，随后走上前来，接过他手上的领结，随手把门关上，然后倾身拉过他的手，把他压在门上。

“Gregory。你这样看着我太犯规了。我会忍不住犯罪的。”他说。他的眼睛发亮，嘴唇颤抖，声音低哑。

Lestrade伸手抓住他的手肘，迎向他的嘴。“少废话了。”他仰头轻咬Mycroft的嘴唇，满意地听见伴侣懊恼地低喘了一声。

Mycroft抓住他的头发和他深吻。Lestrade隐约地担心了下他的发型，但想着Mycroft自然会搞得定就放任自己沉浸在这个吻里了。

Mycroft急迫地舔着他的口腔，用自己的舌头席卷他的舌头，饥渴而凶猛，他灵活的舌头刮擦过Lestrade的敏感点：下嘴唇，上颚，咽喉。牙齿和牙齿轻轻相撞，嘴唇和嘴唇相互碾压。如此热烈而坚定，Lestrade觉得自己从被舔到的地方开始发热，一阵阵的热量进入头部，让他的大脑晕晕沉沉。

不知不觉间他的手已经伸进了Mycroft那他永远都不想知道价钱的外套里开始摸索他的衬衣。这似乎让Mycroft清醒了一点，他恋恋不舍地断开了这个吻，一缕银丝牵连在两人嘴唇之间。

Mycroft上前半步把Lestrade紧紧抱在胸前，头靠着门，似乎是在让自己冷静一下。Lestrade把头放在他肩上，他的Regnator衣服上昂贵的香水味让他眩晕。

他们两个人都在急促地喘息着，Lestrade注意到穿着如此贴身的礼服是多么尴尬的一件事。他的勃起硬硬地顶着布料，已经渗出了前液，他真怕它把衣服弄脏了。而紧贴着他大腿根的火热毋庸置疑也告诉他Mycroft是有多失控。

“噢他妈的。”Mycroft低声咒骂。“我后悔要带你去舞会了。”他压低了头，寻找Lestrade的耳朵轻咬。

Lestrade喘息了一声。“你再咬下去我们就真不能去了。”他挣扎了下，并不真心实意地想推开Mycroft。

Mycroft深深地呼吸了好几次，最后还是没能松开手。“我真不想去了，Greg。”他的Regnator气息开始不受控制地散布了出来，在空气里疯狂跳跃着。“我想干你。现在就想要。”

Lestrade闭上眼睛，强忍住自己身体里因为Mycroft的兴奋而作出反应的本能，用了点力气抵住Mycroft。“别，My，你答应了要去，就要好好遵守。”他舔舔嘴唇，加了一句。“等回来好吗？”

Mycroft叹息了一声，强行把自己从Lestrade身上拔了下来。

他捡起掉到地上的领结，熟练地给Lestrade打了个结。Lestrade必须得紧紧闭上眼睛才能克制住不去看Mycroft漂亮的手指在胸前灵活动作的样子。

 

他们去了会场。Mycroft从进场就用手指紧紧地缠住Lestrade的手，让他紧跟在身旁。Lestrade打定主意不惹人注意，躲在Mycroft身后，低眉顺目地作出一副好Subditus的样子。

但他还是太显眼了。且不说权倾一时的Mr. H据说为了伴侣转成幕后很少出现在公众视野，并且这是他第一次带伴侣出来，光是Lestrade那一头经Mycroft弄乱又亲手打理好的漂亮银发，就吸引了不少目光。在场的达官贵人们哪怕没明目张胆地注视他，也都悄悄地上下打量着。

这让Mycroft不太高兴。Vincio里传来这样的情绪。Lestrade轻轻捏了下他的手。

他们穿过人群，Lestrade不得不一次次停下来因为Mycroft需要和认识的人打招呼。Mycroft介绍到他的时候会说：“Gregory，我的伴侣。”他不说姓，因为Subditus被默认是Regnator的附属物，不会有姓。然后Lestrade就会抿唇微笑，像个顺从的Subditus那样接受对方或善意或好奇或吃惊或色亅情的打量。

他重复着这样的动作，觉得自己正在像悬挂出售的商品一样接受别人的估价，顺便和旁边明显写着“奢侈品”标牌的Mycroft做对比。这感觉有点糟糕，以至于当音乐响起舞会开始他觉得几乎是个解脱了。

Mycroft也不太开心，大概是被他影响的。他闷闷不乐地牵着Lestrade的手跳舞，规矩正确姿态优雅，只是Lestrade知道他在家里跳得比这好多了 。

他们跳了一阵。Lestrade的银发在灯光照射下闪闪发光，他的动作流畅自如，既带有Subditus的恭顺，也带有不属于Subditus的自由野性。

周围越来越多的人开始注视着Lestrade，他们揣测着，评估着，好像Mycroft的Mate是值得他们这样做的人。

Mycroft被这样有目的聚集的视线惹得终于动了怒，他把气息缓慢地放了出去。

而Lestrade则扬起头，接过Mycroft顺势而下的一个吻，慢慢放松下来，开始享受自己的Regnator铺设的安全区。

曾几何时，他曾经为这样的气息惊扰，感到害怕，而现在Mycroft的气息对他来说熟悉得让人心安，如同在大海里游泳，身体被温柔地包裹，任何危险都会被海潮推拒到远远的地方去。

一支曲毕，交换舞伴，Mycroft依然抓着他的腰不肯松手。

一位风度翩翩的青年人走上前来和Mycroft打招呼。“Holmes先生，真是很久不见。不介意的话我想借一下你的舞伴？他实在太美了。”他一定是对自己的Regnator气场很有信心，也放了出来，中和了Mycroft的气场。Lestrade被变稀薄的气场激得警觉了起来。

Mycroft没有点头也没有摇头，他转头问Lestrade：“Greg？”

Lestrade从Vincio骤然传来的恐吓就知道他如果说是Mycroft估计会现场把这个不幸的可怜人给谋杀了。

他故作羞怯地一笑：“不了，我不习惯和陌生人跳舞。”

“别这样。”那个人依然不知危险地继续请求。“你的Regnator都答应了。”

我是在救你活过新年。Lestrade脸上的笑有点挂不住。“真的还是不要吧。我不喜欢跳舞的。”

“只是一支曲子。”那人似乎不习惯被拒绝。“你跳得很好，怎么会不喜欢？”他靠近了些，伸手作出邀请。“别拒绝我。”

Lestrade摇摇头。“真抱歉……”

那人还想说什么，Mycroft适时地插话，把Lestrade往身后一挡。“好了，Nelson，谢谢你对我伴侣的欣赏。他已经明确拒绝你了。”他皮笑肉不笑地说。

Nelson皱了皱眉头。“别这样，Holmes，不过是个Subditus……”他嘟囔着说，居然伸手试图去碰Lestrade的肩，被 Mycroft一把抓住。Mycroft脸色阴沉了下来。“你想干什么呢，Nelson？他不是你随便找的什么Subditus，他是我的Mate。有点风度。”他说，渐渐把气场加强了。

Nelson有点吃惊地看了他一眼，最终抵不过Mycroft的逼视和气息，扯走了被攥住的手腕，摇晃着脑袋走了。

从Vincio里传来了毫不掩饰的杀意。Lestrade叹了口气，第二首歌的音乐也响起来了。他扶住伴侣的肩继续开始跳。

这一次Lestrade忍不住凑在Mycroft耳边说：“其实还是自己在家跳舞比较有趣吧？”

Mycroft不置可否地点点头。他眼睛里的怒色还没有消退。

Lestrade在心里为Nelson先生默哀了一会儿。他想了想问：“反正首相你也见到了，要不我们就此撤吧？我可不想舞会结束之后你的黑名单里多一串人。”

Mycroft搂着他轻啄他的脸颊。“好的，Greg。好的。”他意有所指地压低了声音。“回去继续？”

Lestrade愣了一下，随后让红潮慢慢爬上了耳朵。

 

他们提前悄悄溜走了。手拉着手，没惊动首相和来宾。Lestrade那身昂贵的晚礼服西装从他们坐在车上开始就失去了它漂亮的装饰意义，以至于到了家门口Mycroft必须得要用自己的衣服裹着自己的伴侣抱着他进了门。

然后Lestrade切身体会了下跳舞和性爱联系到一起时姓Holmes的能产生多少具有创造力的点子。很美妙。他事后会承认，尤其是和领结、丝带、袜子、衬衣关联时。如果没有作为副作用的两天爬不起来床就更美妙了。

不过眼下，现在，说那些都太早了。

现在是只属于他们俩的甜美的圣诞夜跳舞时间。

 

 

番外4的番外

月下狮

 

Lestrade觉得Mycroft今天晚上不叫司机自己开车一定是有预谋的，不然实在无法解释他为什么会选了这辆座位可以完全放倒的SUV。

他同时也怀疑首相舞会上的酒里是不是放了催情剂，不然这车里的费洛蒙味道怎么会这么高呢？

Mycroft从舞会前就不太稳定的Regnator气息从落座开始就放得肆无忌惮，狭小的车厢里那海洋味道的费洛蒙气息撩拨得Lestrade心都热起来了。他不为注意地稍稍扭了下身子，遮住自己已经渐渐硬起来的勃起。

Mycroft目不斜视地开车，Lestrade得克制着自己才不要马上扑到他身上把他那身燕尾服扒下来。

他不得已注视着窗子。夜幕里对面车道的灯光一晃而过，照到Mycroft脸上，反射到车窗玻璃，Lestrade就在那一闪而过的画面里捕捉他的支配者闪烁的眼睛，抿住的薄唇。

他忽然意识到Mycroft的手放在他腿上，顺着他的大腿揉搓那布料。Lestrade几乎因为他手的热度立刻就硬了起来。

他转过头去，Mycroft把手放了回去，放在档位上换了个档。

这混蛋。

他起了促狭的心思，转过身去，伸手抚摸Mycroft的脖子。他用一根手指勾进Mycroft竖起的衣领，一点一点地往下探。Mycroft带着领结，系得很紧，他就用手指尖顺着领口缓缓滑动了一圈，然后愉快地看着Mycroft的喉结上下动了动。

Mycroft忽然一打方向盘，Lestrade被离心力一甩，手从Mycroft身上移开，一个哎字还没出口，Mycroft已经把车往黑暗的不知哪条田埂里一开。

SUV颠簸了几下开了大概几十米就停住了。Mycroft把车子停了下来，转过头看着自己的伴侣。

就算他什么话也不说，他的气息也已经毫不掩饰他的欲望了。这狭小车厢里的海洋在渐渐沸腾。

Lestrade慢慢地笑了起来。

“等不及了吗？小Myc。”他不知死活地问。自觉身体里的气息也已经开始骚动。

Mycroft把车锁好，解开安全带，然后半个身子侧到他身上，罩住他的身体。Lestrade以为他要吻他，有些期待地半扬起头，但Mycroft只是把他的座位缓缓地放平了。

Mycroft好像着迷一样嗅着他的头发，用鼻子蹭过他的耳朵，顺着他的颧骨一路向下，Lestrade想要吻他，被躲开。

Lestrade咬住了嘴唇，这混蛋最爱磨人。

Mycroft跨过排挡，钻到副驾驶座，两手撑在Lestrade耳边。他像一只狮子压住猎物一样笼罩着他的从属者。他的眼睛黑沉，呼吸绵长，手稳定得不像是个气息已经紊乱得尖叫的人。

月亮透过天窗，在他背后高照着。

他身上的香水味，他那紧身的燕尾服，他那规整的领结，他那每一个分子都在高叫着支配的气息，这一切简直让Lestrade疯狂。

他甚至一根手指都还没有放在Lestrade身上Lestrade已经硬得不行了。

然后他终于俯下身来，用他修长的手指轻轻挑动Lestrade的领结。

“……My……”Lestrade轻声说。他不想示弱，但Mycroft今晚上看起来似乎是真被惹到了。

“Greg。”Mycroft开口。他的声音不同寻常的喑哑。“我要干你。”

以下内容需要积分高于 20 才可浏览

Lestrade咽了下口水，觉得自己大概是有点撩过火了。

Mycroft开始解他的衣服。他慢条斯理，好像有无穷无尽的耐心。如果不是他灼热的勃起正抵着Lestrade的大腿，Lestrade会觉得Mycroft冷淡的表象几乎可以蒙蔽所有人。

当然蒙蔽不了他。他太了解自己支配者那恶劣的床上习惯了。

Mycroft脱下他的外套，Lestrade配合地起身，让他把那昂贵的衣服丢到后座，他伸手想要脱Mycroft的衣服，被按住手。

“别碰我。”Mycroft说。他用的是支配者的命令语气。

Lestrade于是知道这意味着全程他是被享用的那个了。

Mycroft脱下他的衬衣，伸手把他的双手用衬衣捆住，拉到座椅后，Lestrade挣扎了下，Mycroft于是松了松，让他的手腕可以有一定空间。等Lestrade手臂弯曲成舒适的姿势，他就用衬衣把Lestrade的手和头靠系在一起。

Lestrade觉得有点大事不妙。他动了动，Mycroft系得很紧，他并不能挣开。

然后Mycroft开始解他的皮带，把他的裤子一把拽了下去，Lestrade勃起的阴莖就跳了出来。

Lestrade有些难耐地向上拱起身体，希望得到一些抚慰，但Mycroft碰也不碰他，他只是继续执行着把Lestrade剥光的工作。把他的脚抬起来，解开鞋带，脱掉皮鞋，把袜子和裤子都扔到后座。

现在Lestrade全身上下没有一丝布片遮着了。Mycroft从上到下，很慢地扫视了一眼，光他这样看着就能点燃他从属者身上的火。

Lestrade觉得自己的脸一定已经很红。他转过头，把脸埋进手臂里。

Mycroft不让他这样做，他伸手把Lestrade的脸扳正。

“看着我。”他说。他依然面无表情。

然后他缓缓低下腰去，把Lestrade含进了嘴里。

Lestrade几乎是惊跳了起来。被冷落了有好一阵的阴莖猛地进入火热的口腔让他几乎是立刻就要射出来。Mycroft吞咽着，吮吸着，用手辅助地玩弄底下的小球。

Lestrade从来不能在Mycroft嘴里坚持多久。

他扭动着腰，挺动着腿，希望可以得到更多，但Mycroft压住他，不让他动，用近乎残忍的缓慢速度上下舔舐着他的勃起。Lestrade被抛在快要高潮的半空，眼睁睁看得到那白光，但Mycroft总是会在他快要射的时候停下。

他想伸手按住Mycroft的头以控制他的节奏，但手被紧紧捆住，只能任用Mycroft以他不能理解的自制力缓慢地吮吸。

他呻吟着，无法克制地呻吟出声。他刚要转过去把脸埋进手臂里咬住手臂以阻挡这难以抗拒的狂潮，Mycroft就会停下，定定地看着他，直到Lestrade转回头看着他才会继续。

这他妈的支配者！Lestrade无数次在心里咒骂。但这并不能阻挡他从属者的本能被释放出所有气息的Mycroft吸引，身体变得柔软颤抖，热度从鼠蹊处扩散出来，一直漫过全身，腿不自觉地张开，乳头挺立，硬得像石头。手指根处哪怕没有Vincio都已经开始热涨得发疼。

该死的，他渴望Mycroft就像沙漠里的旅人渴望水，他渴望Mycroft把手放在他身上，渴望他能充满他，渴望被占有，渴望被标记，渴望成为这月下的狮子，这威严而美丽的野兽的所有物。

他终于忍不住开口：“求你，My。求你……”

Mycroft满意地笑笑，一吞到底，用喉咙挤压着他的前端，同时用力一吸。

Lestrade只觉得眼前白光一闪，头向后高高扬起，一时因为高潮失去了意识。

等他清醒过来的时候，Mycroft已经直起身子，把精液吐到手里。然后他握住Lestrade的腰，用他的手指在Lestrade的后穴打转，猛地戳了进去。

只是精液的润滑往常来说并不够。但Lestrade被完全唤起了从属者的本能，他只短促地叫了一声，就完全把Mycroft的手指吞了进去。

Mycroft挑了挑眉，似乎也有点意外。他伸出一只手碾压着Lestrade的乳头，另一只手在继续开拓着。乳头被玩弄转移了Lestrade对体内异物感的在意。事实上，他不自觉地挺了挺胸让Mycroft可以更轻易地玩弄那小小的凸起。

Mycroft脸上浮起一个笑。他凑上前去，用牙齿划过Lestrade乳头的正中，然后用舌头一卷。

Lestrade呜咽了一声。Mycroft已经把手指增加到两根。他用两根手指交叉拖动，在Lestrade的敏感点上反复蹭着。

Lestrade咬住了嘴唇，有些自暴自弃地看着自己的阴莖又有抬头的趋势。

Mycroft掰住他的下巴，不许他咬嘴唇。Lestrade张开嘴，用舌头舔了下Mycroft放在他唇边的手指。

Mycroft的呼吸停顿了一瞬。然后他把手指从Lestrade身体里抽了出来。突然失去填充物的感觉让Lestrade感觉不适，他睁开眼睛恳求地看自己的支配者。

Mycroft全身上下穿得整整齐齐，连领结都系得规规矩矩，对比Lestrade已经射过一次变得疲软邋遢的光裸身躯，让Lestrade的羞耻心又增加了一些。他想要把头转过去，但想着Mycroft会不高兴，强忍着没有动。

他看着Mycroft解开皮带，把裤子拉下来一点，掏出早已勃起的阴莖，用手撸了几下。Mycroft抬起头，注视着他的眼睛，把他的腿打开，扶着自己慢慢地推进了进去。

他比手指要粗得多，之前的扩张远远不够，Lestrade只能急促地呼吸着，尽力放松括约肌，希望可以少些痛苦。

Mycroft伸了两根手指到他嘴里。“咬着。”他说。Lestrade知道这是给他的信号，无论他怎么叫Mycroft无论如何都不会停下了。

他咬住了那手指，闭上了眼睛，感觉身体被打开，Mycroft的灼热缓缓地通过后穴进入了他的身体。

他完全进入的那时刻，两个人都僵硬了一下。

这其实是很奇妙的一个时刻，Mycroft的毛料裤子摩擦着他的大腿内侧，一只手扶着他的腰，身体因为克制而轻微地颤抖着，一只手被他咬着，他最脆弱也最坚韧的部分深深埋在Lestrade的身体里。这最宝贵的部分毫无掩饰地交付在Lestrade身体里，就好像Lestrade其实才是那个拿缰绳的人，哪怕他的手被绑在椅子后，哪怕他一丝不挂而Mycroft全身整齐。

Lestrade体会着那灼热燃烧肠壁的感觉。体内的从属者本能因为满足而叹息。

Mycroft静默着，调整自己的呼吸，同时也让Lestrade适应自己。Lestrade看着他因为克制而渗出的满脸汗珠，心里涌起一股柔情。

“来吧，My。”他低声催促。“你知道我可以的。”

Mycroft于是不再克制。他把Lestrade的腿盘在腰上，向前冲刺，每一下都正正撞到Lestrade的敏感点。他已经太熟悉自己的从属者，知道如何能让他辗转呻吟，如何能让他发出甜腻的叫声，如何能让他仅仅几下就重新又兴奋起来。

Lestrade如他所愿，他一直都如他所愿。不管他平时如何坚持着自己那不合时宜的价值观，他在床上从来都不吝于表达自己的本能。他辗转呻吟，他叫声甜腻，他又开始兴奋，因为Mycroft在他体内火热滚烫，占有他标记他，就像他所期待的那样。

Mycroft喘着气，明显也开始兴奋了起来。他不耐烦地扯掉领结，把扣子解开一颗，露出脖子和半边锁骨，这成为他身上除了裤子之外唯一不那么整齐的东西。

他看上去禁欲得性感，谁能知道他动起来真的就像野兽一样呢？

这是属于Lestrade的野兽。他会粗鲁地冲撞Lestrade冲得他觉得自己的内脏都被顶得痛，他也会温柔地摩擦让Lestrade因为酸麻而敏感地呜咽，他会技巧地抚慰Lestrade让他可以在15分钟内连射两次，他也会把一场性爱拖满几个小时直到Lestrade身体的每一个部分都因为过分的快感而敏感得不堪一触。

他凶猛，他强大，他的利爪可以撕碎英格兰的天空，但他从来不会哪怕最微小地伤害Lestrade。

Mycroft在他身体里磨蹭，抽插，磨过他的敏感点，带着不容错认的霸道，带着不容拒绝的强权。

这是他的支配者。只属于他，只标记他，只占有他，他所有的技巧，所有的爱都是属于Lestrade一个人的。

Lestrade叫喊着，狭小的车厢里浓烈的费洛蒙气味温柔地包裹着他，Mycroft有力的手扶住他的腰，他的炽热在Lestrade身体里燃烧，他的气息煽动着Lestrade的心跳，他的每一个动作都在Lestrade身上带起相应的兴奋。

Lestrade在遇上Mycroft之前从来不知道自己可以这样敏感。

Mycroft甚至不用碰他的勃起他就因为灭顶的快感再次射了出来。他的眼前一阵眩晕，意识仿佛被抛到天边。

Mycroft最后抽插了几下，也把自己深埋在Lestrade身体里射了出来。

 

他喘着气，倒在Lestrade身上，今晚上第一次，吻上自己从属者的嘴唇。

他们唇齿交缠了一会儿，Mycroft伸手把Lestrade已经酸麻的手解了开来。Lestrade伸手勾住自己支配者的脖子，把他拉下来继续这个吻。

 

那月下的狮子满足地休憩着，因为被驯服而温顺。

 

 

番外5 Midnight Fly午夜飞行

Mycroft靠在他的情人身上，深深呼吸着Gregory脖颈后的气息。他浑身是汗，昏昏欲睡，脑子里转着明天要做什么早餐，下午和Anthea的例会，叙利亚的局势，Sherlock最近安分得不同寻常要去看看他在干什么，花园里的草又要找人来除了，妈咪打电话来说家里的厨子要换一下，客厅里的保险柜要换密码了……

Gregory忽然翻过身来抱住他的头。“别想了。睡觉。”

Mycroft怔了一下。时至今日他仍然没有习惯被猜透心思。

Lestrade并不是真的能猜透他的想法，但是两人已经完全同步的Vincio已经足够Gregory知道他的伴侣并不放松。

Mycroft叹了口气，努力把脑子里的杂念清空，沉入睡梦之中。

 

醒来的时候天已经大亮。Mycroft皱皱眉头，发现时间指到8点35分，意识到闹钟早已经被按掉了。 

Gregory不在床上。

他从床上一跃而起，抓过昨晚上被凌乱丢在地上的外套披上，走出房间。

Gregory也不在客厅。他根本不在家里。上班去了？

他走进厨房，看到桌子上放着一盘烤好的面包，一块肉肠，一杯酸奶和一串提子。

Mycroft有点疑惑地走上前去把早餐吃掉了。

他把提子拿到书房，一边吃一边开始查邮件。不多，大概50来封，Anthea已经按照重要性做了不同颜色的标注。他挑了那些红色以上的先看了，打了三个电话，预约了下周的两次会议，然后开始逐封批复。这花掉了他半个上午的时间。

他伸了个懒腰，起来给自己倒了杯水，一边打着下午和Anthea电话会议的腹稿一边游离地猜测着Gregory今天上班的情况。

他继续坐在桌前开始办公。这次是阅读Anthea送来的文件。他不需要直接批复，但意见需要由他给出。

他吃了一个苹果加一块冰箱里准备好的三明治做午餐。

门口有人敲门。Mycroft从劳务部的报告中抬起头来，犹豫了下没有拿枪，走过去开门。

一个大约16岁的孩子站在门外，被阳光晒得脸红通通的。Mycroft扫视了他一眼，作出判断：附近高中的高一学生，喜欢踢球，父母是工薪阶层，家里有个大学生长兄。他手里拿着除草工具。

除草？

那孩子腼腆地笑起来：“先生您好！我是住在街那头的John，John Simpston。您家人跟我说您院子里需要除草？”

Mycroft难得地愣了下，点点头，带他去看花园。

下午的电话会议他一边和Anthea讨论叙利亚的局势，一边用眼角的余光瞄着窗外。那孩子很认真，工作挺细致，Mycroft暗自记下待会要多给点小费。

到了下午4点半，Mycroft有点郁闷地发现他的计划要来不及完成了——还有三沓报告没来得及看。虽然都是Anthea标记成黄色的，但Mycroft不想把它留到下周。

他抓起最上面一沓，开始看起来。

门被打开的声音引起了他的注意。抬头一看，已经6点多了。Gregory回家了。

Mycroft在心里默默地懊恼了一下，Vincio随着Gregory的靠近而渐渐加强，快乐地跳跃着。他半扬起头，接受Gregory亲在脸颊上的吻。

“还没弄完？”Gregory问。Mycroft迅速地扫描了他一眼，归纳他今天的工作：上午伏案工作，中午吃的三明治，喝了一杯咖啡，打算喝第二杯的时候被碰洒了。下午去了现场，见到了Sherlock，自杀，没有嫌疑人。

他疲倦地揉揉眼睛。“是啊。医疗健康部门的报告比预计的要复杂。抱歉没来得及做晚饭。要不要出去吃？”

Gregory做了个苦脸。“算了，你忙你的，出去吃太花时间晚上又要熬夜。我随便做点吃吧。”

Mycroft抓住他的手和他十指交叉，让Vincio的共鸣驱走一些疲惫。

他一直沉浸在文件里，直到Gregory端着一碟炒饭在他门上轻敲。

Mycroft向后靠在椅子上，露出一个笑。Gregory把饭放在他面前。

“没你做的好吃，凑合填肚子吧。”

Mycroft看完第二沓文件时已经夜里11点了。他站起身来，活动酸痛的颈椎。Gregory在沙发上看足球重播，见他终于从书房出来，拍拍沙发示意他坐。

Mycroft索性半躺下来，头靠着Gregory的大腿。Gregory伸手把他的头发弄乱。

他们一起看了几分钟球，阿森纳表现糟糕，防守漏洞百出。Mycroft心不在焉地看着，脑子里还在想着刚才看的报告。

“别想了，My。”Gregory忽然说。“你的报告不急着看。黄色的，我注意到了。”

Mycroft懒洋洋地回他：“再偷看政府报告小心被追杀。”

“你确定Anthea不是为了让我看到才用的那么大的黄标记吗？再说我又没有看内容。”

“不太想拖到下周。”

“Come on，文件永远看不完的。”

Mycroft半睁了眼睛看他。“怎么了，Greg？”

Gregory弯下腰，想要亲吻他，Mycroft伸手挡住。“你今天不太一样，怎么了，Greg？”

Gregory抬起头来。“也没什么。”

Mycroft坐起身来意味深长地看着他。

Gregory在他的目光下转开了视线。

“你按掉了我的闹钟，做了早饭，准备了三明治，叫了人除草，替我安抚了Sherlock，晚上还做了晚饭。现在开始干涉我办公。要是没什么事才不像你。说吧，怎么了？”

Gregory扑哧一笑。“你的口气好像我偷走了你的袖扣，偷看了你的机密文件，拿了把枪指在你头上。你不喜欢吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头。“就是觉得有点奇怪。”

Gregory看着他，叹了口气。“Mycroft，你不觉得你特别累吗？”他上前抓住伴侣的手。“你的助理——现在已经不是了——完全能胜任她的工作。你需要负担的东西并没有你自己想的那样多。我不是你养着的宠物，不需要你替我包办一切，我完全可以负担自己的生活。你已经照顾我很多，但是我也有需求希望可以照顾你。我和你说过很多次，不要试图控制一切，你越是试图控制一切越是会束缚自己。想想看我们的第一次见面，你那时候完全生活在自己织起的网里。我不希望你又回到那时候。”

他倾身向前亲吻Mycroft的嘴唇。

“无论多微小也好，我希望可以放开一些你的束缚。”

 

两周之后Mycroft发现自己被Anthea和Gregory联合绑架了。

Sherlock一定也有参与，不然他不可能毫无觉察。他站在佛罗里达的海岸上愤怒地想。

他被剥夺了手机、电脑、Ipad，所有和电子有关的东西。身上只有半张票根和20块钱美金。而且没有他心爱的黒伞！

有什么比在家睡觉半夜醒来发现自己在横跨大西洋的飞机上更让人恐慌的？如果不是Gregory睡着的头靠在他肩膀上，传来让人安心的重量，Mycroft不确定自己会不会变身成光荣的劫机犯。

他现在认真地考虑着要不要重新操练一下久已生疏的一线特勤技巧，譬如威胁几个人摸几个皮包什么的。

远远地Gregory走了过来。佛罗里达灿烂的阳光照在他的一头银发上，看上去简直耀眼。

他穿着一条俗艳无比的花短裤。

Mycroft觉得自己一定是被两者结合的冲击力闪瞎了。

Gregory走上前来，十分不满意地叫道：“Mycroft！你怎么不换衣服？”

“绝不。”Mycroft斩钉截铁。他才不要穿那种审美崩坏的裤子！

Gregory瞪着他。“这是佛罗里达！Mycroft！你不可以在佛罗里达不穿花短裤！”

“那我还是回伦敦好了。”

Gregory眯缝着眼睛用那种审犯人的眼神看他。Mycroft不知为何有点心虚。

 

半个小时之后Mycroft被迫穿着一条他死都不会穿的花短裤被迫吃着一个他死都不会承认挺好吃的蛋筒被迫牵着一个得意洋洋的前苏格兰场警官现绑架犯走在海滩上——好吧最后一个他得承认是唯一能够让他忍受前两个的原因。

现在他知道了：Gregory提前预支了他的年假，Anthea擅作主张把Mycroft积累了不知道多少年的年假调到一起并且打包了两张往返机票和住宿，Sherlock设计了“如何通过Mycroft的严密审查把他哥哥迷昏”的计划，John提供了麻醉剂，最后由Gregory实施执行。他的司机和前任助理直接把他从家里拖到了机场上了飞机。

看看他身边都是些什么人吧。

说起来，他真的有11年没有休过假？

 

佛罗里达的海滩和任何海滩在Mycroft看来并没有太大区别。太阳大一点，沙子白一点，海水蓝一点。为什么不去更近一点的尼斯？意大利？估计Gregory觉得太容易让Mycroft溜走，至少佛罗里达还隔着个大西洋呢。

他们游了泳，吃了烧烤，Gregory还冲了浪——技术一般，可以想象。Mycroft竭力想从这次明显精心规划过的休闲之旅中放松下来。

 

只是他做不到。他无时无刻不在注意细节。那个过于肥胖的女人被丈夫抛弃了，那个帅气的海滩救生员曾经进过监狱，那个一直瞧着Gregory的老同性恋刚刚失去了自己的伴侣……他的脑子停不下来。他不在想埃及的政权变动他就会想新近的飓风灾害，开始盘算怎样才能掏出更多的钱周济灾民，叙利亚的那个线人快顶不住了是时候换人了……强迫自己不去想政治转而观察周围的人并不能让他放松下来。

这让人有点难过。因为他看到的其他所有人，都是放松的。可能刚刚经历过离婚，可能刚刚被老板炒了，可能刚刚生过一场大病，可是他们的肢体语言都很放松。

Mycroft不记得自己是从什么时候开始变成这样的。

他小时候就比别人聪敏，看事物也比别人透彻，但他记得那时候他也是经常偷懒，放松起来很容易。从某一个不可查明的时间点开始，他从早上睁眼一直到晚上睡觉头脑就无法休息了。

 

徒劳地尝试了两天都没有成功地休闲下来，Mycroft明显开始暴躁。

他需要事情做！他需要解决难题！他不想承认，但这时候的他和躲在公寓里拿枪画笑脸叫着无聊的Sherlock没有区别。

Gregory意识到了，就打发他去逛古董店，看看有什么有趣的东西。

结果Mycroft买回五把古董伞。

Gregory哭笑不得。Mycroft兴致勃勃地给他讲解各把伞的历史、制作人、细节，顺便还给他八卦了一下其中两个制作人之间的爱恨情仇。

Gregory看着滔滔不绝的Mycroft，好像忽然想起什么似的，问：“My，你有什么爱好吗？”

“爱好？你说就像Hudson太太喜欢看肥皂剧Anthea喜欢换名字那种爱好？不，我没有。我没什么心思考虑这些。”Mycroft不假思索地回答。

Gregory皱起眉头：“喜欢的电视剧？喜欢的球队？喜欢的明星？你总有点喜好吧？”

“电视太无趣，足球稍好，但我对这种粗鲁的运动兴趣不大，明星？他们如果有脑子我可能会多看一眼，但是不，目前为止没有。我当然有喜好，我又不是机器人。”Mycroft反驳道。“我喜欢做菜，尤其是意大利菜。”

Gregory有点无力。“除了那个。你喜欢什么运动？”

Mycroft仔细想了想，不确定地说：“下棋算不算？”然后有点郁闷地承认。“自从Sherlock12岁之后不肯跟我下，我找不到对手，所以已经很久没下了。”

Gregory想了想，脸上露出了那种“我在盘算着怎么把我的伴侣物尽其用”的笑容，Mycroft默默地在心里算了下自己信用卡的额度。

 

接下来的两周里Gregory以让Mycroft选择一种喜好为名尝试了：滑雪、帆板、冲浪、跳伞、足球、篮球、击剑、潜水、越野、赛车（Mycroft没好意思告诉他这些他全都玩过了，因为Gregory看起来玩得异常开心），并且以他极不熟练的车技（美国的车道靠右行驶！Gregory！注意前面的转弯！方向错了！）自驾了五个州，横跨南北，最后在从拉斯维加斯到大峡谷的路上，光荣地抛锚了。

Gregory掀开引擎盖开始琢磨要怎么把车子修好。Mycroft懒得说他，站在红土地上发呆，考虑要不要叫Anthea调直升机过来接他们俩回去。 

 

已经是傍晚，三月的峡谷渐渐暗了下来，晚风习习，苍茫的大地上没有人烟，只有古老河道劈开大地留下的刀削斧凿痕迹。

Mycroft抬头看天，有一只鹰在黛青和深红交界处盘旋。那鹰飞得极高，比云还高，有啸声传来，凄厉悠扬。

他试着拨电话，荒野里没有信号。

他们的车子里带了睡袋和一些吃的，Gregory似乎也并不是很急着把车修好，虽然Mycroft一眼就看出是冷凝器的问题，但也没打算告诉他。

他们一起靠在越野车外面看着这片广袤的大地。

当人面对无与伦比的广阔天地时，会意识到自己的渺小。这亘古以来就一直存在于大地上的疤痕，经年的风和水改变了它的形状，但也许亿万年以后它会变成另外的模样。

只是在这里，在这一刻，有鹰在头顶飞，远处有一棵枯树，四处极目远望看不到尽头，看不到一个人、一盏灯、一辆车。

只有他和Gregory。

好安静。安静地可以听见血管内血流的声音，可以听见风吹沙石滚动的声音，可以听见浮云游动的声音。

Gregory忽然低低一笑，把头靠在Mycroft肩头。

“这时候就好想抽烟。”

Mycroft没提醒他已经戒了好几年，他只是从副驾驶座前的抽屉里摸出一包烟，开封了递给Gregory。

Gregory也不问他怎么会有烟藏在那里。他开了车门，打着火，用点火器把烟点着。

他叼着烟把烟盒还给Mycroft。Mycroft接过，也抽了一支放在嘴里。

Gregory冲他笑，估计是吃惊他怎么也会破戒。他抓了Gregory的手，Gregory自然地凑上前来，头靠着他，用自己的烟头点他的烟。

用烟点烟很慢，加上Gregory一直笑个不停，抖得厉害，Mycroft最后不得不扳正了他的头把这只烟给点上。

他转过身来平靠着车门，深深地吸了一口，让尼古丁的味道顺着咽喉进入肺里，再缓缓地冒出来。Gregory的手贴着他的，熨贴温暖。

不知不觉间，天已经大暗了。

银河升了起来。

 

那是在伦敦永远看不到的银河，只有在Mycroft很小的时候爸爸带他出去郊游时曾经看到过一次，那时候还没有Sherlock呢。

如此、如此多的星星，在群青的天空还没有完全变暗时就开始闪烁。一开始Mycroft还试图辨认星图，但数到347颗后他就放弃了。Gregory更是根本没数，只是安静地看着。

他们把睡袋从车里拖了出来，生了一丛篝火，靠在车边，抽着烟，吃着带出来的几块压缩牛肉，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

和Gregory永远有无数的话题可以聊。Mycroft曾经对此感到惊异，他并不是一个对人特别有耐心的人，因为太容易看透一个人，了解一个人。但Gregory不一样，这大概也就是为什么他永远不会对Gregory感觉厌倦。

Gregory说起他小时候去法国的祖母家度假的经历，Mycroft说Sherlock第一次发现世界是二分法的之后宣布自己一定具有了两种人的特性；Gregory说Sally终于甩掉了Anderson，Anderson失魂落魄了很长时间，Mycroft说Anthea最大的特长不是按黑莓，而是已经连续不断地换名字换了2000多个；Gregory说自从Moriaty被抓之后重罪罪犯显著弱智化，以至于Sherlock只能靠私家侦探这种没营养的活度过无聊，Mycroft说Sherlock和John 第一次Vincio之后兴奋得打了二十三个电话给他一遍遍地给他描述那场景有多美好气得他断了Sherlock的电话线；Gregory说你看这地方晚上会不会有狼啊，Mycroft说你知道吗非洲野犬可以展开堪比人类智慧的复杂包围圈。

他们说得不是一样东西，但总是若有似无地相连着。

到了某一个时刻，他们一起沉默了。

这安静并不难堪或者尴尬，而是像这旷野里其他的一切一样，坦荡而舒畅地安静着。

Mycroft弹走手上的烟头，扭过头，亲吻Gregory带着烟草味的嘴唇。

Gregory扭转身子，拉过他的手，慢慢地向后倒下去，把Mycroft拽倒到地上。

Mycroft把睡袋垫在Gregory身下，压在他身上吻他。Gregory咯咯笑着，用手指抓紧他的头发。

Mycroft用自己的脸去贴他的脸，轻轻舔他的耳朵，Gregory的笑就变成喘息了。

“……谢谢你。我知道这是为什么。”Mycroft咬着他的耳朵说。

 

Gregory努力地想把头扭开，没成功，只好喘息着把话语吐在Mycroft嘴里。“You’re very welcome.”（没关系/快来吧。）

Mycroft一笑，开始解他的衣服。Gregory在夹克里面套了件T恤，Mycroft把手从下摆放进去，他的手被渐冷的空气吹得冰凉，猛一碰到Gregory温暖的皮肤几乎让Gregory跳了起来。

Gregory把自己的背弓了起来，一只手腕勾着Mycroft的脖子，把自己的头埋在Mycroft的肩颈处，另一只手抱住他的腰，尽力向上挺着腰，汲取着他身上的温暖。

“冷？”Mycroft模糊地从唇间问。他已经剥掉了Gregory的外套，把他的T恤高高地撩起，用手抚摸他的胸膛。

Gregory从鼻子里哼了一声。“知道就快点。我可不想在这荒郊野岭冻成冰棍。”

Mycroft低低一笑，开始熟练地在Gregory身上点起火来。

以下内容需要积分高于 20 才可浏览

他用牙齿轻轻咬住Gregory的乳头扯动，换来Gregory连续的轻喘，然后又用舌头滑溜地舔过自己刚才咬住的地方，Gregory开始呻吟起来，把他抱得更紧了。Mycroft对自己满意一笑，半坐起身把自己的外套脱掉，解开衬衣扣子，Gregory迫不及待地把冰凉的手放在他的腰上抓住。

Mycroft被他弄得有点痒，板了脸训他：“别闹！Greg！”他想着是不是转移到车上做会更暖和点，这室外的温度着实有些凉。

Gregory不理他，只是挺起腰来轻轻磨蹭Mycroft的下身，同时手臂抱紧压在身上的情人，脑袋靠在他颈窝，咬着Mycroft的耳朵刻意压低了嗓音说：“别想其他的，只要想着我。”

Mycroft眼神一暗，一把粘在身上的Gregory扒下来，一手按住他的胸脯不让他动，一手飞快地扒下他的裤子，Gregory的勃起就快乐地跳了出来。Mycroft 握住它的尖端，用拇指堵住头部，咧嘴一笑：“这可是你自找的，待会别叫。”

Gregory做了一个惊吓的表情。

Mycroft用一只手把Gregory的两只手抓起来按在他头顶，另一只手快速地上下撸动着他的阴莖，Gregory很快就喘着气开始颤抖起来。他的急迫通过Vincio直达Mycroft的头脑，Mycroft不得不深深吸了好几口气才稳定下来情绪。

他伸了两根指头到Gregory嘴里。Gregory用眼睛从下往上瞟了他一眼，Mycroft被他看得全身都发起热来。

然后Gregory开始舔他的手指，吞进去又吐出来，模仿着交合的动作，用舌头灵活地围绕着它打转，一边舔还一边用眼睛瞟Mycroft。

Mycroft忍不住呻吟了一声。“Greg，别再招我了。”他警告道。

Gregory不仅没有收敛，反而变本加厉，深深地把他的手指吃进去，一直深到咽喉，然后用口腔的力量一次又一次吞吐吮吸。他尤其在意手指根Vincio发生的地方，用舌头一遍遍绕过那些甜蜜的凹陷，在戒指处打弯，用舌尖推动戒指上下移动，湿润指根处的戒痕。

Mycroft觉得脑内的神经断掉了，他几乎能听见断裂的“啪”一声。

Vincio狂热地反映着两人的情绪，Gregory全身都泛起了美丽的粉色，在篝火的映照下一片赤红。

Mycroft把手抽回来，毫不怜惜地插进Gregory的后穴，借着唾液的润滑一插到底。

Gregory大张着腿，大口呼吸着，适应异物在体内的感觉。幸好他们前两天刚做过，Gregory比较放松，所以不需要太多准备。Mycroft用手指粗暴地碾压着伴侣的内膜，引起Gregory的大声呻吟。

他飞快地脱掉自己的裤子，露出早已肿胀的阴莖，抵在入口处，把Gregory的两条腿扛起来架在肩膀上，让他的下半身完全暴露在空气中。

Gregory倒吸了一口凉气，一个“啊”字落在舌尖上没来得及叫出来，Mycroft已经用力地冲了进去。完全进入的刹那，两个人都吼叫出声。

Mycroft抓起Gregory的一只手，把他往前一拽，紧紧贴着他的大腿根。他开始有力地抽插起来，以难以置信的精度摩擦Gregory的敏感点。

Gregory一手和他连结，另一只手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，表情因为过度的欢愉而痛苦。他仰着头，脖子弯成优美的弧度，眼角泛红，挺着腰迎合Mycroft的冲撞。

 

Vincio以令人疯狂的频率舞动着，把双方的情绪都传递给了对方。那是无穷无尽的饥渴的反复，想要把对方融入自己身体的渴望如此强烈，以至于几乎变成了吞吃入腹的杀意。

Mycroft觉得自己就快要爆炸了。他已经控制不了自己的力道，每一次都插得越来越深，简直要把自己钉在Gregory身体里。Gregory大声呻吟着，声音甜腻，内壁紧紧绞着Mycroft的勃起，几乎要让他窒息。

Gregory的快感传达给他，充盈的感觉提高了他的敏感度，他所感受到的温暖又传达给Gregory，带起更高的热度，如此反复成指数增长，两人的身体都变得极度敏感，火热滚烫，任何轻微的动作都带来灭顶一般的快感。

他的视野变得无限小，只看得到Gregory的身体，但又变得无限大，看得到他胸膛上成串滚落的汗珠，看得到他变得通红的脖颈，看得到他殷红的嘴唇，眼角克制不住流下的泪水，琥珀色的眼睛变得比平时浅淡，乌黑的瞳孔大得不可思议。

他没有坚持多久。没有人可以在这样的情况下坚持很久。

Gregory先射了出来。他漂亮的身躯像一尾鱼一样先是收紧，然后弹跳了起来。他的头高高昂起，眼睛大张，Mycroft发誓他的眼睛里装下了整个银河的光亮。

Gregory高潮的快感通过Vincio传到Mycroft身上，让他已经累积到顶点的兴奋像火山一样地爆发了，他低吼着快速抽插了几下，深深地埋进Gregory的身体里射了出来。

Gregory因为他的动作而再次收紧了内壁，Mycroft一直保持着深插的姿势，直到最后一滴精液离开身体。

他大口喘着气，浑身汗湿地倒在Gregory身上。

Gregory的睫毛上都是汗，眼角红红的，刚才掉了不少眼泪。Mycroft伸手帮他擦掉残留的泪痕。

他已经疲软的阴莖依然埋在Gregory温暖的身体里，他暂时不想动，Gregory似乎也不想。

他伸过手臂，Gregory头稍稍抬起来，枕了上去。他的伴侣脸色通红，看起来心满意足。

两个人安静地躺着，等呼吸慢慢平复，Mycroft转过身去搂着Gregory。这让他的阴莖滑落了出来，带出一些白色的精液，蜿蜿蜒蜒顺着Gregory的臀缝流了下来。

Mycroft伸手进去帮他清理，Gregory的后穴依然松软火热，Mycroft简直不想放手。

“差不多行了啊。”Gregory打了个哈欠，模模糊糊地说。“一次奉陪两次我可受不住。”

Mycroft一边帮他掏出黏腻的精液，一边懒洋洋地说：“刚才是谁不要命地勾引我？现在就不行了？”

Gregory哼了一声。“我明天还想开车，还要走路。”

Mycroft没吭声，帮他清理干净，用Gregory的T恤擦掉，然后平躺下来靠在伴侣身边。

 

抬眼就是无垠星空，天已经全黑，银河已经完全闪耀璀璨了起来。一条灿烂光带从天穹的一头直到另一头，横跨整个视野。

这些经历了几百上千年甚至亿万年才到达地球的星光美得不真实，看起来令人头晕目眩。

因为实在太博大了。这块广袤的大地不过是地球上小小一块，不到1%，地球不过是太阳系里第三颗行星，体积不到太阳1%，太阳不过是银河边界不起眼的一颗恒星，银河不过是宇宙里数不胜数的无数星系中的一个。

他们在这样的土地上，生长，收获，死亡。所经历的不过是普通一颗星星的光从出发到到达地球的时间的不到1%。而这些光，千百年来闪耀着，没有人注视也一如既往地灿烂着，冷淡而奢侈地照射在这荒无人烟的旷野上。这些光束在从遥远的过去来到地球的路上，经历了多少出生死亡？想想都觉得寒冷。

人类，真是何其渺小。

 

良久，见Mycroft没有反应，Gregory睁了一只眼睛看他。“你开心吗，Mycroft？”他的脸被快要熄灭的篝火映出了深红的颜色，眼睛里星光熠熠。

“怎么了，为什么问？”

“别用问题回答问题，你知道我最讨厌这样。你现在开心吗，Mycroft？”

Mycroft宠溺地弄乱他被汗湿的头发，凑上前亲吻他。“不能再开心一点了，亲爱的。”

Gregory拉开他，看着他的眼睛说：“那就记得现在的感觉。记得你只想着我，记得你看到的这片星空，记得你的渺小，记得你改变不了世界。以后每次你控制不了自己胡思乱想，就想想现在。”

Mycroft有些吃惊地看着他。

“你可以做到的事情太多了，My。”Gregory说，又打了个哈欠。“不是只有织网、玩弄权术这种事才适合你，别被Moriaty的胡说八道影响了。你可以选择工作，选择休假，选择跟我吵架或者揍Sherlock一顿，选择游泳或者板球作为爱好，选择上我或者被我上……你拥有无限的选择(You have infinite choices)。”

“你知道吗，My？你他妈的无与伦比的美妙( You’re fucking incredibly amazing)。所以别被你自己织的网困住自己。”

“我想……让你飞起来，而不是困在地上……(I’d rather…you fly, than grounded on earth…)”Gregory说，伸手抚摸Mycroft的脸颊。他已经困得不行，眼睛都睁不开，往Mycroft身边挤了挤，头发蹭到Mycroft的额头。

Mycroft闭上眼睛，把自己变红的脸埋在Gregory的头发里。

 

他知道车子还没修，汽油剩得不多，但是Gregory会搞定那些的。他知道他们迷路了，距离大峡谷不知道有多少距离，但是Gregory会搞定那些的。他知道他们就这样睡在外面有很大可能会着凉感冒，地上可能有虫子会被咬伤，但是那些都不重要。他知道他们的假期就快要结束，之后的工作依旧堆积如山，政府里永远都有做不完的事，但是管它呢。他知道妈咪又在叫着要换佣人，Sherlock又在抱怨无聊，但是让他们玩儿自己去吧。

满天繁星如花般绽放。银河倒垂天际。大地黑沉。地球和来自千万亿光年后的光芒一起闪耀。

在星芒嘈杂的一片寂静里，有一只迟归的鹰鸣叫着横穿天空。

 

Mycroft紧紧抱着怀中的伴侣，吻上他的肌肤，有生以来第一次，停止了思考，完全彻底的自由。

 


End file.
